Strength Of Friendship
by Scarlet Faux
Summary: Is the strength of the Gundam Pilots friendship enough to save their fellow comrade and help him in his time of depression and need? Or will anger and frustrations tear the five friends apart?
1. The Invitations

Strength of Friendship  
  
Is the strength of the Gundam Pilots friendship enough to save their fellow comrade and help him in his time of depression and need? Or will anger and frustrations tear the five friends apart?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Pilots or anything else that is affiliated with them. Pretty much anything you recognize. =) I DO OWN THE PLOT, THIS CAME FROM MY OWN CONFUSING LITTLE MIND! Psst! I also own Trowa 's girlfriend and Quatre's fiancÃ© or anything else you don't recognize.  
  
  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
The Invitations  
  
"Dou? Dou! Wake up! C'mon, I've got something for ya!"  
  
"Just gimme five more minutes Hilde. Please!"  
  
"It's already noon, and you've been sleeping since 10:00 PM last night."  
  
Hilde continued reading the "Cosmic Teen" magazine that she held in her hand. It was strange, she thought, as her mind turned away from the "Most Embarrasing Moments", column that she was engrossed in. It was a year after the war with Dekim Barton and everyone was finally at peace. The Gundam Pilots had finished their mission and gone their seperate ways. Wufei was working as a Preventer, Quatre was still running the family business that had been passed onto him after his father's death, Trowa was still with the circus troope, and Dou was now working as a mechanic at the local auto-repair shop. Heero left after Vice Foreign Minister Darlain was returned and Dekim was stopped. Most thought Heero would stay with Relena, but he disappeared and no one has heard from him since.  
  
*Thud*  
  
"Looks like the guy finally decided to join the land of the living," Hilde thought as she giggled out loud.  
  
*Smack* "Owe, you stupid little......." *Bang* "...okay, that's it! I'm gonna....."  
  
*Thud* "....OH I GIVE UP!!!!"  
  
"I just said get up Dou....I didn't say to kill yourself getting dressed!" the young girl tried to inform the retired pilot between hysterical outbursts of laughter.  
  
"Okay, laugh it up, but next time you try and get dressed and you're own appliances try to kill you, don't come cryin' to me," Dou retorted to Hilde's uncontrollable laughter. This only made her laugh harder, if possible. In defeat, Dou threw his hands in the air and laughed along with his girlfriend. After about five minutes the couple could finally control their laughter.  
  
"Hey, you said you had something for me. Were you lying Hilde?" Dou asked giving his girlfriend those irresistible puppy-dog eyes and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.  
  
"Okay, which one do you want first? Choose, left hand or right hand?" Questioned Hilde as if it were a life or death situation.  
  
"Which one, which one....", Dou murmured to himself, as if he were on the historic game show, "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?"  
  
"C'mon, just choose already!"  
  
"Watcha got in your left hand?"  
  
Dou gave Hilde a quizzical look as she pointed out the door. "In the kitchen," was all she said.  
  
As Dou wondered off to the kitchen, Hilde held her breath in anticipation. She knew that the surprise would make him happy, something to make him feel good.  
  
"You didn't! Thank you Lord, I've been blessed with an angel!" was the praise that arose from the other room.  
  
Chocolate chip cookies, still warm and gooey from just an hour before awaited the famished young pilot. These were his favorite, something to help get his mind off of the nightmares she knew he'd been having. He hadn't told her, but she had been awakened a few times by his violent tossing and turning. He seemed to be loosing more and more sleep each night.  
  
"Thanks Hilde, you're the greatest!" proclaimed Dou, walking into the living room once more, only this time he help the plate of cookies in his hands. He sat down next to her and offered her one, which she willingly took from him.  
  
"So what was in your other hand?" the boy questioned in-between chewing.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you never to talk with your mouth full?" Hilde scolded playfully. Dou only gave her a devilish grin.  
  
"Here ya go." she said, rolling her eyes and handing him the envelope. It had come in earlier that morning as sleeping beauty snored away. She let him sleep in today, after all it was Saturday and she just didn't have the heart to wake him up any earlier. Especially since he was sleeping soundly instead of in a horrendious nightmare.  
  
"Hey, it's from Relena! Wonder what her majesty's got for me today?!?!" He began to open it as if it were a live bomb he were to disarm. Finally, not having the patience to continue the cherade, he tore open the envelope and read the letter out loud.  
  
"Dear Dou, November 16  
  
It's been a while since we last spoke. I have missed you and the others.  
  
I wanted to invite you all to a reunion. This will allow us to spend time  
  
together, relax, and just to see old friends.  
  
The date is excpected to be about two weeks from now, Sunday,December 1st to Saturday, December 7th. This is because I know you are probably all very busy working and you do have lives, but I thought it would be fun to have a little reunion. Please send back your reply, and any problems you may have so that we may try and work around them. You will be notified if any dates are changed.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Relena Darlain Peacecraft "  
  
"Well, do you think I should go?" Dou asked, he wanted to hear what Hilde had to say. "Why am I asking her, yes she's my girlfriend, but I'm the God of Death! I'm a Gundam Pilot! Am I seriously so whipped that I have to ask for her permission? Since when did Death need to ask permission?"  
  
"I know you're going to go anyway, with or without my permission. I think you'd have fun and it might do ya some good. To be with your friends again, I mean. Go ahead, I know you can get the time off of work."  
  
"Thanks Hilde!" he said, leaning over to give her a kiss.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for, call her!"  
  
"Wait! I'm not gonna leave you here by yourself. You're coming with me if Relena doesn't complain, so I hope you don't have any plans."  
  
"Are you going to let her know or what?!" chided Hilde, lightly slapping Dou in the back of his head playfully.  
  
"I swear, I don't get any respect," he called over his should as he reached for the vid-phone sitting on the table.  
  
"BEEP! BEEP!"  
  
"Looks like someone beat me," he said reluctantly opening the vid-phone screen, hoping it wasn't work calling him in again.  
  
"Dou?'  
  
"I told you I'm not coming in tod....Heero! Heero, where ya been!? Great to hear from ya! How're things going?"  
  
"Hey Dou," was the only answer.  
  
"Hey man, you feelin' alright? You don't look so good. What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm fine, just needed to talk."  
  
Dou knew that Heero wasn't fine at all. His friend seemed to be really depressed and tired. There were circles around his eyes and he was extremely pale.  
  
"Heero, stop lying, what's wrong."  
  
"I'll leave the two of you so you guys can get a little privacy," Hilde suggested as she got up to leave for her room.  
  
"Thanks Hild!" With his appreciation expressed, the God of Death returned to his interrogation.  
  
"Have you at least gone to see a doctor?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
"No, I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep. It's nothing."  
  
"Wanna talk about it. If not, alright, but now you know my number so you can call here anytime you need to talk to someone, you know."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
This was surprising, he really had changed from the Heero he had faught along side with. The Heero he knew didn't really like to talk or ask for help, but you could see that his eyes just cried out for it. He usually didn't show gratitude either.  
  
"Whatcha wanna talk about?" said Dou, trying to get Heero talking about what was wrong, or at least get his mind off of the subject so that he would lighten up. "Your girlfriend? Naw, probably wouldn't get a good, juicy story with that one."  
  
A small smile spread across the somber boy's lips.  
  
"You should talk. Hilde's probably already got you whipped."  
  
"You crazy! I am the king of my castle and I take orders from no one," Dou boasted a little too loudly.  
  
"I heard that Dou! For that, you're gonna do the dishes AND clean the house up! I hope you don't have a problem with that, or do you?''  
  
"No, no problem here." He was defeated. You could hear quiet chuckling in the background.  
  
"I think this is the first time I've ever heard you laugh, man."  
  
"You're right, you're the king of your castle and take orders from no one." stated Heero sarcastically.  
  
"Hey now! I was just...."  
  
"Saying something Dou?" Hilde called from her room.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Now it was no longer a quiet chuck, but a true, audible laugh. "This is amazing, how many times have I tried to get this guy to lighten up? Then, he just threatened to kill me. Now he's laughing, he's actually laughing!" He was glad to see that his friend was no longer depressed, but actually enjoying himself.  
  
Slowly, Heero's laughter subsided. Dou didn't dare say anything to interrupt this tiny miracle. Besides, the guy looked like he really needed it, especially since they say that laughter is the best medicine.  
  
"Why'd you call to talk, anyway? Not like I'm complaining, actually I'm relieved. We haven't heard from you in forever and I wasn't expecting it. I thought they were gonna try and call me into work again." He immediately regretted asking because Heero lowered his eyes and the life from them seemed to disappear once more.  
  
"I....I just can't....she wouldn't understand.....I just....I don't know!" This was tearing Dou's heart in pieces. Heero was sitting, head in hands, going into a major breakdown. What really killed him was the fact that he couldn't do much for his friend, especially when he truly needed him the most.  
  
"Hey buddy, it's okay. Just hang in there," he said, trying to give the confused boy some comfort. "Tell me your address."  
  
"Huh?" It was barely more than a whisper as he kept his head in his hands, not bothering to even look up.  
  
"You heard me," repeated Dou, patience and sympathy taking the place of concern in his voice,"give me your address. You don't look like you should be alone, so I'm gonna come and get you. You can stay with us for a while."  
  
"Why would you do something like that for me? After all of the times I've nearly killed you, or even threatened to, you would still want to have me around?" He spoke louder this time, unsure of his worth in the world.  
  
"Of course, what else are brothers for?"  
  
"Brothers?" There was a tiny inkling of hope in his words.  
  
"You aren't just a friend, I've known you longer than that. You've become a part of my family now. I never knew family, except for my family of friends. You're like a brother to me, so is Quatre, Trowa, and yes, even Wufei."  
  
"Thank you, Dou.''  
  
"Sure, I just kinda need your address first though." Dou looked up from the screen as he heard a small creek. Hilde stood in the doorway, a gentle smile of approval playing on her lips. Dou nodded and smiled back just before Hilde went to go and prepare the guest room.  
  
"Hope you don't mind if it's not all that fancy. It's a nice place though. It's getting a little cold, so unless you like to swim in ice cold water, I don't suppose you'll be using the pool. I just got a new spa put in for Hilde, but you're welcome to use it. Man, it really works too!"  
  
"Where'd you get the money for that?" Heero asked, curiousity taking over as he type in his address. He was glad to talk about something else. He was a bit surprised he was actually consenting to this, after all this was Dou we were talking about. He finished typing.  
  
"DON'T ASK! I'm still killin' myself workin' to pay for it. I'm glad Hilde enjoys it though.  
  
Hey, get your stuff packed, I'm getting the first plane out there. Heero? Heero, whats wrong!" Heero had closed his eyes and he was rocking from side to side, back and forth. He didn't seem concious about the world around him. His breathing seemed to be forced.  
  
"Heero! Come on, you gotta talk to me, man." Dou was just getting ready to call the hospital when his friend spoke.  
  
"Dont'.....don't have a heart-attack. Just...just a....a dizzy spell. I'm fine.......really."  
  
His breathing was still forced.  
  
"Don't you have a neighbor or a friend that could come over and stay with you? I'd feel a lot better man if ya had someone with you 'till I got there. You seriously don't look too good and I don't want to show up and see you passed out on the floor. If it were a hot super model, then I wouldn't mind a little mouth to mouth. But you, c'mon, I think the police might side with me, but the law would get me for sitting back and hoping you come out of it on your own. Especially if you decide not to pull through," he teased. "Sorry, but there's only so much I can handle man!" This got yet another chuckle out of him as he got his breathing under control.  
  
"Hey, but seriously, is one of your neighbor's home. One that could stay with you for a while. I'll leave when I'm sure you're gonna be okay."  
  
"Fine," was his only reply. He left, went across the hall, and came back with a guy that looked a couple of years older than him. The new guy sat down in front of the vid-screen.  
  
"Hi, my name's Jack. Heero said you had a favor to ask me?" The new guy, Jack, informed him. Heero was leaning against the back of another chair, just behind and off to the right of the one that Jack now sat in. He looked like he was having another "dizzy spell".  
  
"Heero?" Dou called back to his friend. Jack looked over at Heero, got up, and went to help support him; he was about ready to fall over. Jack spoke softly to Heero, then lead him to the couch where he layed down.  
  
"Ya........could you stay with the guy untill I get there. He doesn't look too well and I just want to make sure he's okay."  
  
"Sure, can I ask your name though?"  
  
"Dou," then aiming his question to his friend, "think you're gonna be okay man?"  
  
Heero gave him a small wave from the couch.  
  
"I'll be there in a little while. Just hang on and stay cool."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Catherine scanned the fair grounds like a hawk. "Where on earth could that guy have gone?" she thought to herself as she continued to search for her brother.  
  
"Trowa. Trowa! Where are you Trowa!?!?"  
  
Frustration now getting the best of her, Cathy spun around and nearly collided with the circus troope's manager. He was showing his young niece around, for this was her first time at the circus.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Have you seen my brother or Maria. Do you even have any clue as to where they might be?"  
  
"He went over there," Amanda piped up. "He gotted me my balloon, too,'' she was sure to add, a smile illuminating her face.  
  
"Thanks Amanda." Catherine called over her should, smiling as she walked to where the child had directed her.  
  
"Jeff, have you seen Trowa around?" she asked the operator of the balloon stand.  
  
"Ya, he's over there winning Maria another stuffed animal." Jack paused momentarily to hand a little boy a bright green balloon and take the money from his parents. "Big surprise, huh."  
  
"You're tellin' me."  
  
Squeezing through a slight break in the highway of people that wondered around, Cathy found Trowa retrieving a life sized, Siberian Tiger plush toy and handing it to a young Mexican-American girl. She was just a little shorter than Trowa, skinny and athletic looking, waist length, slightly curled, dark brown hair, and hazel colored eyes. She was really sweet and considerate, she reminded Cathy of Quatre, personality wise, and was like a little sister to her. She joined their troope as Trowa had, only she was the animal trainer. Her specialty was working with the larger, more exotic felines.  
  
"Trowa!" The teenager's head shot up at the sound of his name, spotted his sister, and waved. Cathy jogged over to the couple.  
  
"Hey there Trowa, hi Maria," she greated them quickly. "I've been looking all over the fair grounds for you for at least an hour now. I've got something for you. It came in just after you left. You also got a call."  
  
"Who's the call from sis?" asked Trowa as he snatched the letter from Cathy's hand and read the address. "It's from Relena. I haven't heard from her since the battle with Mariemia. Wonder what this is?"  
  
"It was Quatre, he said he was just calling to say hi and see how things were going, but you had already left about 5 minutes before and I couldn't find you."  
  
"I'll have to be sure to call him back," he stated, half to himself.  
  
Trowa read the letter silently to himself, then announced what it said to Maria and his sister.  
  
"Well you gonna go?" Maria questioned leaning against his shoulder. "Sounds like it'd be a lot of fun.''  
  
"Think I should go?"  
  
"Absolutely. They're your friends." Maria assured her boyfriend.  
  
"Especially after all of the trouble they went through to get you to fight again after the little accident in battle."  
  
Trowa remembered. Then, he was so confused, always trying to remember memories that his mind hid; trying to make clearer the fuzzy images and facts about his life that he knew were there, but couldn't decipher. It was a real struggle to get his memory back, but finally something just had to snap, and he could remember once again. Though some of the memories he wished he could have just left behind.  
  
"Okay, that's settled. Might as well go and tell Relena." Trowa headed back to his tent with Maria clinging to his arm, and holding her tiger in the other.  
  
"Sis?" he called back over his shoulder just as Cathy was about to make her way to the cotton candy stand.  
  
"Ya?''  
  
"If you see the manager, could you tell him for me that I will be gone from the 1st of December to the 7th?"  
  
"Sure thing little brother."  
  
With that, Trowa and Maria weaved between groups of people as they slowly made their way to the tent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre sat at his desk, mountains upon mountains of paperwork piled in front of him, waiting to be reviewed and signed. The study was a large room, which only furnishings were a small brown leather sofa, a couple of chairs, and a large mahogany desk which, at the time, could hardly be seen underneath all of the documents. Suddenly there was a small rapping on the door which surprised the preoccupied teenage boy. Quatre nearly screamed aloud when the silence was disturbed, for it was so unexpected.  
  
Regaining his composure quickly, he bade whoever stood outside his study door to enter.  
  
"Oh, hi Amber, can I help you?"  
  
"Your sister, Sara, asked me to give this to you. She said that she had to leave, the hospital had some emergancy."  
  
"Thanks,'' Quatre said as he took the letter from the girl. "It's from Relena."  
  
Amber circled around the desk and stood behind him. Hugging him from behind, she looked over Quatre's shoulder as he read the invitation to himself. A smile spread across his face, he'd be able to see the guys again. His comrades in the war, and his friends for life. It'd been a while since they last spoken to each other. He wondered how everyone else was fareing in the time of peace. He hoped everything was alright. He'd tried to call Trowa about an hour ago, but Cathy told him that he'd just left right before Quatre called.  
  
"What's it say?"  
  
"It's an invitation to the Sinq Kingdom. Miss Relena's trying to get everyone together and have a little reunion. I think we'll go, if you don't mind that is."  
  
"I thought it was an invitation to you?" reminded his fiancÃ©.  
  
"Well, then it looks like I'll just have to call and tell her you're coming with."  
  
Amber bent down, as Quatre had taken a seat to read his letter, and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, then you better let her majesty know, or else you'll just be being rude." Quatre turned his head towards his love and kissed her on the lips. It lasted a few short seconds to the observer, but to them, it felt as though lasted at least an hour, at least a happy, blissful, satisfying hour.  
  
Reluctantly, he pulled himself away from her gaze and went once more to the work that lay before him.  
  
"You need a break Quatre," she spoke softly, massaging his shoulders and neck. He was extremely stress over the demands that were being thrown at him and he'd been in the his study for the entire day, except when he went to call his friend. He leaned back, allowing her to work her magic. His muscles were sore and stiff, but that wouldn't last for too much longer if Amber had anything to say about it. "You need to rest, these can wait untill later. After you call Miss Relena, why don't you try and call one of your other friends? One of the four of them is bound to be home, after all, it is Saturday. Then, you and I can go for a little swim downstairs, huh?"  
  
He thought for a moment, looked at the unread documents lying upon his desk, gazed into Amber's miscievious eyes, and nodded, "Sounds good to me." And they kissed once again.  
  
"When you're done, come and get me, I'll be in my room. Take your time and enjoy yourself, and now I shall leave you to your privacy."  
  
When the door had shut behind her, Quatre headed for the sofa where the vid- phone lay. All the while thinking to himself of how he'd been blessed with a gift from God and that he was extremely lucky to have someone like Amber.  
  
He quickly punched in the numbers and waited.  
  
"Hello Mr. Winner. It's good to see you again. May I help you?"  
  
"Hello Pegin, could you tell Miss Relena that I wish to speak with her?"  
  
"Just one moment please." And with that Relena's butler disappeared from sight. Moments later Pegin returned, this time with Princess Relena at his side.  
  
"Quatre, it's good to hear from you. How are you?" she asked, a smile lighting up her face.  
  
"Hello Relena. It's good to hear from you too. Besides piles of documents and request that still cover my desk, everything's alright."  
  
"You look tired."  
  
"I feel that way, but they've got to be done."  
  
"Well, don't stress yourself out too much over them. Did you get my invitation yet?"  
  
"Actually that's what I called to talk about. I wouldn't feel right leaving Amber here alone. I want to see everyone again, Lord knows I do and I couldn't think of anything better, but I can't leave her alone for a week."  
  
"Go ahead and bring her with you Quatre. You know I welcome everyone in my home, and it's not a bother." She added the last part in knowing that Quatre would probably think he was being rude.  
  
"Thanks Relena." A familiar smile lit his face. It slowly disappeared right before he asked, "Have you heard from anyone else lately?"  
  
"No, I haven't. You?"  
  
"I tried to get a hold of Trowa, be he'd left the tent just before I call and Cathy couldn't find him."  
  
Another voice interrupted them. "Miss Relena," it was Pegin, "your elder brother says he needs your assistance with an important problem."  
  
"One moment," she called over her shoulder. Then turning to face the young man, "It appears our time has been cut short.''  
  
"Well, then I'd better let you go. It felt good to talk again, Relena."  
  
"It did. Goodbye Quatre!"  
  
"Goodbye Relena." With that, the screen faded to black. "Maybe Dou's home. I think I'll try him next." The ex-pilot immediately pulled up the address program and typed in Dou's number. The phone began to dial almost at once. After two rings someone answered.  
  
"Quatre! Hey, to what do I owe this honor?"  
  
"Hey Hilde, is Dou there?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Quatre, his plane left an hour ago."  
  
"Seems like I just keep missing everyone," he spoke half to himself, "do you know when he'll be back?"  
  
"Uhm, if everything goes okay, he should be back in a couple of hours." She calculated in her mind. "Make it about three and a half."  
  
"If everything goes okay?"  
  
"He left to go and get Heero. The poor guy didn't looking so good when he called. He said he was just calling to talk, but I know Dou knew there was something more bothering him. He didn't sound like his normal self either."  
  
"Heero? Do you know what's wrong? How bad did he look? Is he okay?"  
  
"Hey, hold on a minute here. One question at a time please. Ya, Heero called. I don't know what's wrong, he said that he'd just been missing out on a lot of sleep. He looked really pale, skinnier than normal, he hasn't been eating right, that's for sure. He actually looked as fragile as glass. After I left, I heard the two talking, and a couple of times, I think I heard him laugh."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Well we all know it's not a surprise to hear Dou laugh, but I think it was Heero. It started off soft, then it grew louder. Of course, Dou does have a price to pay for helping his friend out." This time, it was a devilish grin that appeared on Hilde's face.  
  
"Oh no, what happened?"  
  
"He just has to do the dishes and clean the house for a week. I think I might just let the poor guy off with the dishes, instead of both. It put him back in his place though." The two laughed for a few minutes as Hilde explained the whole conversation to Quatre.  
  
"Anyway, when I came back, Dou was asking him for his address. He was telling him about how he was going to live with us for a little while. Heero looked so much more alive than he had before he laughed. I'm not for sure what happened after that. I heard Dou yelling Heero's name, he sounded really worried. I came to see and by the time I got there, Dou was finishing his conversation with one of the guy's neighbors. I think his name was Jack? He asked the guy to stay with Heero untill he got there. All Dou told me before he left was that Heero had a, and I quote, "dizzy spell."  
  
"If it was enough to get Dou that disturbed, something else has got to be wrong. Hmph. Can you call me when they get there?''  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks Hilde."  
  
"No prob."  
  
"Well, I've got to go, I'll talk to you later than."  
  
"Okay. 'Bye Quatre!"  
  
"Goodbye Hilde."  
  
The vid screen turned black once more. "Poor Heero, the guy must be in some really bad shape by the way Hilde described him. It also sounded like he practically begged for help, but didn't." His thoughts were disturbed as his vid phone rang with an incoming call.  
  
"Hi Quatre!" It was Trowa.  
  
"Hey Trowa."  
  
"What's wrong?" Concern filled Trowa's eyes as he stared compassionatly at his friend.  
  
"It's Heero. He's not doing to good by the way Hilde described him. He'd called Dou about an hour ago."  
  
"What'd she say?"  
  
"She told me...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei stretched his arms high above his head in an attempt to loosen his stiff muscles. His shift was almost over as he monitored the colonies assigned to his team. Everything had been quiet and still, thus, the young warrior was extremely bored.  
  
"What I wouldn't give for an arguement to start up right now. Not just a petty little arguement either." A voice surprise him from behind.  
  
"You're a preventor. You're not supposed to hope for those things." It was Sally Po, she wasn't on shift for another seven hours. "But off the record, I agree. We need to stir things up a little bit."  
  
"Come to keep me company or make miscief onna?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Wufei had changed somewhat over the time. He and Sally fell in love and had been going out for about nine months, give or take a few days. He'd learned to relax, have fun, and and laugh. After all of Dou's and Quatre's attempt's which swayed the young man somewhat, it was Sally that finally convinced him.  
  
"How long you got left on shift?"  
  
"About fifteen more minutes."  
  
"Wanna come and grab a bit to eat after you're off, then we can head back to my room and I can loosen up those stiff muscles of your's."  
  
"What did you have planned?" Miscief sparkled in his eyes.  
  
Sally kissed him on the lips, then spoke, "It's a surprise." Then taking something out of her pocket, "By the way, this is for you." With that she left the room, Wufei's eyes following her as she left. Maybe they would just skip the eating part and head straight to her room.  
  
Wufei turned his attention to the letter. It was from her majesty, Princess Relena. He proceeded in opening it and read it to himself. "A reunion. Sounds like this could be interesting. If anything else, it'll give me another chance to give Maxwell a hard time." He put the letter back into the envelope, reminding himself to let Relena know that he'd accept. With the remainder of his time, he kept himself entertained by thinking of ways to give the God of Death trouble.  
  
  
  
-Lady Stardancer  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
I seriously hope that you all enjoyed this. I tried to make it interesting, and this is my first time doing this. The first half probably sounds different from the last half, but that's because I had some help from a friend. I just needed to get a feel for writing again. I like to make things dramatic, so it gets better. If this one really bothers you, tell me in your review and I'll try and rewrite it. If you do review though, please, in the area that says name, write:  
  
"S.O.F." (strength of friendship) This way, I can tell my reviews apart from the junk mail. ( they seem to love me, cause they keep sending me the junk) THANX LOTS!!!! 


	2. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Pilots or anything else that is affiliated with them. Pretty much anything you recognize. =) I do own the Andersons, the address, and I made up the city, I didn't even realize there was one if there is. If it's the same address, then somethin' freaky is goin' on cause that's just the one that popped into my head.  
  
  
  
~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
Surprise!  
  
"Taxi!" Dou jumped in the air, waving his hands. The taxi stopped in front of him and he rushed up to it and got in before someone else took this one. He'd just arrived in Clayborne about ten minutes before and finally got lucky enough to get a taxi. All the others that stopped were grabbed right before he could get there by someone who was taking advantage of his luck.  
  
"Finally! Hey, could ya take me to 5001 Sidney Road?"  
  
"Anything you want man."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're not from around here, are ya?" The cab driver asked.  
  
"Why do ya say that?" Dou asked in return, staring out of the window in amazement. Actually, disgust is more of the correct term. The streets were littered with waste, the air was hard to breath and held an aweful stench. The city was overcrowded and people slept in doorways and boxes wherever they could. It was only 3:00 P.M., but the sky made it look as though it were 7 or 8 o'clock at night. If you smiled, people looked at you as if they were going to kill you. Towards the inner portion of the city, tall skyscrapers towered above smaller office buildings and businesses.  
  
"You're too polite."  
  
"Ya, I'm coming to pick up a friend who's gonna stay with me for a while."  
  
"I wish there were more people like you kid who used this cab. You seem nice enough, someone I woudn't mind having a conversation with. You look familiar, have we met before?"  
  
Oh no, here we go again. He'll find out I was one of the Gundam Pilots and then there goes the hope of a normal conversation.  
  
"No."  
  
"You look so familiar. I think I've got it. And Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You're one of the Gundam Pilots." Dou released a sigh of reluctance. He knew the questions that usually followed. "Aren't you too young?", and, "How did you do it?", or, "What was it like?" He was getting ready to answer them before they were asked, then something caught him off guard.  
  
"You saved my family and helped to give my lil' ones back a normal life. Actually, you and your friends are the ones that gave them a life." He handed back a picture of himself, his wife, and his two little girls. "Gratitude is expressed where it is due, and for as much as you've sacrificed and as much pain as I can only begin to imagine you went through, thanks."  
  
"Sure." This guy was different from the others. He treated Dou like a normal person, though sometimes it was fun being treated like a celebrity or even a god. But one guy can only take so much. He was glad he could help.  
  
"Looks like you have a very wonderful family. I only hope I can one day."  
  
"I love them so, they really make each day worth living, especially in a dump like this. One day, though, I'll be able to give my little girls a real home, and a real life."  
  
They started conversing about the drivers family, and about each other. Dou found out his name was Mathew Anderson, he only asked to be called Mat for short. His wife, Julie, was a nurse, and he had two little girls. Katie was twelve and Emily was fourteen. Mat told him that his little girls would say a prayer every night for their protectors and, to them, their heroes, the Gundam Pilots.  
  
They pulled up to the apartment complex and Dou jumped out, asking Mat to wait because he'd only be gone a few minutes as he went to go and get his friend. Mat obliged and Dou headed off towards the apartments. The building was absolutely a dump. "How can this guy live here?" he asked himself as he headed up the steps which were cracked and chipped. He would have taken the elevator, but that was out of order. The date read "January 4". He reached Heero's door on the fifth level. "116 A. This's got to be the place," he thought to himself as he knocked on the door. It was. Jack answered the door, shook hands with Dou, and led him inside. The radio was on softly and the lamp on the table at the far side of the room was lit. A pile of books lay open on the table.  
  
"I attend night classes at the community college," Jack stated as he noticed Dou looking at where he was previously working.  
  
  
  
The apartment was small, but clean and taken care of, except for a window that had plastic taped over it. It looked like it'd been broken for a while.  
  
Dou scanned the room and found Heero, where he was when he last spoke to him, on the couch, only this time, he was asleep. Jack must've covered him with a black and white checkered sleeping bag.  
  
"There been any problems?" Dou spoke just above a whisper as he crossed over to the couch.  
  
"Nope, the guy's been sleeping like the dead the whole time."  
  
Dou reached the couch and knelt down. Man, the guy was so at peace when he slept, and it was hard for Dou to wake him because he really didn't have the heart to. It was like trying to wake up a child that had finally gotten to sleep after a terrible nightmare. Dou wished he could sleep like that.  
  
"Heero," he called, softly shaking his tired friend. Slowly, his eyes opened and began to focus. "It's me, Dou. I finally got here."  
  
Heero pushed himself off the couch, reluctantly. "Took you long enough." He looked down at the blanket, then over to where Jack was gathering his books. "Thanks."  
  
"Dou here told me to take care of ya. Just doing my job. Besides, the guy probably woulda killed me if I didn't." He smiled up at Dou. "He's more protective of you than a mother is of her children."  
  
Heero got up and went to his room to pack his clothes. Dou walked over to Jack. "Appreciate your help man, especially since you didn't have to." Dou shook his hand, then pulled out his wallet to pay Jack for his time.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Put it back, it was my pleasure and privilage to lend a hand. After all you've done for us, I mean. I know who you guys are, and I couldn't be happier to help. Besides, I got a lot of studying done."  
  
Heero trudged out of his room with a small bag. He dropped it to the floor and leaned against the wall for support. Another "dizzy spell". Dou came to his aid quickly, Jack at his heals.  
  
"You okay man?"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Let me help the two of you down to your ride." Jack offered.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, could you grab his bag?" Jack bent down and grabbed Heero's bag as Dou helped lead Heero back to the couch. "Sit here, I'll take care of everything else. It'll only take a moment." Dou went around the house unplugging everything so as not to raise Heero's utility bill. He even unplugged the fridge after realizing that there weren't any contents in it. "Don't you ever go to the store or something?"  
  
"Didn't have the money this week," was Heero's only reply.  
  
Finishing up, Dou crossed back over to the couch, helped his friend stand, put Heero's arm around his shoulder, and let him use him as support. Jack had returned from dropping off his books into his own apartment. He followed Dou as he lead Heero down the stairs and out the front door. The cab was still waiting for him where it had been. Mat got out of the driver side and unlocked the trunk. He took the bag from Jack and placed it in the trunk, closed it, and opened the door for Dou as he slowly led his friend over.  
  
"Thanks again Jack." Dou called to Jack who headed inside again while Dou helped Heero into the cab.  
  
"No problemo. You take care, especially you Heero!" Heero, gave a small wave and allowed himself and appreciative smile. Dou got in on the other side and they left.  
  
"Thanks for waitin' Mat. Mat, this is my friend, Heero. Heero, this is my new friend, Mat."  
  
Mat smiled as he looked in the rear view mirror, "Hi."  
  
Heero smiled slightly and nodded.  
  
"He's not much of a one for talking," Dou informed. He looked at the meter. This was already costing him $45.00.  
  
Mat saw him look at the meter, then called back, "Don't worry about it. This one's on me."  
  
"You don't have..." He was cut off.  
  
"I also recognize your friend there. Consider this an early Christmas gift from my family to you and your friends. "  
  
Man, he was getting real lucky today. Some of the people here are nicer than they seem. He had to think of something in return though.  
  
"When do you get off work?" Dou asked, thinking that maybe he could return the the gift of charity that was shown to him.  
  
  
  
"In about five minutes, why?"  
  
"Hey Heero, our plane doesn't leave for another hour or so. Think you could stay awake for a little while longer?" Heero was confused but responded, "Ya, why?"  
  
They were stopped at a red light.  
  
"Mat here was telling me about himself. He's got a wife, Julie, she's a nurse at the local hospital. He's also got a fourteen and a twelve year old daughter. Emily and Katie. He says they think we're their heroes, the Gundam Pilots anyway." Heero shot Dou an uneasy look. He musta gotten the same questions Dou'd been asked so many times before and was trying to keep a low profile. "Don't worry, everything's cool with him, as he said before, he already knows, and he's different from the others. Anyway, he says their practically in love with us....."  
  
"Madly in love is more like it," Mat added as he turned the corner.  
  
"Well, I don't blame the females for being madly in love with a strong, hot guy like me. Who wouldn't be?"  
  
Heero began to smile and chuckle quietly. "Sometimes you're so full of yourself, you actually amaze me Dou."  
  
Dou looked hurt for a moment, then smiled and continued, "I thought since they were so kind, especially his daughters, to say a prayer or two each night for us while we fought to stay alive, and since they love us so," he looked uncertainly at Heero and the guy began to laugh a little harder, "well, me at least, I thought it'd be nice to maybe make an extra little stop. If you think it'd be alright though, Mat."  
  
"My little girls would love it. Let me just head back to the main building and clock out. Better tell the wife we've got comany."  
  
"Don't tell them who it is, you'll just ruin the surprise." Heero looked at Dou. He almost seemed like a child on Christmas Eve that was anxiously waiting for Christmas morning to arrive. He was surprised at himself, he was laughing, he hadn't done this in years. He couldn't even remember the last time he had actually laughed. It felt good to laugh, that he knew.  
  
"I won't, I won't," replied Mat, having as much fun scheming as Dou was, "but knowing the girls, they'll probably still be in their pajamas and haven't even bothered to at least fix themselves somewhat for public. No offence to them, but you've never seen them when they lounge around the house. Besides the house probably looks like a mess. I just want to give them a surprise, I didn't say I wanted to scar them for life by embarrasement!" Mat started laughing as well, but was sure to watch the road.  
  
  
  
"Sounds like Hilde. Ooops! Oh man! don't tell her I said that! She'd kill me if she knew that I said something like that." Heero just shook his head, trying not to laugh at Dou's distress.  
  
"I won't, don't worry. Besides, she'd probably kick me out if she did kill you Dou."  
  
"Naw, she'd be sweet on you."  
  
They stopped by the main office, Dou trying to talk Mat into letting him pay, but Mat wouldn't allow it. He quickly called his family and told them that "special company" was coming over on short notice.  
  
"Will they know who we are, or do we need some proof?" Dou asked, not thinking of it before.  
  
"One look at you and they'll faint."  
  
"Okay, cause we don't have access to our Gundams right now. That's about the only proof we could give them."  
  
As Mat and Dou talked, Heero leaned his head against the cool glass of the window. Not too long ago he was practically freezing. Now he was burning up. Mat, sensing his discomfort called back, "You can open the window if you want, it's not like it's against the law." Heero nodded, then looked over at Dou, making sure that it wasn't going to bother him.  
  
"Go for it man, doesn't bother me in the slightest."  
  
Heero rolled down the window as far as it would go. The cold air caressed his face and his body. He'd grown accustomed to the smell, so it didn't bother him. He felt himself cooling down immediately. He leaned his head against the seat and closed his eyes, letting the cold air wash over him.  
  
Dou, on the other hand hadn't grown use to the smell. He didn't let Heero know, because Heero would probably close the window. If it made his friend feel better, then Dou could put up with it. After all, the guy wasn't feeling well and there wasn't a price too great that he would pay if it would help his friend out.  
  
After about another five minutes they arrived at a small house on the outskirts of the city. It was clean with a well kept yard. It seemed out of place from the old run-down houses with overgrown yards around it.  
  
They pulled into the drive and Dou got out to help Heero who was still shaky. He insisted on standing and walking by himself in front of Mat's family though, after all, he was a Gundam Pilot. Dou understood and helped him out of the car and up to the porch, then  
  
  
  
he let Heero stand on his own once he was sure he wasn't going to collapse or fall backwards or something.  
  
Mat opened the door, motioned for the two pilots to step into the main hall, where he asked them to wait. He could be heard greeting his family, his daughters asking who the special visitors were and where they were?  
  
Excitement welled up in Dou as a large smile spread across his face. Heero had to admit, he was feeling a little excited to, he hadn't done this before and he was glad to help out Mat for being so kind to them. After all, it probably would have cost Dou about $70.00 that he would feel guilty about until he paid Dou back, but the hard part would have been getting Dou to accept the money. After all, Dou was doing so much for him already.  
  
"Hold your horses! Now, I was lucky enough to offer my services to two young men who did something great. It's more of a one in a life time chance that something like this could happen. Just consider this an extremely early Christmas present that you get to open, theoretically speaking. This was their idea, so be sure to thank them."  
  
"Who are they?" piped up a little girl, probably Katie.  
  
"You're stalling dad, just tell us who's coming over today." This had to be Emily  
  
"They're already here."  
  
"What?" It was an older woman, Julie.  
  
"Where?" Katie asked.  
  
"Everyone stand up, I'd like you to welcome our guests for about an hour." Mat glanced back at the two teenagers. He waited a moment, not wanting Heero to be embarrased because he needed Dou's help again to steady himself.  
  
"Katie Dawn Anderson, you stay right where you are and don't be rude." He looked back, Heero had regained his composure, but he didn't know for how long. To hide it, he'd have to offer them a seat, or at least Heero, so he didn't use up so much energy. Dou nodded.  
  
"Please welcome our guest, girls try and control yourselves and don't come running after them," he warned. Dou and Heero walked into veiw. Julie's smile remained, but her eyes were full of surprise. Emily and Katie stood with their mouths hanging open, eyes wide in shock. Emily recovered first, quickly combing down her hair. Katie stood there, mouth still wide open, that is until Emily literally shut it and blushed out of embarrassment.  
  
"Hi. My name's Dou, this is my friend Heero," Heero nodded and smiled, "your dad's been telling us about all of you. We thank you for your prayers, it seems they were answered because, hey, we're still alive."  
  
  
  
Recovering and remembering to speak, "My name is Julie Anderson." The two boys walked over and shook hands with Mat's wife. "These are my daughters Emily May Anderson," she continued. Heero kneeled before Emily, taking her hand and kissed her knuckles as a knight would a princess. She blushed deeply. Dou followed suit as Heero got up, though it took some effort. As Dou did so, if it was possible, he made Emily blush even more furiously than before. Her breathing became erratic and she was forced to sit down and calm herself before she fainted. Mrs. Anderson continued, "and this is Katie Dawn Anderson." Once again, Heero kneeled, this time before Katie, took her hand and kissed her knuckles. A smile lit her face, and Heero smiled back. Dou repeated his actions as well, making the girl giggle and he chuckle along with her.  
  
Dou stood and looked over at his companion who was trying to focus and keep himself steady, but it took extreme will power. His cheeks were beginning to become flush. Mat and his wife noticed, and Mrs. Anderson offered both boys a seat quickly understanding her husbands intentions now for hesitating to introduce the guests. "Please, take a seat, make yourself at home."  
  
Heero hesitated a moment, feeling as if he would collapse if he didn't sit down, but the room was spinning and he didn't want to trip and fall just trying to get to the chair. Mrs. Anderson came over, and it appeared like she was leading them to the couch which the girls had instantly vacated, but in truth, was helping Heero so that he didn't fall. She knew how embarrassing it could get when you're supposed to be a strong Gundam Pilot and hero and you need help just so you don't trip. They had reputations to protect after all.  
  
"Girls, why don't you offer our guests some drinks?" Emily blushed for forgetting her manners, Katie smacked herself in the forehead for forgetting hers as well.  
  
"Could I get you anything to drink?" asked the elder of the two, walking in front of them. "We have soda, water, milk, orange and apple juice, coffee, tea, and hot chocolate."  
  
"Just some ice water for me." Then Heero, remembering his manners, added, "Please."  
  
"And what can I get you Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
"You're free just to call me Dou, don't worry about being so formal. I'll have an ice water too."  
  
"Would you prefer I called you anything in particular, Mr. Yuy?"  
  
"You can just stick with Heero."  
  
The girls left for the kitchen. "Man, you sure did raise some extremely polite and formal children." Dou observed. "They're only like that when they want to be." Mat pointed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Anderson," Heero said suddenly. "For covering up for me, I mean."  
  
"Please call me Julie, Heero. I know you have a reputation to protect, besides, it was nothing. You boys are welcome to stay here as long as you need to," she offered.  
  
"Thanks, but our plane leaves in about an hour and my girlfriend is expecting me home to carry out my punishment."  
  
"Oh, and what is that if I may ask?"  
  
"Go ahead, tell her Dou." Heero urged, a grin spreading across his face.  
  
"I was trying to get a conversation going, and Hilde caught me and now I've got house cleaning and dishwashing duties for about a week."  
  
"He was claiming he was king of his castle, and took orders from no one, but when his punishment was issued, he just backed off and sat like a dog with his tail between his legs." Mat started laughing at Dou's distressed look and at Heero's discription of how Dou's punishment came along. He stopped when Julie called back to him, "You don't think that way, do you honey? You wouldn't dare say something like that, now would you?" She gave him an innocent look. He shook his head and the two boys along with Julie started cracking up. The two girls entered the living room, Emily holding a tray with sandwiches and Katie carrying the glasses of ice water.  
  
Emily hating to be left out, "And what on Earth do you think is so funny?"  
  
"We're just making fun of your father Emily, the usual," she said, in between laughs as she tried to control herself.  
  
"Oh, well in that case...," and she started to giggle along with them at her father's defeated expression.  
  
"You know, I thought that I would have some help from you guys, but yet you take their side,'' Mat said pointing to his family.  
  
"Sorry man, but I just couldn't pass that chance up," Dou explained, getting his laughter under control. They finally stopped as they were running out of breath. Katie handed Dou his glass of water and told him he was welcome when he thanked her. When she handed Heero his glass though, he smiled at her and she only blushed, and ran to her dad, giggling.  
  
"Would you like some sandwiches?" Emily offered. Heero accepted eagerly as Dou declined, for he was still trying to get over the airline's "Last Meal". He explained that they had great service, they just didn't have the greatest food.  
  
  
  
The group spoke of random subject, Katie interrupting every now and then about her accomplishments and her school work. The boys listened with intrest, almost as if they were part of the family. Katie took to the two as if they were her big brothers, and she made sure they knew how she felt. Dou mentioned the fact that brothers usually get hugs, and he and Heero hadn't yet. Not hesitating, she ran from her father's lap and straight into Dou's arms and gave him a big hug. She hopped off of the couch, turned to Heero, and did the same. "So this is sort of what it's like to have a family," Heero thought. Emily took to the two boys differently, trying to hide it, but was unsuccessful. It was obvious that she had a crush on the two of them. As time when on, their visit drew closer to the end. Soon it was time for the two to head to the airport. They were given the address and phone number and instructed by the two young ladies that they absolutely must call or write from time to time. They promised and then started to say their goodbyes. Katie demanded a hug from each of them, Julie gave each a hug, said she was glad to meet them, and informed them that they were welcome anytime and should they ever need a place to stay, their home was always open. Then it was Emily's turn. She gave Dou a hug goodbye after he took her hand and kissed it once more.  
  
"How many boyfriends have you had?" It was a strange question, but Heero asked none the less.  
  
It caught her off guard, but she replied quickly and with some embarrassment, "None."  
  
"I wouldn't expect that answer from a beautiful young woman like yourself, Emily." He looked straight into her eyes.  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Then I guess you've never been given a true kiss?"  
  
"N..n...no!" Her breathing grew rapid. Her mother looked on and smiled, her father speachless. Heero bent down and gave her a kiss upon her cheek.  
  
"Now you can say you have truly been kissed by a Gundam Pilot, your first, real kiss." He smiled at Emily's astonishment.  
  
"Th....th...they won't be...believe me!" she stuttered.  
  
"Just a minute!" Her mother called as she raced to her room. She came back with a camera.  
  
"I guess they sure as will now," called Dou. After her mother was ready, Heero bent once more to kiss Emily upon the cheek, but instead, she turned her head and kissed him upon the lips. *Click* A perfect shot! Emily was surprised that she'd had the guts to actually pull it off. Heero was surprised himself that she would actually do something like that. Dou let out a whistle and Mat stared on in astonishment. Julie grinned. "That's my girl,"  
  
  
  
she cried.  
  
As Dou, Heero, and Mat headed to the car once more, Julie called over her daughters' goodbyes, "Tell your other friends to come and visit sometime. Tell them thank you for us as well." Heero smiled back, Dou turned and waved assurring them that he would. They waved as they pulled out of the drive and headed down the street towards the airport.  
  
Heero had opened the window again and lay with his head against the seat, eyes closed. "Man, the guy really has changed. I never thought I'd see him EVER do something like that. He practically hated to be touched, let alone kissed. Now, he was the one doing the kissing. Wow! Maybe this guy will be more fun to live with than I thought."  
  
Heero's mind drifted into a subconcious state. Visions of Relena filled his mind; each one holding a different expression. Some were joyful, others depressed and forelorn. He hated to make her angry, but realized she was cute when she let her temper take control. He thought of the times he spent with Relena, for whatever purpose, even if it was only for a moment. He recalled their first encounter. Strange how things seemed to turn out, yet not really a surprise. Why were these things filling his mind now? Why did he feel so alone? Why did he feel so troubled and hurt? Everything was so confusing, and he wanted the answers. Now. Could he ask Dou? The guy seemed to know so much about this subject and he knew more about Heero than anyone else. What would Dou think of him though? Maybe he would ask him, but not here, not now. Or maybe, being a girl, Hilde could help him understand these things and tell him, from a girls point of view, if Relena felt the same way. His mind was so full of questions that he feared he'd go mad if he couldn't stop thinking about them. He opened his eyes, they were at the airport and Dou was just getting out of his side.  
  
"You okay Heero?"  
  
Shaking off the questions that still plagued his mind he answered, "Ya."  
  
Dou turned to shake Mat's hand, "Thanks for helpin' us out man."  
  
"My pleasure, and hey, I usually wouldn't say this about this place, but don't be a stranger. You're welcome at our home anytime." Then turning to Heero, "It was great, what you did for my daughters back there, especially Emily. She's at that tough time, you know. You really made their day, and in doing so, you've made mine. Take care." Mat waved as he headed back to the cab and took off down the street back to his family. He'd already given Heero's bag to Dou.  
  
"Well, we best get going or we'll miss the plane." The two headed into the building that had become an almost inpenetrable mass of people and looked for the terminal where their plane would be leaving from.  
  
  
  
They walked through the maze of people, Dou still carrying Heero's bag, Heero holding his own as he concentrated on walking. Things were starting to become hazy again, but he tried to focus. "Stop it! Why can't I just get to the plane without all of this trouble. What's wrong with me?" He hesitated as Dou took a few more steps before looking over his shoulder and realizing that Heero wasn't there. He'd disappeared in the moving mass of people as they made their way to their various locations. Suddenly there was a scream, everyone stopping and gathering in a crowd around something.  
  
"Looks like I didn't have to look too far for the guy," Dou thought as he pushed his way through the crowd. An older man was sitting next to Heero who'd collapsed, unconcious on the floor. The man was checking his vital signs. Dou burst through the crowd and knelt beside his friend. "What happened?" He blurted out, taking off his denim jacket, folding it, and placing it under Heero's head.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm his friend, now what happened?" Dou's patience was wearing thin, quickly.  
  
"He was standing still one minute, then fell backwards the next."  
  
He'd let Heero push himself too far, he was to blame for what happened to his friend. The security guards were making their way through the crowd. Heero was almost a ghost white, his breathing shallow and forced. He was burning up and unresponsive. The guards burst through.  
  
"What's going on here?" They eyed Heero and immediately called for the medical staff to get there A.S.A.P.  
  
"My friend's been having some trouble lately and hasn't been feeling to well," Dou said, calming down and reminding himself to remember to get after himself for not doing something sooner.  
  
"We've got someoneone coming to help him right now. Are you his brother?"  
  
"Man, I just told you he was my friend, but he's like a brother to me so you'd better help him! I swear if anything happens to him.....," Dou didn't finish. He had to get a grip. One of the guards came around to where he sat and tryed to pull Dou away. "Hey man! I'm not moving from this spot, not from his side. You'll have to arrest me and get an army to take me outta here." The guard stepped back, surprised at Dou's instant eruption of anger. Catching himself, Dou spoke more calmly, "I'm fine, but I'm not gonna leave my friend here. Not after all we've been through, not after all the times I've almost lost him in battle." Then more softly and to himself, "I'm not losing any more of my family."  
  
The crowd began to clear as a group of people, probably E.M.T.'s came through with a gurney. They lifted the unconcious boy onto the bed, of course after making sure that he  
  
  
  
wasn't injured critically or was going to go into cardiac arrest or stop breathing or something along those lines, *they aren't that stupid!* and took him to the hospital wing, Dou following in persuit.(grabbing the bag before he left,after being reminded that he'd dropped it by a young boy)  
  
~*~  
  
Heero awoke groggily, his head pounding. Where was he? Why did he feel so awful? He looked and saw that he was in a small, white, square room, with cupboards that were littered with cotton swabs, gloves, and other doctor's utensils. He noticed that he was lying down, Dou sitting next to his bed, forehead leaning against clasped hands that were propped on his knees. He hadn't noticed he was awake.  
  
"Wha....what happened," he asked softly, his head feeling like it was ready to split. Dou looked up almost instantly, relief in his eyes.  
  
"You're in the hospital wing of the airport. You feel unconcious. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"I was trying to gain my balance, I thought I called out to you as I stopped, then everything went black and the next thing I know I wake up here." He lifted his arm to cradle his aching head in his hands, but his elbow wouldn't bend. He looked down and realized that a small board had been tied to his arm to keep it straight. An I.V. had been injected into him and the liquid was being put into his body as we speak.  
  
"You were running a fever, you were really dehydrated. So, they started an I.V. and I think that this is already the third bag."  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"About four hours now."  
  
A groan escaped his throat. Well, it looks like they missed their plane. He felt bad, he knew it was going to cost Dou even more just to get two more tickets.  
  
"Don't worry, these tickets are round trip, I can still use 'em." A sigh of relief was Heero's reply.  
  
"I'm sorry Dou. I shouldn't have tried to keep going. It was you who told me to rest, but I didn't, and now you've had to put up with me like this." Heero looked over at his friend.  
  
"It was sorta my fault too. I shoulda made you, but instead I let you push yourself," he averted his gaze to his hands which now lay in his lap, "sorry man."  
  
"Let me guess, you started freaking out." He said it so casual that Dou couldn't help but  
  
  
  
laugh.  
  
"Nearly killed anyone that got near me, practically erupted on the guy who found ya and was helpin' ya, the usual." Heero started to chuckle, but stopped, immediately regretting it because it only made his headache worse.  
  
"So, what's wrong with me?"  
  
"I swear, you're always so calm about everything. I could tell you that you only had another hour to live and you'd treat it as no more than a paper cut."  
  
"You've got a point."  
  
Dou let out a quiet laugh. "Besides being extremely dehydrate, they say you are extremely....what were the words that they used....under-nurished, that's it. In other words, you haven't been eating well, but by the looks of it, you hadn't been eating period. You mind explaining why?" It wasn't a request.  
  
"Didn't have the money, didn't have a job to get the money. The place I was working at closed and I hadn't been able to find a job for about a week and a half now."  
  
"Why didn't you call earlier? You knew if you needed the money, I woulda gladly handed it over. But knowing you, you were too independent and stubborn to ask for help." He let out a sigh of frustration. When he looked back at his friend, his eyes only held compassion.  
  
"Heero, I know you don't like to ask for help, but come on. If it bothered you that badly, then you coulda paid me back when you had the money. Even I know when it's time to ask for help. Asking for help isn't a weakness, actually, it's a strength. It's even a greater strength when you have friends to ask and they offer you the help you need."  
  
"Thanks Dou." Just then, the doctor came in. It was a female. Dou hadn't noticed before, but caught the name on her name tag. KRISTEN J. WINNER.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you related to Quatre Raberba Winner by any chance?" Dou questioned.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am. He's my younger brother. Do you know him?"  
  
"You kidding? We probably know your brother about as well as you do."  
  
"You must be two of his friends that faught with him in the war. Were you rebel fighters or.....wait, I recognize you now! Dou is it? Yes, we met when you were with my brother here on Earth! No wonder you seemed so familiar."  
  
  
  
"How's he doing?" Dou asked as Dr. Winner checked the bag of liquid that was suspended in the air while its contents dripped slowly down the small tube and into Heero's arm.  
  
"He's good, though he could really use a vacation. He spends most of his time stressing himself out over papers that lay in stacks on his desk. The stacks never seem to get smaller, the poor guy."  
  
"Hmph. Hey, when can Heero leave?" Heero opened his eyes at the mention of his name as he lay silently listening.  
  
"When he feels he's up to it, as soon as this bag finishes draining. It should only take another five minutes."  
  
"We'll leave after that." Heero spoke, feeling he had the energy this time to make it to the terminal.  
  
"When does the next flight take off for Skyeview?" Dou asked, because if it wasn't for a while yet, he was going to make Heero take advantage of the extra time they had and rest.  
  
"In about twenty minutes. I'll have a friend of mine give you a lift to the gate, this way you don't hurt yourself." She smiled as she gazed over at Heero. He just rolled his eyes. Dr. Winner turned and left, quietly leaving the room.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute," Dou said as he got out of his chair, "I'm gonna go call Hilde again and tell her we're about ready to leave for the plane and it should be leaving here pretty soon. Just so she doesn't get worried. Hey, you hungry? It's after dinner, actually a while after dinner and I seriously wouldn't recommend the plane's food. It might actually kill you in your weakened state." Heero just glared at his friend. "Now there's the Heero I know, though I admit the other guy was a lot more fun." Heero just closed his eyes. Now that he thought about it, he felt somewhat sick to his stomache because he hadn't eaten.  
  
"Hey, we could always grab some pizza or somethin'," Dou offered again.  
  
"Sounds good. Just as soon as I get out of this uncomfortable God foresaken bed." Dou started to laugh as Heero smiled.  
  
"I think I've finally corrupted you. I'm also starting to finally understand you too." Dou left with a smile. A nurse walked in the door just after Dou had left. She was a short, but very cherry and humble looking woman.  
  
"Well, I hope you're feeling better. We nearly did have to call in an army just as your friend said we would just to calm him down. Dr. Winner always has a way with people, though. A little conversation did the trick." She picked up a small, but thick square of guaze and a piece of tape and came over to the quiet young man. She took off the small velcro straps that held the board to his arm, removed the board, then took his arm into her  
  
  
  
small hand. She had a gentle touch, just like Relena. "Relena."  
  
"This may feel a little weird, but only for a few seconds," she warned as she grabbed the part of the needle that wasn't inserted into his arm, and peeled away the tape that held it in place. She removed the long needle in one swift motion and had the guaze pressed over the small puncture wound and was taping it in place. "There, all done." She took the needle over to the "HAZARDOUS WASTE" bin that was covered tightly with a lid. She stepped on the peddle, dropped in the needle, and let the lid close. "Is there anything I can get you?" she asked before leaving the room. Heero was about to reply, "No," but thought better of it and asked for an aspiren. She said the doctor would bring it in, because she would know the safe dosage for the nurse wasn't sure what medication was given to him. She left and Dou came right back in.  
  
"Feelin okay?"  
  
"Besides a headache the size of Jupitor, I'm just dandy."  
  
"Wow! You actually used that word?!?! I'm surprised you even knew it."  
  
"You gonna stand there, or do you think you could help me out here a little bit?"  
  
"Oh, right." Dou crossed over to where Heero was getting down from the bed. His legs gave out, but thankfully Dou was there to catch him.  
  
"Let me ask for a wheelchair, it'd be a lot easier on the both of us." Dou suggested.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little shaky still." Dou looked at him uneasily, but Heero was confident. Dr. Winner returned once more. She held two cups, one with water and the other held two small pills.  
  
"This should take care of your headache," she said handing him the glasses, "and my friend is right outside. He'll give you a ride to wherever you desire." She made it sound as if it were a magical chariot that would take them to the stars if they so wished.  
  
They walked out into the hall and found a girl about their age waiting in a motorized cart. It resembled a golf cart, but it didn't have the canopy and was a little smaller in width.  
  
"Pizza sound good?" Dou asked.  
  
"Sure," was all Heero said, sleep beckoning to him. He wished he could go back to sleep, since he finally was getting the sleep that he'd been deprived of so many nights before. But, he was also extremely hungry and the sound of pizza was very tempting. He'd be able to fall asleep once they were on the plane.  
  
"Hey, could you give us a lift to the food courts first?"  
  
  
  
"Sure thing boss," the girl called over her shoulder, giving Dou a mock solute.  
  
"Just call me Dou," he laughed, the girl's solute was hillarious. She had a good sense of humor, and Dou knew he was going to get along with her just fine.  
  
"Cool, my name's Jamie, but everyone just calls me Star. Kristy said to give you guys the royal treatment, so sit back, relax, and enjoy. Just be sure to keep all appendages and belongings inside the cart, because this place can be dangerous." She gave the guys a wink.  
  
"Hey, Star, wanna join us for some pizza?" Dou asked, as they headed to where the delicious scents originated.  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
They arrived outside of the food court where they parked. They each ordered a couple of slices of pizza and a pop, Dou getting sausage and a Coke, Heero getting plain cheese and a Mountain Dew, and Star pepperonie with a Pepsi. The three sat and converesed on random subjects while they at, though they couldn't stay too long, for the guys did have a plane to catch. They found out Star was a 17 year old who lived on her own, (she was orphaned during the war by OZ) and this was only a part time job. She was a was a senior in high school(she was smart enough to skip a grade) and was going to be top of her class when she graduated and valedictorian.  
  
They finished their meal and headed off for gate 23 to Skyeview. They got there with five minutes left to spare as they said their goodbyes. Dou and Heero headed onto the plane and star left for the hospital wing once more.  
  
"Go ahead and sit down, I'll put your bag up," Dou instructed, he could see that Heero was very tired. He handed his friend a pillow that the stewardess retrieved for him by request and sat down himself. Heero's things were safely put away.  
  
"It's gonna be a while man, you might as well......" Dou trailed off as he looked over at his companion. He was going to suggest that Heero catch up on some sleep, but it appeared he beat him on that. The plane was fairly empty, so Heero'd leaned back his seat and had fallen asleep almost instantly. He'd fallen into an exhausted sleep, one without a dream or a thought lingering in his mind. Dou smiled, his friend needed all the sleep he could get. The stewardess returned once more and handed Dou a blanket which he used to cover his sleeping comrade. Dou leaned his seat back somewhat, took the headphones from their compartment above his head, and listened to a modern instrumental station, it was the only station he could pick up. Surprisingly, it was soothing and relaxing. He closed his eyes and listened to the music as he felt the plane sudder slightly beneath him as it took off into the air, onto it's next destination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Lady Stardancer  
  
Author's note:  
  
How'd ya like it? I know, Heero's a bit out of character, but in Chapter one and I think this one, ya it is, I said he changed. I hope ya liked it. I didn't really think of putting all of the detours in between Dou getting Heero and getting back to the airport. I like the ending of the visit with the Andersons if I do say so myself. Talk about a girl with guts, kissing a guy like that that she didn't even know. PLEASE REVIEW, and be kind if you're gonna critisize. I can only change the stories to make my readers happy if you tell me what's wrong! THANKIES! 


	3. Rocky Start to Recuperation

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Pilots or anything else that is affiliated with them. Pretty much anything you recognize. =) I do own the plot. The names I use that don't seem familiar, you can give the credit to my best friends. These were the names of my friends who just came off of the top of my head.  
  
  
  
~*~Chapter 3~*~  
  
Rocky Start To Recuperation  
  
"Excuse me, may I have your attention please?" Dou jumped up, startled by the sudden announcement. He must have fallen asleep listening to the music. He leaned the chair upright and rubbed the sleep his eyes. "We will be arriving in the city of Skyeview in about twenty minutes. Please remain in your seats untill directed otherwise, even after landing. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your flight." Dou took off the headphones and stored them where he had found them.. He looked down at his sleeping comrade, undistrubed by the sudden announcement over the intercom.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhheeeeeeuuuuuuhhhh!" Dou stretched his arms high above his head, letting out an obnoxiously loud yawn. He didn't realize it before, but after sleeping in them, the young man decided it was more comfortable to sleep on cold concrete than in these chairs. "Well Heero, we're almost home and then you can get the rest you truly need. Aw man! I've gotta be in early Monday and I probably won't get much sleep tonight." Dou looked down at his watch, curious as to why the flight seemed to take so long. It was 2:30 AM, unusual considering their flight only lasted about four hours and they left at about 9:30 the night before. How'd they pick up three extra hours?  
  
Dou turned his focus back to Heero as he began to stir. It seemed like every time the guy got some rest, something had to go and bother him. It's like he couldn't get more than a couple hours of sleep, just enough to keep him alive throughout the rest of the day.  
  
"Hey, Heero you gotta wake up. We're almost there." Heero didn't respond to the call, his dream held fast to him, not letting him in peace.  
  
Dou reached over and shook his shoulder, trying to awaken him once more. He still didn't respond. Dou was starting to get worried, it was like the guy didn't even know he was there. So Dou tried to talk to him once more, this time he spoke louder. "Heero, c'mon, you've got to wake up, I'm not kidding. If this is your idea of a joke, you're....HOLY SHNAPS!" He didn't get to finish his sentence before the entire plane heard his surprised expression. Heero had jolted upward, scaring the living daylights out of his friend.  
  
Dou was a little angry at first, thinking that Heero had done it to scare him. If so, he did one heck of a job. Seconds later, he knew that wasn't the case. Heero glanced around him, eyes wide in absolute terror. He was trying to leave his seat, but the seatbelt held fast. It was like he wasn't even in the same reality mentally as he was physically. Dou quickly undid his seatbelt and stood in front of Heero, trying to hold him still and calm him down. It was like he wasn't even listening to Dou.  
  
"Settle down man! You'll hurt yourself. Come on, snap out of it!" Dou pleaded, searching his friend's eyes, but nothing was there except fear. It was an undescribable fear, nothing he'd ever seen before. What scared him even more was the fact that, hey, this was Heero we were talking about. That should speak for itself.  
  
A flight attendant came down the isle briskly, a look of disapproval on her face. "Please, you must be quiet, you're scaring the other passengers. I'll have to ask you to also get back in your seat."  
  
Talk about a total blonde.(she does have dark brown hair) *absolutely no offence to blondes whatsoever, please forgive* "Look, I'm not gonna sit here and agrue with ya. But no, I won't sit down, not untill I can calm my friend down. He's outta it right now and if you aren't gonna help me out here, then go away before you get hurt. He isn't like this normally, so I don't know what's wrong, so don't ask!" Dou's patience was running out, the day just seemed to be getting worse and worse.  
  
"W-w-what do y-you want me t-t-to do?" She had no clue as to what was going on, and the fear and pain in the young man's eyes was so great, it even scared her.  
  
"Tilt the chair forward, then try and get all of the other passengers to the front section of the plane. We don't need anyone getting hurt and I'm not sure what he'll do or how long this'll go on. Hurry!" With that, the flight attendant ushered the remaining passengers in their section into the class A area. She left Dou to try to restrain a Heero who was struggling for his life.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero struggled against the chains that held him tight. It wasn't any use. He was trapped, and he couldn't do anything about it. He sat in a large cell, damp and moldy. It was as if sunlight did not exist, everything around him was cold and dark. A whimpering from the corner across the room set him on edge. He squinted, trying to make out the figure that lay in the opposite corner. "Who's there?" he called, cautious as to how he spoke. The shadow didn't talk, but a groan floated in the air. The voice sounded so familiar. Was it? It couldn't be.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Help me, please Heero." It was Quatre, his words barely audible.  
  
"Quatre, what happened?!?! Where are we? You need to talk to me Quatre." He struggled against the chains again, trying to reach his injured friend. They didn't budge.  
  
"Please, help me. Stop the pain. Please." Quatre begged, he was crying. Heero couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't watch (theoretically speaking) as his friend cried in pain. He couldn't stand by and listen to him cry, to take on the hurt alone. He threw his entire weight into each of his attempts to break the chains. It wasn't working. He tried, time and time again. His only reward was failure.  
  
"Quatre? Quatre, listen to me, can you move? Are you chained up like I am. If you can, then you can come here and I can help you." He prayed that Quatre wasn't chained as he was, then he could help his friend. If he couldn't, he'd go mad!  
  
"Please stop the pain!" Quatre begged again, this time, fear in his voice. Footsteps were heard approaching, softly at first, but they grew louder. There were two, soldier probably. They were headed right for their cell. "Don't let them take me again, please Heero, please! Don't let them take me, please!" Quatre's voice was now frantic, he tried to pull himself over to where Heero stood, seeking his protection. He crawled by Heero's side, his friend leaning down to embrace and comfort him.  
  
Heero could now see Quatre, though not definately. His eyes were wide in terror, tears streaming them. Heero looked down at Quatre, wondering if he just didn't have the strength to walk over or if something was wrong. Something was wrong, his legs were broken. The steps neared the cell, and Quatre clung to Heero, grasping his arm in a steel grip that surprised even Heero.  
  
Two soldiers stood before them, OZ soldiers. They opened the cell door and the soldiers walked in, eyes set on Quatre.  
  
"No, get away from me! Please, don't hurt me! Heero, don't let them take me again! Please, don't let them take me again!"  
  
Heero placed a protective arm around Quatre's shoulders, glaring at the soldiers. "You take one more step near us, and I swear, I will kill you." The older of the two only sneered.  
  
"Tough man, huh? We'll see about that." He took a revolver from his side and held it up, pointing it at Heero. The teenager didn't back down. The soldier pulled the trigger, hitting Heero in the shoulder.  
  
He grimaced in pain. He was then literally thrown back into the wall by the same soldier who had shot him, the other pulling the screaming youth from the cell. "Heero, help me! Don't let them take me, please! Don't let them take me! Help me!" Heero opened his eyes in time to see Quatre's face in terror as he was dragged around the corner.  
  
"Quatre!!!" Heero yelled, but he was too late. Quatre's screams disappeared and the room was quiet once again. He couldn't help him. He couldn't protect him. He'd failed. He only prayed that Quatre wouldn't suffer, he didn't deserve to suffer. Heero felt tears sting the back of his eyes. He slammed his fist into the ground, he didn't complete his mission. He let the tears fall, not caring any more. He layed on the floor, feeling the blood from his shoulder soak the concrete beneath him. Why was he here? Where were the others? The last thing he remembered was falling to sleep on a plane to Skyeview with Dou. What happened? He just layed on the floor, letting the tears fall. No longer would he struggle, no longer did he want to fight. He just wanted to give up, on the war, on humanity, on life.  
  
~*~  
  
Dou sat in his seat, next to Heero. He'd stopped struggling, now he lay against the back of the seat. He'd put up a good fight, that was for sure. One thing he didn't understand was, why on earth were there tears streaming down his face? He didn't know Heero could even cry. The same woman appeared, this time walking cautiously.  
  
"Is, is everything alright? Why is he crying?" Her face turned from fear to sympathy as she asked the last question.  
  
"He's okay, for now at least. I....I don't know how to answer the last question lady." Dou shook his head, exhaustion setting in. He really had to fight to keep Heero in his seat. The seat belt had broken long before the first half of Dou's little dilema was over. He looked over at Heero who lay against the back of his seat. His eyes were slightly open, distorted by the tears that flowed never-endingly. Dou didn't know what was wrong, and it was killing him to see Heero going through this alone. He shouldn't have to, Dou should be able to do something! But what? What was he supposed to do? "I'm sorry man, but you've got to tell me how to help you. I don't know what to do. I just don't know what to do!" Dou's eyes began to cloud over with tears, for his friend's pain as well as his own. He blinked them back, or at least tried to. He was supposed to be strong, Heero needed him now and Dou couldn't fall apart on him in a time like this. It wasn't any use, tears began to trickle slowly from his eyes, down his cheeks, and fall from his chin. He quickly wiped them away, but they were replaced by new tears.  
  
"Here, you can use this." The flight attendent handed him a handkerchief, then placed her hand on his shoulder as Dou tried to hide his "weakness". It only took him a moment before he was able to get his emotions under control.  
  
"Thank you miss," he called over his shoulder, handing her the handkerchief. He didn't even bother to turn and face her. He just looked into his friend's nearly closed eyes.  
  
"Call me Andrea. It's alright, and your welcome. Should he start struggling again, shouldn't we move him to another seat, one with a seat belt? To make things easier. I've talked to the captain, he said he'll try and land as soon as possible and get the paramedics up here. There's also a small rope in back, it's a bit rough though."  
  
"Thanks Andrea, ya, we probably should move him. Just in case. Can you go and get the rope?" Andrea nodded leaving the two boys. Dou lifted the arm rest and moved Heero over to his seat. He layed the seat back, and after buckling the seat belt, he covered Heero with the blanket. This would help to reduce any injuries to him, should his friend struggle against the rope again before he came back to reality. Andrea came back, this time with the short rope which she immediately handed to Dou. He quickly bound his companion hastily but securly, not taking any chances. Dou sat in the isle, next to his "brother", holding his hand reassuringly. He didn't know what else to do except to try and coax him back to reality, to remind him that Dou was there with him and wasn't going to leave his side.  
  
"It's okay, buddy. I'm here for you. Nothing's gonna happen, but you've gotta come back to the real world. You've got to fight it. Come back, for your friends, if not for them, then for Relena. She needs you too man. We all do. You've gotta come back to us." Heero lay still, not responding. The only signs of life was the constant, but shallow breaths that were heard in their quite section of the plane. That and the fact that the tears still flowed like a river down from his eyes, across his cheeks. Other than that, he was practically gone to the rest of the world.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero awoke, coming back to conciousness. He was strapped to a ice cold sheet of metal, leather straps binding his wrists, ankles, waist, and one went around his neck. He didn't recall what happened, but after he tried to move and a sharp pain seared throughout his entire body, originating from his shoulder, his thoughts came back to him. He'd let them take Quatre, he'd failed. He nearly gave up and fell unconcious again, but just seconds before he could follow through a tall man in a white lab coat entered.  
  
"Ah, you're finally awake." An ominous grin played on the doctor's lips. "It's your turn."  
  
"What did you do to Quatre!" Heero screamed louder and with much more anger in his voice than he'd thought.  
  
"Oh, that spineless little brat that came in here screaming and crying? It's none of your business. How did that little baby ever become a Gundam Pilot anyway? Not like he'd be any help in battle. The soldiers said that you protected him? Why? That creature isn't worth protecting, why would you even bother?" He made sure to insult Quatre as much as possible.  
  
"IF YOU SAY ONE MORE THING LIKE THAT ABOUT HIM, I SWEAR, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!!!!!!! I'm going to make you pay for hurting him anyway! What the heck did you do to him?!?! Where is he?!?!?!" He strained to break free, but to no avail. He was trapped again.  
  
"Settle down. Just like a dumb mut, aren't ya. Rushing into things and letting your mouth getting carried away and then not being able to back it up when it comes to fighting." He watched the boy glare at him with such hatred that it could melt steel. He relished the opportunity to make the boys anger swell. "You want to know what happened to your friends? Then just look behind this door, and you will see."  
  
Heero turned his gaze in the direction, his breath held in anticipation. Why had he said friends instead of friend? The man crossed over and opened another door in front of Heero, it was a large door leading to yet another white room. What met his eyes was something he never thought he'd have to see. Quatre was there, restrained as he was, only he was being lowered. A young woman came to the doctor from the other room. She smiled at the doctor, a smile showing a well done job.  
  
"Did you get everything we needed?"  
  
"Yes Dr. Nicholas. The little whiner didn't make it through the experiment though." She pointed with a frown towards Quatre. "He'd gone into shock and we did nothing to help him, just as you requested."  
  
"That's perfect, we didn't need the brat anyway." He gave the young woman a smile and a nod.  
  
What? Quatre couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. How heartless was OZ? He didn't think they would even do something that rutheless. Tears filled his eyes once more and fell, large, sorrowfilled tears. He choked back the need to cry out to his fallen friend. He no longer suffered, he didn't have to fight anymore. He let his gaze glance around the rest of the ajdacent room, and he caught sight of something else that made his heart sink. Three tables sat in the back of the room, each with a white sheet over the form of a body. He didn't want to realize it, he hoped he was wrong, even if all of the evidence was turning his theory into the truth. A hand had fallen from underneath the secrecy of a blood-stained sheet. It held a golden cross on a thin golden chain. It was Trowa's necklace, Cathy had given it to him before he left again with the small portion of his memory that had been uncovered. He'd had amnesia at the time. The doctor hadn't misspoken, he meant to say friends.  
  
"Don't like what you see little boy? Too much reality for you to handle. That is because you are a weakling, just like them. You asked, you wanted the truth. Is the truth too much for you to accept?" he sneered.  
  
Heero said nothing, he was too sick to say anything. His heart didn't want to believe it, but his mind only told the truth. He let his head hang and he stopped trying, he stopped fighting and just sat there, vulnerable to anything they had in mind. He was about to give up on life when a wave of pain fell over his entire body. Out of sheer agony, he screamed, his body feeling as if it was being torn apart by a pack of rabid wolves. He couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't think. All he could do was scream as wave upon tremendous wave of pain hit him unceasingly.  
  
For what seemed like an eternity the pain continued, growing steadily stronger and more unbareable. Then the waves of pain stopped, and an exhausted teenage boy lay still, panting and gasping for air. Sweat rain down his face mixing with tears that still flowed. This is the same thing Quatre went through, the others probably had to as well. He couldn't even begin to imagin the degree to which the kind hearted Quatre had felt the pain. He hadn't been trained as Heero was. How could they do something like that to him? Didn't they even feel guilt?  
  
"Hmph, you lasted longer than the brat in there. You took more torture than he did as well. Not much, but still more." The doctor seemed somewhat impressed, but a smile of satisfaction spread across his face as he continued. "Mr. Treize said that when we were done, we could do anything we pleased with you boys. I'd like to stay and watch you suffer through more of the electrical shock experiment, but we have all we need from you." He took a pistol from his inside pocket. "I just can't let you go, now can I?"  
  
Heero just looked at him, vision blurred as he tried to hold up his head. He still struggled to breath, his chest rising and falling as he took in short gasps. He felt the barrel of the gun pressed against his rib cage. He winced because his previous gun shot wound was close to where he pointed the gun. The gun was right above his heart. He waited for the final blow that would end his life once and for all.  
  
*BANG!* A loud shot echoed in the room, floating down the hallways.  
  
Heero's breath caught in his throat, his eyes squeezed shut in anguish. Slowly he felt the life drain from him, flowing with the deep red blood that ran from the front of his shirt to the floor. He started coughing, trying to take in air. A bitter taste entered his mouth, blood spilling from the side of his mouth as his lungs begged to be filled with oxygen. Things started to become hazy, then to disappear from sight as the room turned from white to black. He heard the doctor's laugh, evil and merciless in the background as he slipped into the jaws of death. He kept on slipping, further and further, and there was nothing he could do to stop himself.  
  
Soon the boy lay limp, blood still oozing from his chest onto the floor, staining the white marble. They had all of the information they needed from him, besides, he was just one more useless boy now. What was the need to keep him alive? Besides, he liked to seem the terror in their faces as they died, the pain in their eyes that echoed in their screams. It amused him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dear God, what was that about?!?!?" Dou crumbled to his knees, speachless. He heard voices from the other side of the curtain where the other passengers remained. Heero had woken up again, struggling as he did before. Momentarily he stopped, then it was like he had a spasm. His body started to jerk and strain and there was a constant screaming from him. After about five minutes it stopped, but the tears only fell faster. With a last gasp, Heero lay trembling, then started having difficulty breathing. Now, he lay still, except for the involuntary trembling and the tears that continued to flow. His breathing went from gasps to slow, shallow breaths.  
  
Andrea returned, this time with the pilot. Her friend, Jessica, was taking care of the other passengers. They were bound to be startled, Dou didn't blame them.  
  
"Is everything okay? What in Lord's name happened back here. Andrea wouldn't let me back here, even when I heard the screams." He gave Andrea a disappointed look.  
  
"I asked her not to, thanks Andrea. I think things are going to be okay. He was going through some real pain, but I thinks it's over," Dou was breathing hard, half from fright, the other half from struggling with his friend. "I just don't understand what happened. He's never done this before, and if it's scared him this much, man if it's scared him at all, then you've got to know something is seriously wrong. It musta been pretty bad to scare the daylights out of him like that." Dou glanced back over at Heero.  
  
"Well, maybe the paramedics can help tell us what's wrong when we touch down. I left Jeremy in charge, but he can't land very well. I need to get back, unless you need help, then Jeremy can just circle around." The captain offered.  
  
"Forget the medics, they couldn't tell us. I know Heero's got a lot of things going through his mind, it might have triggered this. I just don't know what his problems are and I've got to wait until he wakes up to find out. Then, I can help him. The medics will just be wasting their time. Tell the control tower that everything is under control, Heero doesn't need any medical help. Then go ahead and land," Dou glanced into Heero's face,"I think the worst part is over for now. If anything, he'll just wake up scared to death."  
  
The captain nodded and headed back to the cockpit. Andrea looked at Dou, pity consuming her eyes.  
  
"I'm guessing the other passengers will want an explanation. What should I tell them Dou?" Andrea asked, helping him up from the floor.  
  
"I'll talk to them, that's if you don't mind staying with Heero for a few minutes?" Dou looked into her eyes, imploring her. He knew that people were going to get the wrong idea, and he wanted to make sure there wasn't a doubt in one person's mind about his brother. (Dou's going to feel Heero's more of his brother, so he's just going to refer to him as a brother for most of the time) Andrea nodded, understanding Dou's intentions.  
  
Dou walked off, through the curtain and was met by the curious eyes of strangers. He swallowed, glancing around the room. "Okay, I know you all want to here an explanation about the last few events that have occured. I understand completely and am going to tell you. Just so that none of you get the wrong idea about my brother. The screams you heard, they were from my brother. He's got a lot going through his mind right now, things I can't even begin to understand. He had, I guess you could call it, a nightmare. Only when he woke up, he didn't. It stayed with him and he was kinda in a world of his own. It's over now, he's gonna be okay. He just needs some rest."  
  
"Why did he have the dream in the first place?" The question popped up from a far corner. It was a young man's voice.  
  
"He fought in the war, I was fighting with him. It's probably some war experiences or something that didn't happen, but came true in his dreams."  
  
"Can I gived him sumfing?" It was a little girl's voice, she stood up on the seat of her chair, her arms waving madly in the air as her mother tried to seat her.  
  
"Sure, I guess. You'll have to wait till the plane lands, though." A small smile spread across Dou's face. The little girl seemed real sweet, and if she had something for Heero, he wasn't going to tell her no. The other passengers were also very understanding of their "little" problem. "Is there any other questions? I just want to make sure you all don't get the wrong impression here. This is nothing either of us knew about and is absolutely wasn't planned. I'd just like to thank you all for being understanding and helpful in vacating the Class B area so quickly. We just wanted to make sure no one was going to get hurt." Dou looked around, listening to silence, awaiting a question. "No more questions? That's a bit of a surprise, but hey, I'm not complaining. Thanks again everyone."  
  
Dou headed back out to where Andrea sat with the fatigued teenager. She'd just finished wiping away the last stray tears that trickled from his swollen eyes. The tears had finally ceased, showing that his hombre (brother) was improving somewhat from the "little" crisis that occured only moments before.  
  
"Thank you," Dou sat down next to her, looking over Heero's sleeping face. "They didn't have as many questions as I thought they would. One little girl even said she had something for Heero here."  
  
"Thoughtful, sounds like a sweet little girl. I heard, it was extremely quiet in there. I was surprised, kinda worried, too. You don't really expect that kind of reaction." The plane began to shudder as the wheels made contact with the solid earth. Then all movement stopped, the plane had landed safely and quickly. Suddenly a small squeal escaped the mouth of young child, a mother calling back to her, and then the little girl with the gift burst threw the curtain, a smile stretching from one ear to the other. She tackled Dou with a hug, making the two fall over backwards. She was holding a sheet of paper and a small stuffed animal. A white wolf cub. She climbed off of Dou and giggled. Dou sat up, surprised and looked like he'd just had a heart-attack.  
  
"Ooops! Sorry mister. My mommy tried to stop me, but I gotted past her and comed to gived these to you." She giggled behind her hand.  
  
Dou chuckled, the little girl was a lot like Katie Anderson, his new little sister. "That's okay, what's your name little one?" The little girl's mother burst through the curtain, a look of disapproval on her face. Unexpectedly, a small group of children ran out from behind her making her scream in surprise. They all ran over to Dou and his sleeping friend.  
  
"My name's Patricia. Everybody calls me Patty." The little kids began to surround them, each with a paper and/or a small gift.  
  
"Well, what's this? Where'd you all come from?" Dou smiled at the small group of children, their parents or guardians forming in a larger group behind them.  
  
A young boy, about 11 years of age, spoke up. "My sister, Patty, had a good idea. We all want to show our support and help and show your brother that it's okay to get scared, to have bad dreams. It's okay to fight, too. You fought in the war, and you learned to let it go. But your brother doesn't know how to let it go. So, I talked to all the kids, and we decided to help." The young pre-teen was pretty wise for his age. He was proud of his thoughtfullness in how to help out his sister and the two boys. "I'm Jeff, and, I guess we all have something for the both of you."  
  
Dou was touched, these little kids put their minds together and did something for the both of the Gundam Pilots. The kids didn't have to, he was surprised the kids weren't scared of him and his brother. But here they were, smiles on each of their faces, eyes shining, and holding pictures, letters, and a couple even held a stuffed animal or two.  
  
A small floated in the air and Dou spun around quickly and knelt beside Heero. "Stand back kids, I don't want you to get hurt." The small group of children stepped back, their smiles faultering. Dou turned his eyes back to Heero as he began to stir. His eyes fluttered open, clouded over and unfocused. He tried to sit up, but started to struggle as he felt the rope tighten around his arms and chest. "Heero, c'mon, I don't want to have through this a third time. Please man, you've got to snap out of it." Dou pleaded, searching his brother's eyes.  
  
"D-D-Dou?" His voice was filled with panic.  
  
"I'm right here, I'm not gonna leave you. It's okay, you're safe now. Everything's gonna be okay buddy." Dou grabbed Heero's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Heero stopped struggling, calming down at the sound of his friend's voice. He glanced over at Dou, relief filling his eyes. "Dou, is......is it really you?"  
  
"Naw, I'm Queen Cleopatre. Of course it's me." Dou began to untie the rope quickly and release his friend. "Sorry to disappoint you if you were expecting someone else. Guess you'll just have to put up with me for now buddy-boy." He grinned at Heero.  
  
Heero did something just seconds after Dou finished releasing him that surprised everyone. He bolted upright and threw his arms around Dou and began to thank God that he was alright. He let go of Dou who ws stunned by the sudden reaction.  
  
"What the hey was that for?" Dou finally blurted out.  
  
"I've never been so relieved to see you Dou. I never thought I'd be happier to see you alive and that pathetic look on your face." Heero let a small smile cross his lips.  
  
"What.......why did.........Did I miss something here?" He glanced over his shoulder at the children that were laughing at his surprised expression. "I missed something, didn't I?"  
  
Heero looked at the small children, each holding onto something. He gave them a curious look as Dou turned his attention back Heero.  
  
"Hey, the kids here have a little something for you." Dou explained.  
  
"For the both of you," Patty corrected, shaking her finger at him.  
  
"Okay, for the both of us. Patty here had asomething for ya, then her brother, probably the genius of the family," he put his hand on the Jeff's shoulder, and Patty hit her older brother in the back of the head. "....came up with a little conclusion. He got all of the there kids together and they've got something for us." He made sure to emphisize the word us. "Go ahead Jeff, tell him what you came up with."  
  
Jeff cleared his throat and repeated, "My sister, Patty, had a good idea. We all want to show our support and help and show you that it's okay to get scared, to have bad dreams. It's okay to fight, too. You both fought in the war, and he learned to let it go. But you don't seem know how to let it go. So, I talked to all the kids, and we decided to help."  
  
Heero looked a little embarrassed, and he turned his gaze away. He began to have trouble breathing again and the room was starting to spin. He heard Dou interrupt Jeff and felt his hand upon his shoulder.  
  
"You alright Heero?"  
  
Heero couldn't respond, he was still trying to catch his breathe. He was heating up, and the room was fading to black. He felt Dou lean him back onto the seat and heard his voice coaxing him, trying to get him to relax. Heero closed his eyes, trying to breathe, trying to settle down. This was probably the worst "dizzy spell" he'd ever experienced. He felt it slowly disappear, everything slowly returning to the way it was before the dizzy spell hit him. He opened his eyes to see Dou before him, worry etched upon his face.  
  
" 'Nother dizzy spell?" Heero nodded.  
  
"I'm okay, it just took me by surprise." A small hand touched his arm, it belonged to Patty. She looked at him, reassuringly. He smiled at her and she returned it with giggles.  
  
"Here, my daddy gived this to me before he left to fightted in the war. He sayed it would protect me and I could tell Blazer anything, and he'd tell my daddy. My daddy comed home after the war, and now my daddy's here to protected me. Jeff protected me too. Here," Patricia handed Heero the white wolf cub. "now he's gonna protected you. I maded this for you too." Patricia handed him a picture she'd drawn. It was very good for a girl her age. She seemed to be no more than six. It was a picture of an angel in a garden of flowers, butterflies filling the air. The sun was shining brightly through the clouds. Written on it were the words, "God bless".  
  
"Thank you," Heero took the gifts and the rest of the children ran up as Patty jumped up and gave him a hug. The kids handed the two letters, pictures, and even a couple of stuffed animals that they'd used for comfort but didn't need anymore. Each child made sure to get a hug from each teen, then they found their parents who told them how proud they were of their little one's good deed. They grabbed their things from their parents and said goodbye as they left. Andrea and Jessica were seeing the passengers out of the door, and as soon as everyone left Dou grabbed Heero's bag, placed Heero's things inside,*there wasn't much in there, and he had a lot of extra room* grabbed his things and helped his brother out of the air plane. They were sure to thank Andrea for her help and they left the gate and headed for the front doors.  
  
"Hey Heero, what happened back there?" Dou couldn't resist himself any longer.  
  
"What do you mean?" Heero gave him quizzical look. He didn't know what Dou was talking about other than the horrible nightmare he'd had. He puzzled over Dou's question, then remembered that he woke up tied to the back of the chair.  
  
"You practically killed me with your struggling back there. It was like you were awake, but in a dream. Surprisingly, you even screamed."  
  
"It must have been the dream," he spoke quieter, mostly to himself, "but it was so real. It was all so real." He shook his head, trying to disspell the thoughts and memories that filled his mind.  
  
Dou was sorry he asked, and changed the subject quickly as he spotted Hilde rushing up to them. "Okay, Heero, be prepared for anything. Here come's Hilde and she looks like she's on a sugar high or something. She gets really unpredictable when she's got this much energy and it's too late to run." Dou smile at him and Heero let out a small laugh.  
  
Hilde approached the two teens, excitement in her eyes and a large grin on her face. She greeted the two with a hug and took Heero's bag off of Dou's hands. "What took so long? I knew the plane had to take a couple of detours around some nasty thunderstorms, but your plane landed about fifteen minutes ago. Did you have some trouble?"  
  
Dou and Heero only glanced at each other, but they didn't answer Hilde's question.  
  
"Well Hilde, it's getting late, or at least later in the morning, and I guess you could say we've both had a really, really long flight. Did you bring the car?"  
  
"Ya, here. Let's get you both back home and into bed. You look like you could use a bit of sleep." An understanding smile spread across her lips. "I've gotten the sleep I need, so I'll drive. It's not like I really had anything else to do yesterday while you were gone."  
  
The three crossed over parking lot to a silver corvette that sat alone in the empty, vast darkness. The only lights that shone were the street lamps and the rare headlights of a passing car. Hilde opened up the back door so that Heero could lay down. She must have anticipated his exhaustion because a blanket lay stretched across the back seat and a pillow lay on top of the blanket near the other door just behind the driver's side. Heero got in and layed down immediately, for he didn't have much energy left after that horrendous nightmare. He was asleep before he hit the pillow. Hilde unlocked the passenger side door for Dou and let him get in as she reached over and secured Heero's seat belt, then covered him with another blanket that had been laying on the floor. She closed the door quietly and headed for the driver's side and jumped in.  
  
"I-i-its f-f-fre-ezing in h-e-er-re." Dou pointed out as Hilde turned the key in the ingition. The heat blasted forth from the vents and began to warm the car almost instantly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he praised as he leaned into the heat.  
  
"Dou, what else did you expect, it's nearly winter. It's supposed to start snowing sometime this morning." She couldn't help but laugh as Dou huddled closer to the vents. Hilde had grown accustomed to these temperatures, she grew up with winters that were so much colder and longer than they were in Valley Ridge. Dou leaned back against the seat as the warmth of the heater continued to flow throughout the car. "How's Heero doin' back there?"  
  
"The guy's had it pretty hard and he's exhausted. At least he's sleepin' soundly now."  
  
"You should be too, Dou. You have work tomorrow, you know. Maybe you should call in sick and rest tomorrow. You could use it. I'm sure they'd give you the day off. After all, I don't think you've ever taken a sick day."  
  
"No, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm the only mechanic they've got right now. Robert quit to go back to school and Dave's desperate. The guy's got lots of business, just hardly anyone working for him. He might even pull Lynn from her secretary position and have her out there helping me."  
  
"I didn't know Lynn knew that much about cars."  
  
"Ya, she knows a bit. She comes in handy from time to time, but she prefers to stick with costumer service."  
  
"Well, then you should at least be getting some sleep. Lay the seat back and rest, I'll take it from here." Hilde held Dou's hand and glanced at him, assuring him she had everything under control. Dou did as he was told, not leaning the seat too far back and hitting his brother. Within moments, Hilde could hear the soft snore that came from Dou as he slipped into the land of dreamers. "Poor guys, well, you both can get the sleep you deserve now. It's just me and the open road."  
  
~*~  
  
Small flakes of snow fell from the morning sky. The sky was being transformed from a navy blue to a mixture of yellows, pinks, and oranges. Light began to shine over the stretch of road as the sun peeked from behind the rolling hills. Snow covered the once green land with a cool blanket of white, beckoning to the earth that it was once again time to go into a deep slumber until spring visited once again.  
  
Hilde admired the breath-taking masterpeice of God before her, reminding herself not to take life for granted, you only get one. She had to have a picture of this. If only she had her camera with her........ Wait! She did, she was too lazy the day she thought of taking it out and left it in the car. She'd gotten agnry at herself because she had wanted to use it and it was in the car and Dou was at work. Hilde pulled over to the side of the road, putting the car in park and left the engine running as she took her camera off the floor in the back and headed outside. It was even more breath-taking than just a few moments ago. The a fourth of the sun was now shining above the horizen, making the soft oranges, yellows, and pinks become neon. Baby blues and spring greens also mingled with the new colors of the morning. Hilde took two pictures, one standing in front of the car, the other standing behind the car so she could get the car in the picture. She then snuck up and got a couple of pictures with the two sleeping boys. She wanted to remember them sleeping peacefully. She just wanted to remember them, should anything happen.  
  
She climbed back into the car, and took off down the road once more. She still had about ten miles to go.  
  
~*~  
  
Hilde pulled into the drive of a small two story house, white with blue trim around the windows and doorways. The sun now shone over the entire town of Valley Ridge. It was a fairly prosperous town, where everyone respected and looked out for each other.  
  
Hilde turned off the ingine and pulled out the key, then turning to Dou, shook him awake. "Hey sweet-heart, we're home. I'm not as strong as you so don't think I'm gonna even attempt to carry you."  
  
Dou awoke and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The bright morning sunlight greeted his eyes. He groaned. "Did you have to get home so fast? I bet you sped just so you had a reason to wake me up earlier. I swear, I just fell asleep." He chuckled.  
  
"Actually, Dou, I stopped for about ten minutes, and you've been sleeping for about an hour now." She giggled as she got out of the car and went to unlock the front door.  
  
"Hey, little bro," Dou called back as he leaned the seat upright. "You need to wake up for about five minutes. We're here buddy." A groan floated from the back seat. "My point exactly."  
  
"What time is it?" Heero rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Dou got out and opened Heero's door.  
  
Dou looked down at his watch, "It's almost 4:30 in the morning." Dou laughed as he heard another groan escape Heero's throat. Dou undid his seat belt and helped him up out of the car. Hilde had already grabbed Heero's bag and was locking up the car. Dou led his brother into the house and into the guest room. "Just make yourself at home buddy."  
  
Heero sat on the edge of the bed after Hilde had pulled away the blankets. He stripped off his shoes and fell back onto the middle of the bed, asleep just after he felt the pillow beneath his head. Out of exhaustion, he fell into a dreamless sleep. It was a wonderous, peacefull, dreamless sleep.  
  
Dou stood in the doorway, arms hugging Hilde in a loving embrace. He was tired and sore but he didn't want to leave Hilde.  
  
"You should get some sleep Dou. You're gonna need your rest tomorrow." Hilde turned in his embrace and looked him in his blue eyes. They kissed, enjoying each others' company, but finally Hilde pulled herself away and ushered Dou to his room. She layed him down and covered him after taking off his shoes. She kissed him one last time and left the room, letting him fall to sleep as she pulled down the shades.  
  
Hilde headed to the back to where she had set down Heero's bag. She returned to the sleeping boy's quarters and opened the door, quietly entering his room and putting his clothes in the drawers. She took out pictures that looked as though they'd been drawn by children, letters, and stuffed animals. "Why would he have all of these toys in here?" She quickly brushed the thought from her mind and ran into the living room where the vid-phone was ringing. She hastily opened the screen and accepted the call before it woke up her sleeping friends.  
  
"Hi Hilde. Dou there?"  
  
"Hey Trowa, ya we just got back. He's asleep but if you need to talk, I can wake him up."  
  
"No, that's fine. I was just calling to see how thing's are going. Quatre called last night saying he hadn't heard from Dou and he was supposed to get a call from him as soon as Dou returned home. He seemed real worried. He also told me about Heero. Is everything okay?"  
  
"Ya, he's just tired. Dou said that they'd had one heck of a flight, but he was too tired to tell me what happened. I'll ask him about it later when he wakes up. He still has to go to work again tomorrow."  
  
"Is he really going to work tomorrow? You'd think the guy would take some time off and rest."  
  
"Ya, but their short handed and they need him. I'd go and help him, but he wouldn't let me leave Heero, I can tell you that now."  
  
"You're right," Trowa laughed, something that happened a lot more often than during the war. "Well, I guess I'd better tell Quatre everything's okay, he probably didn't get any sleep last night and he'll be worried sick."  
  
"Alright, bye Trowa."  
  
"Goodbye Hilde."  
  
With Trowa's final goodbye, the screen faded to black and there was silence once more. It felt weird for the house to be so quiet. Especially when Dou was home. It was almost never quiet with his talking and antics.  
  
Heading for the kitchen, Hilde opened the fridge. She wasn't really hungry, but she knew that if she didn't eat she be useless to the guys because she'd be in bed, sick. The last meal she could remember eating was probably breakfast yesterday, she'd been too caught up in preparing the house for Heero's arrival and worring about the prolonged trip that she really hadn't gotten the time to grab some food. Nothing appealed to her stomache except for a pop, so she grabbed a can out of the fridge and began to raid the cupboards. Nothing! She headed to the pantry and the only thing that even caught her intrest were some Strawberry Pop-Tarts. Hilde took a pack out and threw the two breakfast pastries into the toaster and then sat atop the opposite counter and fell into her thoughts. "Why didn't the guys want to talk about what happened on the plane? Surely it couldn't have been that bad. Heero looked like he was overly exhausted, though. Worse than when he called. What happened up there?" Still mulling over the thoughts, the toaster popped up, literally making Hilde jump. She just barely caught herself before she screamed out loud.  
  
"Dumb toaster," muttered Hilde as she grabbed her breakfast snack heading into the living room. She sat on the couch, nibbling at her food. "Heero looked as if he'd just been through an aweful nightmare. I just don't understand what could possibly have scared him so much, something obviously had to have if he's going to avoid the subject like that. I think I even saw some fear flickering in his eyes, even if it was for just a moment, when I asked him about it. Hmmm. I'll have to see if I can't get something out of Dou later." Hilde looked down and realized without even noticing, she had finished off both Pop-Tarts and was just finishing her pop. *weird when that happens, isn't it. Ooops, my bad! on with the story* Hilde looked at the grandfather clock that sat in the corner of the room. 5:07 in the morning. What was she going to do with the rest of her day? She still had a long ways to go before the guys even thought of waking up. "Well, I could always......," she thought out loud, but was stopped mid- sentence by a door being shut.  
  
"Well, lookes like one of the sleeping beauties didn't feel like staying in bed." Hilde got up and walked down the hall, passing by Heero's door. It was open and the young pilot was no where to be seen. She proceeded down the hall to the bathroom. The door was closed and the light was on. Hilde knocked softly upon the door, "Heero, are you alright? Do you need anything?" Her reply was a cough, then a gagging sound, and finally the sound of someone loosing their last meal. Hilde grabbed a hand towel from the closet and, grabbing the door knob, turned it slowly and opened the door. There sat Heero on the floor, leaning against the toilet, his eyes closed. Hilde crossed over to where he struggled to stay awake and sat beside him. "Heero, are you okay?"  
  
Heero wasn't sure if he should answer. If he tried to speak at the moment, he'd probably end up vomiting. He was about to shake his head "yes", but he felt the sudden need to throw up again. He hung his head back over the toilet and began to feel his stomache churn as he gagged and then finally threw up the few remaining contents that were in him. He felt his body begin to tremble involuntarily as he tried to slow his breathing. It didn't work. Where things just going to continue to go against him? Why did life have to be so difficult now? It seemed like even after the war, he still couldn't rest.  
  
Hilde handed Heero the towel, which he took gratefully from her, and placed her hand upon his shoulder. He was freezing. He was shaking pretty hard, whether from the cold or from throwing up, she didn't know. "I'll be back in a minute, you just stay right here." It seemed like a stupid thing to say, after all the guy sure didn't look like he'd be leaving the bathroom any time soon.  
  
Hilde grabbed the quilt from her bed and headed back to the bathroom. Heero still sat where she'd left him, still sick and tired. "Here," she placed the quilt around Heero's shoulders, "this'll help keep you warm." She held the young man in her arms and felt him lean into her. He was so tired, so vunerable, that he just didn't seem to have the strength to keep up his little cherade of not needing anyone's help. She held him close to her in an attempt to warm him faster and let him lay in her arms.  
  
Heero leaned into Hilde, feeling a strange comfort and warmth. He was so exhausted, he just didn't care anymore. He cuddled close to Hilde, feeling his stomache object and his muscles rebel to the sudden order to move. He felt his body continue to shiver, but it was subsiding as warmth washed over him. He didn't want to have to go through this. He just wanted to sleep, to be at peace.  
  
Why couldn't he just sleep for one full night? He hadn't been able to sleep, so he'd called Dou yesterday around noon. Dreams, no nightmares, of the war still plagued his mind. The pain always returned, and it would scare to the point where he could no longer stay in bed. He'd spend countless, long nights awake and terrified, not wanting to sleep for fear he wouldn't wake up again. His dreams were so realistic, he'd almost nearly died, and he would have had he not been awakened by the alarm clock. He feared sleep, his dreams, and even himself. He didn't want to feel this way, he didn't want to fear. He just wished the war would leave him as it had everyone else. He wanted a normal life, he wanted to be with Relena. He wanted to tell her he loved her and never leave her side. But until the war left his life,  
  
he was bound to a life of wishing, of hoping things would return to normal. It was pure torture.  
  
His stomache muscles started to convulse, cramping and pulsing. He knew there was nothing more in him to throw up and his mind tried to convice his stomache of this, but his body had other ideas for him. Heero sat up, maybe a little too fast for he felt instantly dizzy and light-headed, and leaned over the toilet once more. He tried to throw up, but nothing came out. Heero tried to breath, but for every exhale, there should have been and inhale. He couldn't take in any air, he couldn't breathe. He felt his lungs begging for oxygen, but he could not satisfy them. He felt his face growing hot as he struggled for at least one small breath, but his wishes were denied. The room around him began to fade out, he needed air! He felt as if he were being strangled by an invisible hand, a hand who's iron grasp he could not escape. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he thought he heard Hilde, but it was so faint, he couldn't tell for sure.  
  
"Heero, you've got to calm down. You've got to breathe. The air is all around you, you just need to calm yourself down and take in slow breaths." Hilde contiued to speak in a soothing tone, trying to get Heero to breathe. It wasn't working, he still couldn't breathe. Hilde was afraid he'd pass out and she'd have to do emergency breathing for the guy.  
  
Heero was on the virge blacking out, when suddenly he felt cold, rejuvinating air enter his lungs. He could finally breathe again. He felt as if he dying, and for once, he was scared of death. He took in large, gasping breaths. The room started to appear again and he could see Hilde's worried, but relieve face. He felt her wrap her arms around him once more and let him lean back into her embrace.  
  
Hilde held onto Heero, letting him close his eyes and rest. She felt as though she was going to lose him if he hadn't started breathing again. His face was still flushed and his breathing still erratic, but it was regulating. He looked like a little boy. "It's okay my meho, everything's going to be okay," Hilde didn't know why she called Heero her meho just then. *(Spanish) meho: son* Maybe it was her maternal side taking control. She'd studied Spanish and the word just came out. Heero didn't seem to mind, he almost looked as if he enjoyed being called her meho, even if he didn't have any idea what the word meant. He seemed to calm down dramatically as well. So Hilde continued to speak using some Spanish, talking to him in a soothing tone. "Your hombre and I will take care of you from now on meho. Everything is going to be okay. There's no need to be alone anymore meho or to be scared. I will protect you Heero."  
  
He was almost completely calmed down when a groan escaped this throat. The pain started slowly, but continued to grow intensly. He felt a slight twinge at frist, then the pain continued to grow. After only a few minutes, he already felt as though his insides were being ripped apart by a pack of rabid wolves. His muscles began to cramp on him again, sending undescribeable agony throughout his entire body. He began to shake violently as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on anything but the pain. A small scream escaped his lips, as he felt Hilde hold him tighter and tried to talk to him. It wasn't working. He could feel himself gasping for air once again. He was going through so much torment that he felt like he wanted to die at this point. He opened his eyes, they were filled with tears once more, and looked into Hilde's face. "Help me, please Hilde," he begged. Heero didn't know what else to do, he just wanted the pain to stop. It was worse than the pain he'd felt in his dream. He could feel the tears fall from his eyes and trace their path down his cheeks. His actions were reflected in Hilde's face.  
  
A tear fell from each of her eyes, but she quickly brushed them away as she looked down at a scared and hurt little boy. This wasn't Heero, the Gundam Pilot. This was Heero, a frightened and hurting boy who sought only comfort and help. She felt her heart tear in two as she held onto him, rocking slowly back and forth. She brought her free hand up to Heero's face and lightly brushed away his tears. They were only replaced by fresh ones. She tried to speak to him once more, "Meho, it's alright. Shhhh, it's going to be alright. Just think of something else meho. Try and think of a certain seniorita by the name of Peacecraft. Miss Relena Peacecraft. You love her, don't you meho? Come, talk to me, it'll make you feel better. Please Heero, don't give up on me just yet." Heero still didn't answer, he just continued to tremble and cry. "I'm sorry Heero," she thought to herself as she tried to comfort him, " but I don't know what else to do or say." Hilde didn't want to, but she was at a total loss as to how to help Heero. "Shhhhh, everything's going to be alright. Your hombre will know what to do."  
  
Hilde began to lay Heero down upon the floor, but he only grabbed a hold of her arm and held fast. He didn't want to be left alone. He cuddled closer to Hilde, trying make the pain stop, but it only increased. Heero cried out in anguish once more as he felt Hilde hold onto him, rocking him in a feeble attempt to make the pain, or at least some of it go away. He closed his eyes and let the tears continue, running in rivers from his bloodshot and swollen eyes. He didn't know how much more he could handle.  
  
Hilde, seeing as Heero wasn't going to let her go and she couldnt' carry him, turned her head so as not to scream in Heero's ears, and called out for Dou. "Dou! Dou can you hear me!" Her reply was an exasperated sigh. "Dou, c'mon I need your help, now!" Hilde made sure that Dou heard her. There was a scrambling and stumbling sound and then a door opening.  
  
"Hilde, where are ya? What's wrong?" Dou called from down the hall, making sure not to raise his voice too much because he still thought that Heero was asleep.  
  
"Down here Dou. In the bathroom. Hurry up!" She called as she turned back to Heero who cowered in her arms, tears staining his cheeks and spilling onto the blanket. Hilde heard Dou trot down the hall and he froze when he entered the doorway.  
  
He took one look at his brother and nearly collapsed on the floor. Heero's pain was undescribeable, shown to all who could see the look on his face. He rushed over to Hilde as she continued to rock him, and kneeled beside the two. "What happened?"  
  
"I found him in here throwing up. He almost blacked out one time because he couldn't breathe. Nothing even came up, but he continued anyway. Then I let him lay down as I held him and he was calming down, but then he started to tremble and groan and then he ended up like this. I-I don't know what to do Dou. I didn't want to wake you up, I just didn't know what to do."  
  
Hilde looked ashamed, but Dou didn't know why. She'd done nothing of which she should be ashamed of. He place a hand on her shoulder and spoke softly,"Why are you ashamed. If anything you probably saved his life. You've done everything you can Hilde." She smiled at him, then returned her gaze to the pitiful form that now lay in her arms. Dou wasn't really sure about what to either. "Does he have a fever?" He needed somewhere to start, so he began with the simple stuff.  
  
Hilde realized that she hadn't check and probably should have. She moved aside Heero's bangs and pressed her lips against his forehead. "Without a doubt," was all she said. He was burning up and Hilde knew she should have thought of it and done something about it earlier.  
  
Dou got up and left the bathroom, returning with a small washcloth and a large bowl. The bowl was filled with ice cubes. Dou filled it with water when he reached the bathroom. "Here, you can use this to try and see if you can't bring the fever down." Hilde took the washcloth from Dou and submerged it into the water, wrung it out, and dap Heero's forehead and cheeks in a comforting motion. Dou didn't know what else he could really do. He didn't know what was wrong with Heero and he didn't want to take any chances. "Hilde to tell you the truth, I'm not sure what to do either."  
  
Heero's gasps became more fequent and forced. "I think we need to take him to the hospital, Dou. He's getting worse and I don't think he wants to hold out any longer. If his fever keeps rising, he could go into shock and we could lose him." Hilde knew they couldn't help him on their own. Dou only nodded in agreement, he couldn't help but feel useless and hurt by Heero's pain. It was like Dou could feel the same pain, the same helplessness, the same exhaustion as his brother. Only Dou didn't have to feel it like Heero did. Heero was now barely able to breathe.  
  
"Dou, call an ambulence, quick! He needs help now and they can get him there faster than we could." Dou didn't need to be told twice. He bolted out the room and into the living room. He hastily opened the screen and typed in the emergency number. It was answered on the second ring.  
  
"This is Valley Ridge medical center. What's your emergency." The dispatcher answered calmly.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong. Uh, my brother's got a really high fever, he can barely breathe, and he's in a lot of pain. I need an ambulance now!" At this point Dou was freaking out again.  
  
"Settle down, we need you to remain calm and give us your home address."  
  
"Uhm..........325 Morgan Street." He had his address memorized by heart, but he had to think about it because he was so freaked out. "C'mon, Heero needs you. You've got to calm down."  
  
"Okay, we have an ambulance on the way. Just keep talking to me until they get there. Where is your brother at right now?"  
  
"He's in the bathroom right now with my girlfriend."  
  
"Okay, I need you to check on them, tell me everything that's wrong." Dou bolted from the couch and back down the hall. He found the two still on the floor, Hilde holding the young teen. Heero's face had turned a ghost white except for his cheeks, they were almost a ruby red, they were so flushed. Hilde turned to look at Dou, hope leaving her eyes.  
  
"His fever's shot way up. He's hardly breathing, it's no more than a whisper. Where's the ambulance Dou?"  
  
"They're on their way. Just stay with him Hilde, they'll be here in a minute." God he hoped so. He couldn't stand it if anything happened to his friend. He rushed back to the vid-phone to relay the message. "His fever's gone way up and his breathing's no more than a whisper. He's ghost white too."  
  
"Okay, can you hear the ambulance sirens yet?" Dou heard them, they were growing louder.  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Good, they should be there in a minute. I'm gonna need you to go and open the door and show them where your brother's at." Dou nodded in understanding. The dispatcher was talking to him as if he was a child. Right now, Dou probably needed to be instructed like a child. He still couldn't think straight.  
  
The ambulance stopped right in front of the house and Dou ran to open the door as the paramedics grabbed their things and rushed up to the house. Dou led them down the hall to the bathroom. They entered and set to work as Hilde layed Heero down. He had fallen unconcious.  
  
Dou held Hilde as he stood out of the way, looking on as the E.M.T.'s check Heero's vital signs and worked on him. "Oh Dou," was all Hilde said before she turned and lay her head against Dou's chest. He felt his shirt become wet as Hilde let the tears fall that she had fought off for so long. Dou held onto her, trying to calm her as well as himself.  
  
Two paramedics ran out of the house and returned with a gurney and set it beside Heero. They lifted him onto the bed and strapped him down. They'd inserted a tube down his throat and were breathing for him. They'd also inserted an I.V. into his arm and were pumping liquids into him. A paramedic walked over to where Dou and Hilde stood, leaving three others to take Heero to the ambulance where they would continue to work on him. They weren't in such a hurry as they had been, they'd gotten everything under control now.  
  
"Are you his brother?" It was a woman; she was kind and understanding.  
  
"Ya, I am." Dou watched as Heero passed by. He looked so frail and helpless that Dou couldn't bear to watch him.  
  
"Is your brother allergic to anything that you know of?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Has he had any past medical problems or injuries?"  
  
Dou couldn't help but laugh a little at this question. "Ya, but if I told you them, we'd be here for a week if I kept going non-stop."  
  
"Why is that so funny? Has he had physical problems since he was a child?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry lady, but the only thing I can really tell you is that we were pilots in the war and Heero isn't one of the luckiest guys when it comes to not getting hurt. He sure had Lady Luck on his side a lot after each injury because he lived through each and every one of them."  
  
The paramedic just shook her head and continued to write on a clip board. "Is there anything else, any medical problems or injuries I should be aware of?"  
  
"Nothing that I know of."  
  
"Alright, then we'll be getting your friend to the hospital. I'll have to ask you to come in and fill out some paper work." The paramedic turned to leave.  
  
"Dou, you'd better get your shoes on and I'll grab the keys and start the car," Hilde pulled away from Dou's comforting arms and began to wipe away her tears. She looked into her boyfriend's eyes, tired and worried, but strength and compassion were also evident. She knew he wasn't going to be able to be as strong when the adrenaline wore off so she was gonna have to pull herself together again.  
  
He only nodded and let got of her heading back for his room. By this rate, he wasn't even going to make it past lunch tomorrow. He threw on his shoes, not even bothering to tie them, grabbed his wallet and jacket, locked the front door, and headed towards the car where Hilde was waiting. The paramedics had already taken off for the hospital. Dou jumped into the passenger side and put on his seat belt as Hilde pulled out of the drive and down the road. He glanced out his window, nervous neighbors watched them in confusion, trying to make out what was wrong. Dou didn't pay them any attention. He felt himself loosing strength and exhaustion setting in. His adrenaline rush was over and now he felt even more tired than before. It was going to be a very long day.  
  
"Lay back and rest Dou," Hilde had collected herself and was now taking the lead, "you still need your rest. You don't have to fill out the paper work right away and Heero probably won't be waking up for a couple of hours. You need to get as much sleep as possible."  
  
Just a few moments ago Hilde was practically crying her eyes out and she had no clue as to what to do or how to handle things. Now she was taking the offense and she had an iron will and strength that surpassed his own even if he was at full health. "How the heck do women do that!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Within five minutes they were at the hospital. They entered, Hilde nearly carrying Dou, and headed to the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me," Hilde called to alert the nurse they were there, "but could you tell me where we can find the teenage boy that just came in?"  
  
"Are you family?" she called over the counter, pity in her voice.  
  
"He's my brother, well, sort of." Dou called, doing anything to stay awake.  
  
"Here, you'll need to fill these out. He's in room 128. The doctors may be in there, though. If the door's shut, please just wait outside."  
  
"Thank you," replied Hilde as the two headed down the hall after Hilde grabbed the forms.  
  
The door was open so the two entered. They found a doctor writing down some information and the same paramedic that had questioned Dou. The paramedic spotted the two first and told the doctor.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dr. McGowen, I'll be treating your brother. I'm still unsure as to what happened here with him, but so far it only looks like an extreme case of the flu and severe dehydration. My friend here, Cori told me that he'd been a pilot in the war. Is that true?"  
  
Dou had heard the diagnosis before, but he wasn't sure what the doctor was getting at by knowing if Heero'd fought in the war before or not. "Ya, we fought along side each other. What's this got to do with anything?"  
  
"He may be mentally and emotionally exhausted as well as physically. This could make a simple flu bug into a deadly killer. Has he been getting a lot of sleep?" The doctor was starting to make sense.  
  
"No, not really." Geeze, why didn't Dou see this before. Talk about over- looking the obvious.  
  
"Well, that could be the reason he's here and not at home resting in bed. Thank you, that should be all for now. Call me if you need anything." With this the doctor left to treat other patients.  
  
Lacey looked over at the two and crossed over to them. "You guys gonna be okay? You look like you've been through a lot."  
  
Hilde smiled reassuringly. "Ya, thanks for helpin' us out back there."  
  
"Hey, just doin' my job. Besides I was glad to help." Lacey left and Dou and Hilde were alone in the room with Heero.  
  
"Here, you might as well grab a seat Dou. It looks like we may be here for a while." She led him over to a small couch and bade Dou to sit down beside her. He did willingly and layed his head wearily upon her lap.  
  
"Why can't thing's just be normal? Why can't the war just leave him be so the guy can get on with his life?" Dou looked over to where his buddy lay asleep, wires and tubes attached all over his body, monitoring him closely. He was still breathing with the help of the ventilator and I.V.'s were still running into his body.  
  
"I don't know sweet-heart. But I do know one thing." Hilde held Dou's hand in hers.  
  
"What's that," he asked, his voice no more than a whisper.  
  
"That your brother needs you and he most likely wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. He needs you now, and you'll be there to help him. But you can't do it by yourself. That's why I'll always be here to help you." She kissed the top of his head.  
  
"How do you do it Hilde?" he asked, sitting up. "How do you always know what to say, to always manage the strength to carry on even when everyone else has given up?"  
  
Hilde didn't really know what to say at this. "My mother told me before she died, that God made women strong where men were not. She said that a man can be strong physically, but he cannot match a woman emotionally or mentally. He did this so that man need not hide his pride from the woman he trusts and loves, so that he may turn to her for help. It also prepared a woman to be a mother, someone her children may turn to, someone to comfort. A mother's strength is unfathomable when it concerns her children, and her anger is one to make even God fear. Her strength and determination allows her to hold a family together, to protect the ones she loves. That's why God made us they way we are, and wisdom just comes from experience and having a good role model." She smiled at him as he looked at her with a renewed respect.  
  
"Well, I'm glad God let my find and fall in love with you, because I know I seriously wouldn't have made it without you Hilde." He layed his head down upon her lap and closed his eyes.  
  
"Go to sleep Dou, you've had a hard day and you still deserve a well needed rest." Hilde softly moved Dou's bangs out of his eyes and watched his as he fell asleep on her lap. She began to stroke his hair as a mother would a frightened child. Soon Dou was asleep, covered by a blanket that Hilde had asked a passing nurse for. "I have a feeling this isn't going to be the last time we all see the inside of this hospital, of this room. I don't think it'll be this minor of a problem either. I just hope I'm wrong."  
  
  
  
-Lady Stardancer  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry to keep you waiting. I almost had this chapter done when my computer tried to save and did something wrong and wouldn't read the program. So I had to rewrite it, and I changed a few things to my liking as well. Thanks to Pixie Dragon, *YOUR MY FIRST REVIEWER!*  
  
I seriously hope that I can get some more reviewers as well. It's great to hear from everyone and it seriously gives me a much needed boost with my self-confidence and self-esteem. I just thought I'd give you a little foreshadow with the last few sentences. Hope you liked this one. I'm starting immediately on the fourth chapter. ~*~THANXIES!~*~ 


	4. A Call for Help

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Pilots or anything else that is affiliated with them. Pretty much anything you recognize. =) I do own the plot. The names I use that don't seem familiar, you can give the credit to my best friends. These were the names of my friends who just came off of the top of my head.  
  
~*~Chapter 4~*~  
  
A Call for Help  
  
"......Go to sleep Dou, you've had a hard day and you still deserve a well needed rest." Hilde softly moved Dou's bangs out of his eyes and watched his as he fell asleep on her lap. She began to stroke his hair as a mother would a frightened child. Soon Dou was asleep, covered by a blanket that Hilde had asked a passing nurse for. "I have a feeling this isn't going to be the last time we all see the inside of this hospital, of this room. I don't think it'll be this minor of a problem either. I just hope I'm wrong."  
  
~*~  
  
Hilde awoke to the sound of a wailing siren. She didn't remember where she was at first, that was until she heard a steady beep sounding in front of her. It came back to her quickly, they were in the hospital, they'd called an ambulance to get Heero. He'd been throwing up and was having troubles breathing. He'd also had a high fever and something else was wrong, something that caused him great pain, but no one knew what it was. She spotted Heero, still sleeping, still hooked up to the numerous machines. Hilde looked down, only to find Dou still asleep on her lap. His face was regaining a healthy color.  
  
"Oh man, talk about uncomfortable," the young girl stretched quietly and yawned. She looked out the window and saw the sun setting on the horizen. "Dusk already?" Hilde looked down at her watch, it was 6:00 in the evening. Wow, she'd slept nearly all day! No wonder she was so stiff and sore. Dou began to stir in his sleep, and Hilde place her hand on his arm, whispering, "It's okay Dou, I'm right here. Nothing's going to hurt you. Shhhhh. Nothing's gonna hurt you." Dou settled down once more and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Dr. McGowan entered the room, making sure to be quiet so as not to wake anyone. He spotted Hilde and headed over toward her. "Awake are we?"  
  
"Ya, but you guys should try a new furniture store, these things are as hard as a rock." The doctor only grinned at her and chuckled to himself.  
  
"I know, but the color goes so well with the room."  
  
"I think they do special requests," retorted Hilde, holding Dou's head as she slipped out from under him. "Can you get me that pillow from the other bed or do you need it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Hilde took the pillow from the doctor and place it under Dou's head. He slept through it all, not knowing the difference. Hilde continued to stretch her muscles as the doctor only shook his head and went to check on Heero.  
  
"How's he doing, Dr. McGowen?" Hilde peered over his shoulder. He only looked back at her and grinned.  
  
"He's improving nicely, he should be waking up in a few hours. His heart beat's grown stronger and the color's coming back to his face. Those are just a few of his improvements. He can probably start breathing on his own, but we don't want to push it too far, he still needs rest." The doctor gave her a curt nod and left the room.  
  
Hilde walked over to Heero's bedside and sat next to him. He was sleeping soundly and she had to admit he was looking so much better. Standing up, she brushed back his bangs and placed her lips on his forehead once again. His fever was gone, a very good sign. Heero flinched, but he didn't wake up, sleep kept its claim on him. That was fine, he needed to rest.  
  
Walking out of the room she spotted the same paramedic who had talked to them. Cori was it? Almost instantly Cori spotted Hilde and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey, how're things goin' with your friend? Chris tells me he's improving rapidly." Cori greeted her with a tired smile.  
  
"It's going great, the guys are sleeping. You just get off of shift?" Hilde tried to get a conversation going so she wouldn't get bored. Hospitals have absolutely nothing for entertainment.  
  
"Ya, you guys were probably the worst case we brought in. The only one that came close was a car crash, the driver lost control and ran into a ditch. He only had a broken arm, nothing major. You look like your hungry, wanna come to the cafeteria and grab a bite to eat with me?" Hilde accepted the offer readily, she hadn't eaten since breakfast and she was strangly hungry. Besides, Cori only looked a couple of years older than her and she seemed really nice. It would give her someting to do.  
  
The two new found friends wondered down the hall to the small food court. Hilde and Cori each ordered a bottle of water and a salad. They took a table in the corner and began to chat. Hilde found out that her name was Cori Brazzle and she was a 22 year old single mother. She had a son, he was a freshman in high school and an honors student. Surprisingly he attended the same school Hilde just graduated from, she'd graduated the year before. Cori moved from Skyeview to Valley Ridge two years ago and they only lived four blocks from Hilde and Dou. Hilde had a feeling they were going to get to be really good friends. She and Cori shared a lot of the same views on life and were becoming good friends quickly.  
  
"I'll have to talk Dou into coming to visit. We'll also have to wait for Heero to get better, Dou's pretty protective of him and he'd probably kill me if I mentioned that we should visit and take Heero with us." Hilde finished her bottle of water. "He wouldn't mind much though if you and Benjamin came over for a visit."  
  
"Well, I guess I could always just say I was coming over to check on Heero, it'd give Ben a reason to come with. I swear, that kid always has to have a reason for everything." Cori and Hilde laughed as Cori told her how stubborn Ben was and their recent "surprise" trip. Just so she didn't ruin the surprise, Cori literally had to drag her son kicking and screaming to the car and tie him to the seat just so he wouldn't jump out.  
  
"Oh no, Dou's probably up by now," Hilde glanced at her watch, "he'll be wondering where on Earth I went off to." The young teen dumped her garbage in the nearest trash can and came back to grab her water bottle.  
  
"Ben's probably waitin' and wondering where his mom's at." Cori thought outloud.  
  
"Well, it was fun having this little converstion," Hilde smiled. "You'll have to stop by the house sometime."  
  
"I'll be sure to do that." Cori smiled and left after giving Hilde one last goodbye.  
  
Hilde bought another bottle of water for Dou and headed back the room after stopping quickly by the water fountain to refill her's. Sure enough when Hilde reached the room there was Dou awake and sitting by Heero's bedside. He didn't even notice that she'd returned until she placed her hand on his right shoulder. He turned to face her.  
  
"Where ya been?" He allowed himself a slight smile.  
  
"I went to grab something to eat with the paramedic, Cori. The one that asked you the questions about Heero." Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she bent down and kissed him on his cheek. He only returned his attention back to his brother. "Dou?"  
  
Dou looked back into her eyes, still only half awake, "Hm?"  
  
"He's going to be okay, I've already talked to the doctor. He should be waking up in a little while, but are you going to be okay?"  
  
Dou thought for a moment, unsure of how he should answer. "I-I don't know. I'm not quite sure what you're asking."  
  
"I know Heero's like a brother to you. And seeing him like this is practically killing you, I can see it in your eyes. You're wearing yourself out."  
  
A heavy sigh escaped his lips, "I just want things to be normal. I just want to forget the war, forget about nearly killing ourselves because a couple of groups of people couldn't settle a little dispute that escalated to the need to take other's lives. We should have been going to school, having normal lives, just worring about our friends and homework, but instead we were worring about living from one minute to the next, trying to hide ourselves so we wouldn't get caught or killed. I hated having to take the lives of so many, just so I could live an extra day. Sure, I may never have met the guys, but if we were supposed to be friends, we would have found each other. I just hate it that for these few good things to exist, we had to pay such a price. Thousands upon thousands of people died. Quite a few weren't soldiers either, they were innocent people. I just wish things could be normal Hilde, I just want things to be normal for all of us so we can get on with our lives and actually have a life. Pretty much everyone else has, but I can't stand to see that Heero, who's suffered more than the rest of us, still can't have a life." He let his head drop to his chest, his eyes stinging in the threat of oncoming tears. Dou quickly blinked them back.  
  
Hilde had been listening to Dou, her heart crying out to him. But she had quickly glanced at Heero's sleeping form. He wasn't sleeping any longer. He'd heard all Dou had to say, and an appreciative glimmer of hope shimmered in his deep blue eyes. "Well, why don't you tell your brother that then?" Hilde let a smile crease her lips.  
  
"I would, and I will if he ever wakes up anytime soon." Dou still let his head hang, not really catching the hint of mischief in Hildes voice.  
  
"I didn't know you cared so much Dou," a voice whispered, amusement playing in the words.  
  
Dou's head shot up, his eyes catching sight of his awakened brother. He sat there in astonishment at the grin that appeared on his face, he'd heard Dou's conversation with Hilde. Dou let out a laugh, wondering why he didn't catch onto Hilde sooner.  
  
"You heard all of that, didn't you you little eavesdropper," Dou should have known better. Heero only nodded his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"You mean that?" he gave Dou an inquisitive glance as he whispered the question.  
  
"You kidding? What make's you think I would say something like that about you?" Dou smiled showing he was only joking, but yes, he meant every word he spoke.  
  
"Thanks Dou," his brother called from the bed.  
  
"Anytime bro," Just then Dr. McGowen came in a smile upon his face after he saw that Heero was awake.  
  
"And how are we all doing this evening?" He sounded way too cheery for Heero's liking.  
  
"I hate these beds and I don't need the help of these machines any more," he spoke with loathing in his voice for being hooked up to the machines in the first place.  
  
"Well, looks like Heero's back," Dou only shook his head and started to laugh. When Dou looked back at his brother, he had a smug look on his face and Dou just couldn't help but burst out in laughter at his exspresion. Hilde joined in as the she couldn't restrain herself any longer.  
  
"Looks like we'll be out of here in no time," Hilde predicted at Heero's sudden change of mood.  
  
"Hey, doc. A few words of advice. You might want to disconnect all of those machines and take him off the respirator, or he will do it himself. Even I can't stop him for doing that." Dou looked over at his brother who looked at the doctor, almost daring him to think Dou was wrong.  
  
"Well, let's make a deal. I get rid of all of these machines and you stay in that bed and don't try and escape. I seriously doubt Cori really wants to haul you in again, especially now thats she's off shift." Dr. McGowen returned Heero's look, just daring him to refuse.  
  
"Fine," was all he had to say. Reluctance was evindent.  
  
"Wow, I haven't seen a challenge like that since Heero met Trowa." Dou shook his head in amazement.  
  
Heero still wasn't as stubborn as he'd been, but he wasn't going to settle for less than he wanted. He seriously didn't like help from others, but he allowed it from his friends. He absolutely refused to accept help from stupid pieces of scrap metal when he didn't need it. He sat quietly and cooperated as he let the doctor remove the wires and tubes from his body. The doctor left the I.V. in saying that he was still dehydrated and it would have to stay in unless he wanted to start drinking a lot of water. Heero's stomache reminded him that he wasn't quite ready to ingest much right now so he didn't mind the I.V. His stomache was the reason he was here in the first place.  
  
"There, finished. Can I get any of you anything else?" Dr. McGowen asked moving the last pieces of equipment out of the way.  
  
Heero, feeling better now that he could breathe on his own and didn't feel like a science experiment was about to reply "no", but again he had to reconsider. His muscles were extremely sore from vomiting and whatever else happened to him back at Dou's. "A couple of aspirin would be welcome."  
  
"I'll be back in a minute with them." And with that Dr. McGowen left the room.  
  
"Well, how you feelin' amigo?" Dou piped up, trying to get him to talk.  
  
Heero looked at him with a questioning look in his eyes and his eyebrow raise as a way of saying, "Are you kidding me?"  
  
Dou only laughed. He was glad to see his brother was improving. He didn't look as bad he had before. He'd gotten a lot of sleep, and he looked like he was quite a bit healthier than when he first called Dou.  
  
The doctor returned with two small white pills and a small glass of water. Heero took them warily, but swallowed them none the less and took only a sip of water. He immediately regretted it, his stomache started to churn again. He closed his eyes and concentrated, determined not to start vomiting again. He felt Dou rest his hand on his, but didn't open his eyes, he'd almost taken full control of his body again. Slowly he opened his eyes to see three worried faces looking at him.  
  
"I'm fine," he spoke quietly, "just not used to drinking anything yet." Dou and Hilde nodded, the doctor still worried. "When can I leave?" came the question he could no longer stop himself from asking.  
  
"Hmm, I guess as soon as you're ready. Though unless you plan on trying to get liquids and possibly some food into you as soon as you get out of here, I'd recommend staying for a little while longer." He emphisized the last half.  
  
"But if he can't keep anything down, what's he supposed to eat?" Hilde questioned.  
  
"You can start him off on crackers and water, or something like 7UP, but make sure you add ice to it and shake it up or something to get rid of the fizz. This won't upset his stomache, and it will keep him fed and hydrated." Then directing the last portion to Heero, "Be sure to start off slow, little bits and drinks at a time, then you can increase, slowly, your intake of food and liquids. Whenever you feel comfortable, you can move onto other foods and beverages. I just wouldn't start off with carbonated soda, it could upset your stomache again. Now all you need is bed rest and relaxation to let your body heal."  
  
Heero nodded, and began to sit up.  
  
"Where do you think you're goin buddy?" Dou looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Leaving, what else does it look like?" Heero said, not even bothering to look at him.  
  
"No your not," placing a hand on his shoulder, Dou layed Heero back down against the pillow.  
  
"Why not? You heard him," he sounded like a little boy who was just denied something by his parents, "he said I could, just as soon as I was ready. I'm ready, let's go." Heero tried to rise once more, but Dou made him lay back down.  
  
"Do you seriously want to see the inside of this place again that fast? You're gonna wait here till this I.V. is done at least."  
  
"But....," he was cut off.  
  
"No buts about it. You are waiting and you're not leaving a minute sooner." Dou crossed his arms across his chest and stood his ground. He looked back at Hilde, for she had collapsed to the floor in giggles.  
  
The two were so comical, Hilde just couldn't stop herself. Heero was defeated, he looked like a little kid, pleading with his parent to give him what he wants. Heero and Dou were just kids, she realized. At heart, they would always be just like kids, childhood friends, and partners in crime. She envied them, starting off as two strangers and ending up as brothers. She hadn't had a friend like that since she was little. Her friend had been killed, caught in the crossfire between the Alliance and OZ when they were playing at the park. Her name was Rachel. Hilde shook the thoughts from her mind and took Dou's hand that he'd offered her and stood up. Heero sat smiling from his lying down position as Hilde finished her giggling.  
  
After five more minutes of waiting, Dou was finally satisfied and let Heero rise out of the bed and get ready to leave. Dou stood right by his side as he got down from the bed, and it was a good thing because Heero's legs weren't strong enough at that point to hold himself up. Dou caught him and helped his brother out of the hospital and off to the car.  
  
"Hilde, can you stay here with him a minute, I need to finish filling out the forms." Dou looked in the passenger side window as soon as he was done helping Heero into the back. Hilde said she would, but Dou would have to hurry because they still needed to stop by the store on the way home. Dou left and returned six minutes later and jumped into the car.  
  
"Get everything done?" Hilde asked, turning onto main street.  
  
"Yep, hey buddy, you feeling okay back there?"  
  
"Stop fussing over me Dou, I'm just fine," Heero chided.  
  
"Isn't that what you practically said last time?" Dou reminded.  
  
"C'mon guys, we're almost there, Mrs. Felker's grocery is just on the next block. Hey, you guys stay in here," Hilde called over her shoulder as she pulling into the nearest parking space, "you guys favor anything in particular? I should probably get some more cookie dough, knowing you Dou you've cleaned out the whole batch of cookies." She gave Dou a devilish grin as he returned it with an innocent look. Hilde knew him better though, he was guilty as charged. "This way when your feelin' better Heero you can have some of the cookies, as long as your brother can keep his hands off of them long enough."  
  
"Uh, I'm hurt, I'm really hurt Hilde," he placed his hands over his heart in a dramatic gesture, "You really think I would do something like that to my brother."  
  
"Sure you would Dou," Heero added from the backseat.  
  
"Traitor."  
  
"Better believe it."  
  
"Okay guys, I'll be right back ." Hilde headed off into the store. She grabbed a basket and headed straight back to the pop and grabbed two liters of 7UP, then she headed back to the frozen food isle and picked up a couple of buckets of cookie dough, suger and chocolate chip. Hilde hesitated a moment, trying to think if she forgot about anything. They already had some crackers at home, and she didn't recall anything else, so she headed straight for the checkout lane.  
  
"Hey Hilde, how're things going," a guy by the name of Thomas Browning greeted.  
  
"Hey Tom, things've been rough, to say the least."  
  
"What happened?" Tom's voice was filled with concern. He was a good friend and he was always ready to help with any problems Hilde and Dou had.  
  
"Sorry, but I've got to get the guys home. I'll have to tell you about it later."  
  
"That's $7.59, what do you mean guys?" Tom finished scanning the last of the items and placed them in plastic bags.  
  
"Ya, we've got a visitor. Name's Heero, one of Dou's buddies. We just got back from the hospital, long story, I'll have to get back to you on that one. Remind me next time I have the time to spare." Hilde grabbed her bags.  
  
"Hope everything's okay, take care Hilde. Tell Dou I said hi," Tom called as Hilde walked out of the store.  
  
She headed back to the car only to find that the two were deep in conversation and didn't even notice her. Just as she was about to get to the door, Heero pointed out to Dou that Hilde was back and she had her hands full. Dou scrambled out of the car immediately after grabbing the keys and went around to unlock the trunk.  
  
"Sorry Hild, guess I just got a little into the conversation. I finally got Heero to talk to me about the dream he had on the plane. That's what made it such a tiring trip." He helped his girlfriend load the rest of the few groceries she'd boughtten. He was sure not to reveal too much. Heero still didn't really want to talk about it that openly.  
  
"Let me guess, you're still not gonna tell me what happened or what any part of his dream was about." She gave him a reluctant glance.  
  
"Sorry, but I've...," Hilde held up her hand to silence him.  
  
"I understand, and I respect your brother's need for privacy. I just hope one day I can be told instead of standing in the dark the entire time. Just be sure to tell him, though, I can listen if he can't talk to you at the moment and I don't judge, critisize, or give up if someone comes to me with a problem. I'm always willing to help. Besides, if I told him that I'd just end up embarrassing him or something." Hilde let herself giggle at the last thought of actually embarrassing a guy like Heero.  
  
"I will, and thanks for understanding Hilde." The couple embraced in a short hug, then each got in on their respected sides and they pulled out of the parking space and down the road to the house.  
  
"Hope you guys didn't get bored while I was gone," Hilde called over her shoulder, turning onto Morgan St.  
  
"Ya, actually we did. Geeze, what'd you do, sit in there and gossip with the cashier for an hour?" Dou asked, sarcasim dripping from his words.  
  
Hilde instantly let go of the wheel with her right hand and slapped Dou in the arm, a smile stretching across her face. "Yep, was talking to Tom. He says hi."  
  
"Abuse! See man, this is what I was telling you about. Never get into a relationship with a girl like Hilde. Once you get in, you can't get out. Sure they seem nice, but they'll do nothing but abuse." Dou whispered back to Heero loud enough for Hilde to hear.  
  
*Whack* Hilde hit him in the arm again, this time harder.  
  
"Your mouth always did get you in trouble," reminded his brother from the back seat. He chuckled as he watched Dou rub his sore arm. "What was your last punishment for running your mouth."  
  
Dou's jaw dropped, he'd forgotten about it. "Are you nuts?! Are you trying to get me in more trouble?! Your supposed to be on my side!"  
  
"That's right, Dou. You're still under punishment." Hilde pulled into the drive. "Thanks for the reminder Heero."  
  
Hilde turned off the ignition, grabbed the keys, and and went to unlock the trunk.  
  
"You ungrateful little traitor! What'd you do that for man? She'd forgotten!" Dou scowled at Heero, but he only laughed. He stopped immediatly, the aspirin hadn't kicked in yet. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his stomache, curling up to try and reduce the pain. Dou had gotten out and he opened the door quickly when he saw his hombre hunched over with his arms wrapped around his mid-section. "Heero, you okay? What happened?"  
  
"I'm.....I'm all right Dou. Doctor's medicine doesn't work worth anything, though." Heero opened his eyes and leaned back against the seat. He'd already taken his seat belt off.  
  
"Look, let's just get you into bed, you need to rest. We don't want to push it. I shouldn't have been making you laugh in the first place, c'mon." He helped Heero out of the car and put his arm around his shoulder so that Heero would be able to use Dou to support himself.  
  
Hilde was just returning from the house after dropping off the groceries and upon seeing the two, she frowned. Heero still wasn't well and he needed to lay down and rest. She only wondered why he looked as though he were uncomfortable.  
  
"Go ahead and take him to his room, I'll lock up the car and be in there in a minute." Dou nodded and left Hilde to take care of things while he took care of his brother. When Hilde arrived back in the house she strolled down the hall to Heero's room. The door was closed and Hilde could hear voices talking softly on the other side. She wanted to know what was going on, should she listen? But then Dou and Heero wouldn't trust her. She knocked softly on the door so as not to give into her temptation of listening in on their conversation and to let them know she was there.  
  
"Come on in Hilde." Dou beckoned.  
  
Hilde entered, a smile upon her face. Heero was already laying down, Dou sitting on the edge of his bed. The boys looked at her and suddenly she was ashamed for even THINKING about listening in on their conversation. *sometimes you just really have to hate your conscience* Shaking her head, she remembered what she was going to ask them. "Would you like to try and eat something Heero?"  
  
He gave her a wary look, turned to Dou who shook his head, then replied, "I'll try."  
  
"Okay. Oh Dou, you still have to call Quatre back. Trowa also called while you were asleep, just to talk he said, so I didn't wake you up. If you want to call now, I can bring in the vid-phone. I'm sure the others would love to see you and talk to you again Heero." Hilde watched a thoughtful look cross Heero's face, but it was soon gone.  
  
"Sounds like fun, you up to it?" Dou glanced at his brother.  
  
Heero only rolled his eyes. "You both seriously have to stop fussing over me so much. It's not like I'm dying or anything. I can still take care of myself. But, I think it would be welcome to talk to them again." He added the last part as he sat up slowly, careful not to aggitate his already sore muscles.  
  
"I'll be right back then." With that Hilde left the room.  
  
"Dou, do you think she heard?" Heero questioned. He'd been telling Dou the rest of his dream. He didn't want Hilde to know, not just yet. "You didn't tell her anything when you were helping her put the stuff in the back of the car, did you?"  
  
"No, I tried to apologize for not being able to and she cut me off. She just wants you to know, she respects your privacy, and only hopes one day she can know too. She also says to tell you, she's a good listener, I've learned that from experience, and she doesn't judge or anything. She'd probably be a better help to you if you have a problem then I would be."  
  
"Thanks Dou."  
  
"Anytime. Hey, after we get done callin' the guys, I've still gotta call your girlfriend." At mentioning Relena as his girlfriend, Dou's only reply was a glare.  
  
Heero didn't know why he minded Dou saying that, he just did.  
  
"Lighten up, but hey, you wanna call Relena? I can always do it at work or somethin' tomorrow if you're tryin' to avoid her."  
  
"What gives you the idea I'm trying to avoid her?" Heero didn't mean to give him that impression.  
  
"Well, you haven't spoken to anyone in over a year now. That was 'till you called me. I don't think Relena even knew where to send your invitation to."  
  
"Invitation?"  
  
"Oy! Man, you shouldn't hide yourself from the world, you miss out on a lot. Ya, Relena sent out an invitation to each of us. She said she was trying to get all the pilots back together again since she seemed to miss us after the war was over. She said it'd be a good chance to catch up on each other's lives, and just relax for about a week with old friends. It's from, what were the dates, oh ya December 1st to December 7th."  
  
"I don't think I can go Dou," he cast his glance toward the floor, "I really don't think I can go."  
  
"What!?! Why would you say a thing like that? If you think Relena's mad at you or something, then.....,"  
  
Heero suddenly cut him off with a wave of his hand. Should he tell Dou? Could he tell Dou? He was confused and he still wanted the answers. He just didn't know if he could tell him.  
  
"Look, I can see you don't really want to talk about this with me buddy. Maybe you could try talking to Hilde. If it deals with girls, Hilde's probably one of the best to talk to. She could probably help you out better than I could. I can ask Hilde if you want."  
  
"Ask me what?" Hilde stood outside the door, a tray of crackers and flat soda for Heero and the vid-phone for Dou.  
  
"Well, do ya wanna buddy?"  
  
Heero was hesitant, almost afraid to answer. If he said yes, maybe Hilde could help him. But what if Dou was wrong, what if Hilde thought it was just a stupid question or something. Well, if he said no, he'd probably hurt Hilde and she was only trying to help.  
  
"Heero?" Dou called again.  
  
He wasn't getting anywhere keeping the questions to himself. He had to go for it or forget it. He knew he wasn't going to forget it, and he wanted answers desperately. He made up his mind, Dou even told him Hilde was probably the better pick when asking for help, especially if it concerned someone like Relena. He was going to ask for help. It was now or never. He nodded quickly before he changed his mind.  
  
"Okay," Dou was glad that Heero was at least going to get some help, even if Dou couldn't give the advice to him.  
  
"Hey, uh ................. Dou. Could I...........talk to you.......... in the hall?" Hilde knew Heero was extremely uncomfortable and tried to make it easier on him.  
  
"Sure. Hey I'll be back in a moment, don't do anything to yourself." Dou glanced back unsure as he left, Hilde dragging him by the arm.  
  
"What's wrong," she spoke softly as she closed the young man's door.  
  
"I-I don't know. Heero's really trying to avoid talking about Relena, he's tryin' to tell me he's not gonna accept the invitation. He's got a lot of questions and he's really confused, I can tell just by the way the guys acting. He won't talk to me, but I told him that you'd offered your help, and that you were probably better to talk to than me. Especially if it's gonna deal with girl's feelings. I gave up on the female race and tryin' to understand you all a long time ago." At that last comment, Dou got a slight slap on the arm. It was just a playful slap. "But, anyway he needs to talk to someone and I just offered to ask you to help him and that's what he'd said yes about."  
  
Hilde thought for a moment, glad that Heero knew he could talk to her and that she could be of some help. "All right, but you better make your calls first. It'll probably help him to relax."  
  
"Just what to tell the guys if they ask if he's comin' or not to Relena's."  
  
"Cover up for him. I don't know, joke around like Heero's got all these dates with a lot of other girls and he's not sure if he can fit it into his "busy" schedual. I'd say, just try and avoid the subject for now." Hilde placed her arms on his shoulders and let herself be drawn into a warm embrace by Dou. The two kissed for a moment, then Hilde left him to have privacy as he and his brother talked to old friends. "Come get me when you're done. Oh, I wouldn't call Relena right afterwords. It'd be best to tell her about me coming along with you when Heero's asleep or at when you're work or something. Just until he's comfortable again to talk about things. He'll only be a wreck if he tried to talk to her now while he's still so confused. He might hurt Relena with unthought words and misread feelings. It could even make his problems worse. It'd just be better to wait sweet heart." With that, Hilde left, Dou's eyes trailing her as she headed down the hall towards the kitchen.  
  
Opening the door, Dou found Heero just as he had left him. The tray of food and the flat soda rested on the night stand next to Heero's bed. Half of the crackers were gone and all that remained of the soda was a swallow or two.  
  
Heero looked up at his brother with tired eyes, unsure of what he should do now. He'd been able to keep the crackers and soda down, his stomache feeling much better and a new energy coursed throughout his entire body. As soon as Dou opened the door, his head had shot up towards him. His eyes held a glimmer of fear and rejection. Dou didn't look like Hilde had given his a good answer. God, he wanted to see Relena again, to speak to her, to be near her. He wanted to hold her and never let her go. But he couldn't, not like this, not now.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Dou cocked his head with a curious stare.  
  
"What'd she say," he cast his eyes toward the flowered quilt.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to talk to her about your problems, I can just tell Hilde that she doesn't have to worry about waiting for us to finish talkin' to the guys." A smug looked masked his face.  
  
"She said she'd help me out?" He looked into Dou's face.  
  
"She practically jumped up and down in gratitude that you'd asked her for help. I can tell her otherwise.....," He trailed off and started to turn towards the door.  
  
"No! I mean no, I want her help, if I don't talk to someone I'll go mad. I'm sorry Dou, but I need a girl's opinion on this one." He looked sincerely into his brother's eyes.  
  
"No prob little bro, besides, Hilde still has some cookies made. While you keep her busy in here, I'll sneek out and get us some. She wouldn't let you have any right now, but oh well. As long as I sneek them in, we can get away with it and no one will ever have to know." Mischief radiated in his eyes and an evil grin played on his lips. "Hey, how 'bout we call Quatre and bother him for a while. Sound like fun?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
Dou strode over to his brother, sat on the edge of the bed right next to Heero so they both could talk to Quatre at the same time, and expertly typed in his friend's number.  
  
*Ring, Ring*  
  
"Hello, Winner residence, may I ask who's calling?" Quatre answered.  
  
"Talk about rude, the guy doesn't even turn on his screen to greet us, you think he'd like to talk face to face with his comrades in arms, but instead he puts us on voice only! He's got some nerve, wouldn't you say Heero?" Dou looked over at Heero who stared patiently at the screen. He made sure to make his comment loud enough to be heard on the other side of the line. There was an instant hurring of footsteps and the screen clicked on with a picture of Quatre smiling broadly in front of them.  
  
"Hey guys! What took so long? Haven't heard from you in so long I was wondering if you forgot about me over here. How's it going Heero? God, we haven't heard from you since the last mission. Where have you been?" His voice was cheery dispite the fact that there were circles around his eyes and he was a little paler than normal.  
  
"Hello Quatre, it's good to hear your voice again and to see you. It has been a while, but with 15 hour work days and trying to sleep the rest of the time, there wasn't much time for anything else." Heero spoke with a smile on his face, glad to talk to the young, kind-hearted Quatre again. It had been so long, he realized how much he'd actually missed his friends.  
  
"How on Earth did you come up with an idea like that? Of course we couldn't forget you, it'd be impossible to forget someone like you buddy. Geeze, we aren't that cold-hearted." Dou spoke with sarcasim in his words.  
  
There was a moment's hesitation. Then Quatre spoke, "I think this is the first time I've ever seen you smile Heero. God, the things I've missed in your lives as well as mine because I've always had mountains of papers that sit on my desk, always needing to be tended to. I guess we've all changed a bit." He looked at his friends with some regret, after all, they'd grown up, every one of them. They'd all changed, some more dramatically then the others in the small group of friends, but yet they'd all changed. He was going to make a big change in a few months. He was going to get married to Amber, someone he really loved. But that was what life was about, growing and changing, for life wouldn't be life without change. It's just some things you wish would stay the same for the rest of your life, because you know you are going to miss them that much.  
  
"Oh man, you should have seen him yesterday Quatre, he was actually laughing. I swear, we were visiting the Andersons, they're new friends, anyway, oh man, he was laughing so hard it was unbelieveable. He even relaxed and had fun. Talk about a change." Dou spoke as if Heero wasn't even there. "The guy's been laughing, smiling, messing around, joking, and relaxing. I've finally corrupted him."  
  
"Well, if you've corrupted him, then we are all in danger." Quatre acted out a dramatic faint.  
  
The three continued to talk, about anything at random until Quatre had to leave for a meeting. Dou tried to talk him into just blowing it off and talking to them some more, but Heero agreed with Quatre and changed Dou's mind. It was a meeting to decide the construction of a community recreational center.  
  
"Well, let's see, I think I have Trowa's number in here." Dou searched through his files.  
  
"Ya, if you don't, you might actually have to do some work and look it up." Heero watched the lists of names and numbers flash before his eyes.  
  
"SHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Don't jinx me! Man!" Dou scanned the quickly flashing names.  
  
"You just passed it."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Up one level."  
  
Dou found the number and was getting ready when he was stopped.  
  
"Dou, don't you have a Quick Find? You know, where you just type in the name and it goes straight to that person?"  
  
Heero was right, Dou just didn't think about it. And here he was straining his eyes for nothing. His rebuttle was a glare as he stuck out his tongue a Heero in a childish manner. Heero returned his glare, knowing he was right.  
  
The conversation with Trowa was pretty much the same. They met Maria quickly, then she had to leave. Cathy was taking her in town and the two were going shopping. They talked about how each had changed, what they were doing, remembered old times, and just practically goofed around. The three pilots talked for about an hour until Trowa had to go, he had a show to perform in ten minutes and he needed to get ready. They said their goodbyes and the vid-screen was once again black and silent. Heero was relieved, he had managed to stay away from talking about the invitations with Quatre and Trowa, he didn't want to discuss them right now.  
  
"Well, that was fun," declared the pilot most only knew as the God Of Death. He got up and stretched his muscles, for it'd been about two and a half hours since he'd last moved from that spot on the bed next to his brother. "Well, time to bring in the expert. You ready for this chico?"  
  
"Dou, do you know what you just called me? I'm not a little boy, you seriously need to study your foreign languages. It would be either hombre, amigo, senÃ­or, or muchacho. Not chico. " Heero looked at Dou as if he were out of his mind.  
  
"Sorry. Are you ready for Hilde or should I ask her to hold off for a little while?"  
  
"I'm as ready as I'll ever be to talk about this. I don't even know why I did mention this, but it's too late to take it back now."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you brought it up. The more problems we can help you out with, bud, the sooner you can get on to a normal life."  
  
Dou left the room and headed off to find his girlfriend. A strange dizzyness was starting to overcome Heero, and he layed down carefully. He didn't want to hurt himself or worry the others. He'd done that enough already. Closing his eyes, he let the dizziness come and pass like a cool spring breeze, there for but a few moments and gone as quickly as it swept in.  
  
A soft knock at the door caught his attention. "Come in," is all he said, regaining his focus. He remained laying down, he had become tired talking and sitting up the whole time. In truth, the crackers had provided short bursts of energy, but that's all they were, short bursts. He didn't have that much energy to begin with, though he didn't let the others see it if he could hide it. He focused his eyes on Hilde, she stood smiling as she leaned against the door. She had already closed the door behind her. She also held something wrapped in a paper towel that she'd pulled out of her pocket. Hilde must have been trying to hide it from Dou.  
  
"Keepin' things down okay?" She walked over to his bed side.  
  
"I guess." What did this have to do with his problem?  
  
"I still have some cookies that I stashed away before Dou woke up yesterday. You can have one now if you think you can keep it down." He sat up and she handed him a cookie.  
  
Heero took it eagerly, it smelled delicious. He started off with small bites, making sure not to over-do himself.  
  
"Dou should be coming looking for them anytime soon. He'll call down the hall when he can't find where I've hidden them, then he'll try and get the answer out of me. We should be hearing from him in ..5....4....3....2....1....,"  
  
"Hilde!" came a frustrated shout. Hilde only smiled at her own cleverness as she watched Heero satisfy his need for sugar. Holding up the cookie, Hilde waited for Dou to appear outside the door. Sure enough, there he was within seconds, mouth hanging open as he watched his brother slowly eat one of his cookies and Hilde holding two, one for herself and one for him. Sure he was gonna give Heero one if the guy wanted it, but he didn't expect Hilde to just give it to him. She wouldn't normally do it, just to be on the safe side.  
  
"Why you little....," A smile crossed his face as he strode over to her, looking at her demoniac grin. He was about to take the cookie, but Hilde quickly snatched her hand back with the cookie still in her grasp.  
  
"Nuh uh, say please, muchacho. You're not gonna get it until you say please."  
  
"Please Hilde," he gave her the sad puppy-dog eyes again and Hilde just couldn't refuse him any longer. He took the snack greedily and began to eat.  
  
"Hmn hmn," she cleared her throat, expecting an answer.  
  
"Oh, gracious Hilde," he continued to finish off his snack as though he were going to die if he didn't consume it all quickly.  
  
"You're learning well Dou. See, Spanish isn't that hard, now is it?"  
  
He only shook his head. "Guess I'll leave the two of you alone for now then. Hey Hild, can I borrow one of your CD's?"  
  
"Sure, but put it back when your done."  
  
Dou left and it was just Heero and Hilde once again. Heero had finished off his treat and layed down once more. He felt a warm hand touch his arm. He looked at Hilde who waited patiently for him to begin when he was comfortable.  
  
"What's been bothering you meho?" her voice was soft and held great compassion.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know what I mean. I can tell you're still confused about something that's been bothering since yesterday. What's been bothering you?"  
  
All of his feelings came down to one word. "Relena."  
  
"I thought so," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.  
  
"I-I just don't know what I feel for her. I-I don't know how to explain it. I don't know what these feelings are or what they mean." He closed his eyes in frustration. Why couldn't he just figure this out or forget these feelings? Why must life be so complicated?  
  
"Well, how do you feel? I mean, you know how you feel when you see her or even hear her name. You don't have to what these feelings are, or what they mean at this moment. That's why I'm here meho. That's what I can help you with." Hilde gave his arm reassuring squeeze.  
  
A hesitation followed Hilde's last comment. Heero wasn't sure how to answer, he didn't know what to say.  
  
"I was thinking about it on the way to the airport. I kept seeing her face, over and over agian. Each time there was a different exspression on her face, but it was always Relena. I, I'm not sure what you would call it. It was like an emptiness within me, like a part of me was missing. I was with Dou and Mat, but I was alone. I don't really know how else to explain it. I can't explain it, I'm sorry Hilde. I'm just wasting your time." He tried to turn from her but she caught his hand and held fast.  
  
"You're not wasting my time. I know exactly how you feel and that's probably the only way anyone can explain it." She loosened her grip a little as he stopped, looking at her with a confused expression. "You feel like this because Relena means so much to you. You love her, Heero. That's why you feel alone. I felt the same way. I could have been in the middle of a large group of people, but I'd still feel alone because Dou was off fighting with you guys. One reason you may be seeing those mental pictures of her is because you want to be with her, around her, and you want to tell her how you feel. The next question is, though, does she feel the same way? Of course, you should still tell her how you feel, whether or not she returns the feelings. She has to know how you feel, and it will make you feel better either way. A girl's mind and heart are two different things. Most of the time, they don't even agree. It's hard to understand, even being a girl, it's hard to understand yourself. What her heart needs to hear are those words, are those feelings. No matter what her mind may say, the heart is always changing its choices and always has the last say in things."  
  
"How would I know how she feels? She's never told me." Heero was beginning to understand, but when asked how Relena felt, he went straight back to confusion.  
  
"Okay, maybe this will help. Tell me how she acts when she's around you. Actions can speak louder than words."  
  
"She was always hanging around me.............. guess you could say that she would get protective from time to time, like Dou has been, but..........................different. No matter what I did, or even said, she just kept coming back."  
  
"Sounds like she really cares for you, and it probably be a safe bet to tell her how you're feelin'. I would say that you might want to tell her face to face, and it might be better if you tell her right way or at least as soon as possible."  
  
"What would I say? I still don't know what I feel, you said you were going to help me with that! God! why must everything be so confusing?!" Heero covered his face in frustration, finally loosing his cool.  
  
"Whoe there meho! Settle down, I was getting to that part." Hilde reached up to pulls his hands from his face, all the while trying not to laugh. She didn't want to be rude, but it was just a little funny to see Heero finally loose his temper and he acted just as Dou did.  
  
Heero allowed his hands to fall, looking at the ceiling as anger took over. Why was he acting like this? He never did. He should have been patient instead of letting his temper take control.  
  
"So, what is this that I don;t understand." It sounded meaner than he had intended it to. Then, in a softer tone, "Why can't I just feel normal again? Why don't I understand this?"  
  
"Oh meho, what you're feeling is the most normal thing any life form on this Earth can feel. It's called Love. You are in love with Relena, it's so evident. You feel that it's so confusing because you were raised to be The Perfect Soldier. You didn't learn what love was, you never had a chance to experience it. This is the first time you've ever felt this way, right?"  
  
Thinking, he couldn't recall a time. Except when he first met Relena. "Yes."  
  
"That's why, you never had anyone around to tell you or show you. You had to learn emotions the hard way, but you learned them. This is just one more emotion for you to exsperience." Hilde looked warmly into his eyes, seeing the confusion disappear as things finally began to make sense.  
  
Hilde looked over to the dresser that stood near the doorway. Dou had left the vid-phone on top of the dresser, right next to Heero's white wolf cub. A thought crossed her mind and she turned to Heero. He knew what she was thinking, but Hilde could still see a hint of fear in his eyes. But he nodded anyway. Hilde crossed over the room and snatched the vid-phone on one swift motion and returned to the young man's beside. She quickly opened it, scanned through the files, and found Relena's name, number, and address. She typed in the number and handed the vid-phone to Heero who took it semireluctantly.  
  
"When you're ready, just hit enter. Tell her how you feel, Heero. The her what your heart feels for her. But most importantly, tell her what you've just found out, that you love her." Hilde gave him an encouraging look. "Do you want me to stay? I was going to leave you to your privacy, but whatever makes you feel more comfortable."  
  
Heero wanted her to stay, to encourage him. He knew this is something that should be said between Relena and himself, though, so he assured Hilde he would be fine. As the door closed behind the young teenage girl, Heero's heart rate began to speed up. His breathing became slightly more rapid as he placed his index finger above the button that could change everything. 'It's now or never, you can do this. You've got to do this.' he coached himself on, trying to settle his nerviousness. He pressed ENTER and waited as he heard the phone ring, alerting anyone who heard that someone wished to speak to them.  
  
*Ring,* No answer.  
  
*Ring,* Maybe no one was home.  
  
*Ri...,* The phone was answered. Heero had expected Pegin, but instead the one who stood before his was none other that the princess herself, Relena. Upon seeing Heero, Relena's eyes opened wide and began to tear over as she sat, speechless.  
  
"Hello, Relena." He spoke with longing in his voice, but he allowed himself a small smile in her presence.  
  
"Heero?" She spoke as if he'd returned from the dead. In a way he had, he'd been gone from the rest of the world for so long.  
  
"It's me Relena," he assured softly.  
  
"Oh Heero, I've missed you so much," she stated, loosing her composure and letting her tears fall.  
  
"It's all right, please don't cry Relena. I hate to see you cry." Almost as if it were a command, the princess immediately brushed the tears from her eyes and smiled back at him.  
  
"Oh, Lord I'm so glad to see you again Heero." Her eyes light once again with a familiar excitement.  
  
Heero was glad to see his Relena smiling again. "Relena," he spoke, for it was now or never, "I have something to tell you."  
  
  
  
  
  
-Lady Stardancer  
  
Author's note:  
  
Hope you liked this one. I know it's a little short, but I had to decide where to start then next chapter so I thought I'd just stop it here. Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who review(ed)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I had to leave you hanging though. To know a bit more about me, I've updated my bio. Hey, my e-mail address is on there too. I wouldn't mind some e- mails,*wink, wink*. Look for my next chapter. The best part should be coming in either chapter 6 or 7, or maybe even both. I'm workin' as fast as I can between school, friends, and band. I'll get up the next chapter A.S.A.P.! Thanks for the reviews again! =) 


	5. Hard Lessons in Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Pilots or anything else that is affiliated with them. Pretty much anything you recognize. =) I do own the plot. The names I use that don't seem familiar, you can give the credit to my best friends. These were the names of my friends who just came off of the top of my head. I also borrowed the lyrics from "The Rose".  
  
~*~Chapter 5~*~  
  
Hard Lessons in Life  
  
"Relena, I need to tell you this now or I may never have the nerve again. I-I-I," he froze. He couldn't say it. Why couldn't he just say thos simple little words that he knew he was capable of? They were just words. Three little words!  
  
"Heero," Relena was surprised by what she was seeing. There was a look of fear in Heero's eyes as he tried to speak the words that she was meant to hear. She thought that she wouldnever live to see the day when Heero Yuy, The Perfect Soldier, would experience fear.  
  
Heero's frustrations were beginning to take over his fear. He blurted out quickly in anger what he'd been trying to say without even thinking about how it would sound. "OH FOR CHRIST SAKE, I LOVE YOU RELENA." He'd done it, he'd finally said it after all this time. He'd made it out to be harder than it actually was. Then realizing that he'd said it in anger and frustration, not to meantion he'd practically just yelled at Relena, he spoke more softly and with extreme sincerity, "I'm sorry for yelling like that Relena. I love you, though. I left because I didn't know what else to do, I was confused. But I could never forget you, not even if I tried. Dear God, Relena, I didn't know what to do. But," he hesitated, seeing the look of disbelief and almost utter disappointment reflected upon her face, " I knew I was wrong. To leave. I thought the confustions would go away, but it only got worse. I felt empty, like a part of me was missing. I didn't know why at first, but with help,  
I now know why. It's because I wasn't with you, I couldn't be by your side." Heero's eyes looked into hers, begging her to understand, He caught her eyes and held them, but only for a moment. She tore her gaze from his imploring ne and looked at her hands as they lay in her lap. Heero felt his heart sink, for this is exactly what he didn't want to happen, This is why he'd hesitated before he hit ENTER. "I'm sorry I had to put you through so much pain Relena. I'm sorry if I still am. I just want you to be happy." His voice trailed off as he looked down himself, trying to hide the threat of oncoming tears. He couldn't forget or hight his emotions any more. Despite the fact that his friends needed him, Relena was one of the things that really made a difference. That's why he kept going, kept fighting, kept going through so much pain and torture. Because of her. It was no use now, she probably hated him for his confession and wouldn't wish to speak to him again. this he  
understood, he'd put her through so much already.  
  
Relena sat still, avoiding Heero's gaze. She was the one who was confused now. The countless nights she'd spent awake, crying for him, thinking of him. The times she sat and made herself believe that she'd done something to drive him away. she wasn't sure wheter she should be angry, forgiving, joyful, or wary of Heero. Relena just didn't want to set her heart up again only to be let down. It had broken once before, and she feared this time, should he leave her again, it wouldn't just break. It would shatter.  
  
"I'm sorry Relena, I'll leave you in peace with your new life. I won't bother you again," he said, though to say those words caused him extreme anguish. Trying once more, even if i wasn't any use, he looked up and searched her eyes. There were no emotions hidden in her deep blue eyes, not one hint of caring or love. His vision was now being blurred by the increasing tears that he fought back, for he wasn't his usual self. If he'd had more strength, then maybe, just maybe he could have stopped them from coming.  
  
Relena looked into Heero's face, a stolid mask in place to hid her true feelings. What met her sught was heart-breaking. She could visibly see the tears that mirrored her own hiddend emotions, the regret, longing, and even dispair in the prussian blue depths. A lone tear traced it's path down his pale cheek, Heero not even bothering to brush it away. Her mask nearly faultered, but she didn't lower it. She had to protect herself, didn't she? She couldn't let her heart be broken again. She wanted to be with him, but the question was, was Heero going to stay?  
  
Heero, seeing that she wasn't going to changer her mind, knew what he had to do. He closed his eyes, forcing back the other tears before they fell. Opening them once again, he spoke quietly, "Goodbye Relena, I'm truly sorry." With one final glance at her expressionless face, he turned from the screen and reached for the key that read ENTER. It would end his final conversaton with the one he loved and he would bother her no longer.  
  
Relena didn't know what to do. Was she wrong? Was she right? She didn't know, but what she did know is that she couldn't put him through this. "Heero, I......," she had hesiated a moment too long, for he was gone. Relena's screen faded to black, heero had left her once more.  
  
Minutes after the conversation had ceased, she realized that she was ever so wrong, and only partially right. "Oh no, what have I done? What hae I done?" she cried in disbelief as she reaised her hands to her face. With Heero's departure, she realized that he'd practically sat before her, begging for one more chance, confessing his undying love for her, giving her his heart. And what did she do? She'd basically killed his hope and crushed his love.  
  
She heard the door open, someone walk in, and the door shut right behind her, but paid it no mind. The tears of sadness she'd held off for so long, fell from her eyes, falling onto her new ankle-length skirt.  
  
Milliardo stepped into his sister's study, only to find that his little sister sat at her desk, upset. He crossed over the room and kneeld by her side. He instantly became worried when he saw tears streaming down his younger sibling's face. "Relena, what happened? Are you all right?"  
  
"I drove him away again, Milliardo. I drove himaway and he's not going to come back. Heero's not going to come bakc." She sobbed, letting her elder brother draw her into an understanding hug. Even his strength gave her no comfort, so she continued to cry, harder than she'd ever cried in her lifetime.  
  
"Shhh, everything'll be all right, it'll be all right." He rubbed her back in a soothing motion as he would do when his little sister was scared as a child. Relena hadn't been very old at the time, not even old enough to talk, but he was her big brother and it was his job to take care of her. "I'll take care of you now."  
  
"It's not going to be all right, he probably hates me now. He said he loved me and I just rejected him. How could I be so stupid?" Relena cursed herself for her pride and uncertainty.  
  
Milliardo, not being able to see his sister in such a state, replied with confidence and a new mission. "Don't worry, I'll make everything all right, you'll see."  
  
~*~  
  
Heero closed the lid of the screen, placed it on the bed next to him, and fell back onto the pillows. An emptiness unlike any other he'd felt before filled his entire being. A deep sadness overwhelmed him and he succomed to despair. His foolishness had ruined everything, and now this was the price he was to pay. "She can be happy now. I can't hurt her any longer." Heero was so deep in hopelessness that he didn't hear the light tapping on his door.  
  
Duo strolled in, only thinking that Heero had finished his conversation with Relena and he was too tired to answer. "Hey lover boy, how'd it go?" He saw his brother's envious and saddened eyes stare at him, and he knew he'd said something wrong. "What happened buddy?" Duo leaned against the pole at the foot of his four poster bed.  
  
"What do you think? Relena's happy with her new life and she hates me. I just hurt her when I called and told her what I felt. My stupidity ruined everything and if you don't mind, I'd like to sit her in self pit and fell like becoming more aquainted with death."  
  
"Maybe you misinterpreted her. Maybe you just surprised her and she hadn't had time to take it in," he thought optimistically.  
  
"Duo, I didn't misinterpret, and she had plenty of time to take it in. I messed it up, and now I feel like dying." He closed his eyes and sank into a state of depression, no longer caring.  
  
"Hey, we can fix things. Don't give up yet." Duo didn't know what else to say. Heero was going through a lot, but he wasn't taking it like Duo would have expected. He walked over and sat next to his brother.  
  
"Duo, it's not gonna work. I envy you and Hilde, you can be with each other and have a happy life." He looke dat Duo with forlorn eyes. He didn't care about anything any longer, so he let the tears of sorrow fall. He didn't even try to control his emotions. "Duo never, no matter what, think of ever letting Hilde go. Stay happy and keep her happy. You both have true love, something I'll never experience. But once you lose it, most don't get it back." He closed his eyes and turned from Duo, sulking in his misery.  
  
"Heero, I........," he did't know what to say. Heero'd just given up, something he'd never done. At a loss for words and uncertainty, he placed his hand upon Heero's arm in and attempt to give him some hope. "If you love Relena, you can't give up. You have a greter and truer love for her than any other person could ever hold. You can't just give up on it, this is just an obsticle in your way. Missions don't always go as planned, but you've pulled every one of them off, haven't ya?" He hesitated a moment. "This is just another mission in life, one you've accepted and can complete, just don't give up on yourself or Relena."  
  
Heero was silent, he didn't feel like talking. Maybe there was some truth in what Duo said. He just didn't have the strength to keep going ater something so far out of his reach. He felt the bed move as Duo rose, ten heard him walk to the door, then hesitate.  
  
"All hope may seem to have been lost for now buddy, but that doesn't mean things don't change. You've never failed or given up, even when the rest of us wanted to. I'm not gonna let you give up, not after we've come so far and for all we've sacrificed." With that Duo left the room leaving his brother with some time to think in peace. He walked down the hall towards Hilde's room and knocked upon her door.  
  
"C'mon in," replied a cheery, female voice. As soon as Hilde saw Duo's distraught look, she immediately knew that things hadn't gone well with Relena and Heero. "What happened Duo?"  
  
"I don't know. Things didn't go as planned. I swear Hilde, I will never make you unhappy or leave you. I only pray you'll never leave me." Hilde had risen from the bed and now walked toward the American. He embraced Hilde in a hug and held onto her, never wanting to let her go, swearing to himself that he wouldn't let their love go, he wouldn't let things end.  
  
"I'll never leave you Duo." Hilde said in an exasperated tone. She knew what happened just by the way Duo was acting. Then, pulling from his embrace as common sense took over, "You should get to sleep. You still have to work tomorrow." He only nodded and then drew her into a kiss. Hilde didn't resist, she kissed him back with a longing, proving to him she would never leave his side for the rest of eternity. Slowly, reluctantly, she pulled away, ushering him off to bed. After Duo had gone to sleep, she left for Heero's room. Hilde knocked softly upon his door, just as Duo had done. She recieved no answer. Hilde slowly opened the door, making certain to be as quiet as possible. Her meho lay with his back to the door, still and silent. Walking over to him, she found that the young man was asleep, a look of sorrow still reflected upon his face. "Poor guy. It'll be okay Heero, you'll see." She whispered softly as she picked up the vid-phone. She placed it on the windowsill and  
turned back to him. Taking the blankets that had fallen to his waist, Hilde gently pulled them up to his shoulders and watched as he snuggled deeprer, finding the consoling warmth of the quilt. "May angels watch over and protect you, dear Heero," she prayed as she looked at him a moment longer, then took the vid-phone and left the room, closing the door silently behind her.  
  
*Ding......ding........ding* The grandfather clock chimed as the clock sturck 11 PM. It was getting really late, and she still had to have energy to take care of Heero and run some early morning errands. Setting the vid-phone on the desk near her door as she entered her room, she changed into a night shirt and turned off the lights. Settling into bed, she realized just how tired she'd been. 'I hope things work out between Heero and Relena,' she thought just moments before sleep claimed her for the remainder of the night.  
  
~*~  
  
"Gooooooooood morning Vally Ridge! It is 5:45 and this is Jon Davis with you on this beautiful Monday morning. This is the station you listen to to make the long work day go by just a bit fatser. We'll be playing your favorites and the new hits for you just after this short com......," the alarm clock announced, waking the reluctant mechanic.  
  
Duo hit the snooze button, burrowing his head underneath the pillow. He refused to acknowledge the rising sun as it brought the new day. Guradually he dragged himself from the bd, going through the motions of his everyday reutine. He dressed, fixed his braid, put on his shoes, fixed the bed, and headed for the kitchen. Snatching a can of pop from the fridge and grabbing a bowl of cereal, he sat down and ate quickly and silently. "Man, I don't want to go to work today," he spoke to himself. Rising from his seat at the counter, he dumped off his bowl in the sink and took the half full can of pop with him as he set out for the car. Duo was sure to lock the door before he left the house, and to leave a note for Hilde saying that he'd try and be home for lunch, but that was pending.  
  
Duo arrived at Dave's Auto Sop and Repair just a minute before they were to open. He'd get ready, then he'd work nearly non-stop until his lunch break. some would be as easy as changing the oil and a couple of spark plugs, but some would probably be as hard as replacing an old exhuast system. It was gonna be a long day.  
  
"Hey Duo, how you doing?" Lynn greeted her co-worker with a friendly smile.  
  
"Hey Lynn. Dave find anyone else to help me out?" Duo questioned, hope in his voice.  
  
"Nope, sorry." She sympathized with him. "I'll be back there helpin' ya out for a while, though. You can't keep pullin' these long days by yourself."  
  
"Thanks Lynn. What'd Dave say though?"  
  
"He was just glad he didn't have o come out and beg me to help you."  
  
Duo laughed as he imagined his boss, Dave Carter, begging Lynn on his knees. Dave was a pretty cool guy, he loved to joke around and just have a fun time, as long as the work was done or being done. Duo headed in back to change into his work clothes as Lynn finished putting in the rest of the inventory information before she joined him in the "grease pit".  
  
~y~  
  
Hilde stretched her arms toward the sunlight that shone on the ceiling. 'Ah, another gloriuos morning,' Hilde thought to herself as she yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Jumping out of bed, she headed straight to her closet. She grabbed out a black sweater that she'd borrowed from Duo and a pair of blue jeans after debating that it would be warmer to wear these than her new white silk blouse and black dress pants. Hitting the ON button on her sterio, she listened to the news as she got ready. *there wasn't anything else on to listen to*  
  
"..........the L3 colony has resolved it's problem witht he malfunctioning electrical system and the people can finally return to their everday lifestyle.  
  
Meanwhile, on Earth, the peace talks have been suspended for a short period of time. The peace talks were started because of the fighting betweentwo major religious groups. These talks were headed by Prince Milliardo Peacecraft and supervised as well by his younger sister, Princess Relena Peacecraft." Hilde's attention was caught and held by the sudden announcement. "The peace talks, Prince Milliardo says, have been temporarily haulted because his sister has fallen ill. There is no set date for the peace talks to resume once more.  
  
Onto the weather. It's 35° out now and the temperatures are only expected to raise to the.....," Hilde didn't even bother to listen to the radio.  
  
She knew that Relena's only illness was heartbrake by the way things seemed to be going the night before. Brushing her hair to it's normal style, she began to think if she should maybe call and see how things were going with Relena and maybe see how she could help. She wasn't trying to be nosy or play matchmaker, she just couldn't watch her friends go through so much pain and frustration. she walked briskly down the hallway and stopped by Heero's door. She looked at it. Should she? she grabbed the door handle and turned it slowly, opening the door without a sound. Better safe than sorry, right? Hilde found Heero, laying with his back tot he window and facing the door. He was still asleep, still a look of sadness playing on his face. Unconciously she sighed, feeling sympathy for the guy. Heero stirred and immediately Hilde clamped her hands over her mouth, she didn't want to wake him.  
  
Heero opened his eyes groggily, only to find a blur of shapes and colors. Blinking, he realized it was morning and Hilde was standing in his room, looking somewhat ashamed. He rolled onto his back and used the palms of his hands to wie the sleep from his eyes. 'Maybe it was just a dream,' Heero thought hopefully, recalling a "conversation" with Relena. He prayed it was all just a bad dream. "Hilde, what time is it?" he called, half asleep.  
  
"It's almost six-thirty. I'm sorry if I woke you up. You can go back to sleep, there's noneed to worry about it. I just have a couple of errands to run this morning, then I'll be back. I just wanted to make sure you were all right." Hilde apologized quickly, looking somwhat embarrassed.  
  
"I'm fine," he replied, stretching his arms above his head. "Duo awake yet?"  
  
"Ya, he's at wrok though. How you feelin'?"  
  
Heero tried to rise, but only got partially through sitting up before he fell back onto the bed, grimacing in pain. Hilde was at his side in seconds. He looked into her worried face and smiled. "I'm fine, just not ready to get up yet." He saw a smile spread across Hilde's face, though worry still lingered.  
  
Hilde knew he'd still be sore and tired. she was glad he wasn't trying to push himself and tire himself out even more. "Well, you should try and get some rest. The doctor said that's what probably put you in the hospital in the first place," she chided. Heero only gave her a confused look. "He said you were not only physically, but mentally tired. that's what could cause a little thing like an upset stomach or the flu bug to become a deadly killer. You've been wearing yourself out, you just need to relax." She placed her hand on his.  
  
Well, it made sense. Heero had been wearing himself out and thos nightmares were no help. He'd gotten a much needed rest last night, he was even too tired to dream. Dream. He did, but he didn't want the answer. Was his "conversation" with Relena a dream, or was it real? "Hilde," he hesitated. Hilde looked back with perked interest.  
  
"Yes?"  
"Did I talk to Relena last night? Or was it all a dream, everything she said." Silently he prayed that Hilde would reply that it was a nightmare. One look at her face told him his prayers weren't coming true.  
  
"It, it wasn't a dream, Heero. I'm sorry." She thought about telling him it was a dream, but she couldn't lie to him.  
  
A small groan was his reply. He recalled all of their conversation, the hurt feelings, the regrets, his love's different emotions. Even if she never returned his love, even if she spurned him, he would always love her. Nothing could ever change that.  
  
Hilde bit her tongue, she didn't dare tell Heero of Relena's "sickness". Maybe it would make things better, but most likely, Heero would take it upon himself as something he'd done to her and hate himself even though he didn't do it. No, she would keep it to herself.  
  
Heero looked at his brother's girlfriend, there was something she wasn't telling him. Hilde never was good at lying. "Hilde, what is it? You're not telling me something."  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's nothing to worry about." Hilde cursed herself for letting him see right through her.  
  
"Hilde," he said sternly, but with patience.  
  
Hilde got up, trying to avoid the subject. "I need to run to the campus and pick up my homework from my professors and borrow the notes from Maya, send out the car payment athe the post office, then I'll be bakc." She was standing at the door, looking back at Heero.  
  
Heero wasn't going to let her keep avoiding him. He sat up, even if it did cause him to grimace again, and looked at Hilde once more. "Hilde, stop avoiding my question." He spoke more sternly this time. Hilde only turned from him. He placed his feet on the floor and tried to stand, but collapsed to his knees. Darn his legs! He sat on his hands and knees for a moment, then looked up at Hilde who had rushed over to his side.  
  
"Heero, are you okay? You should still be in bed." Hilde avoided his imploring gaze, hoping to change the subject.  
  
Heero gripped her hand and held it firmly. He tried to get the answer from her once more, "Hilde, please tell me what you're trying to keep from me. It can't be worse than having Relena reject me." He tried to sound as if the last sentence meant nothing to him, but in truth the words stung like salt in a fresh wound.  
  
'Oh yes it can,' thought Hilde to herself. Again she tried to avoid the subject. "Duo should be coming home for lunch. You're good with machines, aren't you? Maybe you might consider being a mechanic. Duo's boss needs some help and the pay is really good. Plus, Duo says Dave's a nice guy. He could probably help you out, in getting a new job and starting over. I.....," She stopped, seeing the determination in the young man's eyes. He wasn't going to rest until he knew and Hilde wasn't going anywhere until she told.  
  
"Hilde, stop. I don't need to be protected, just tell me what's wrong." His patience was wearing thin. Curiousity was eating at him.  
  
"Heero, I........," she wasn't getting anywhere and he wasn't giving up. If she was here, then maybe it would be better if he did find out. He'd find out if she was gone, but if she was here, she could make sure nothing happened to him.  
  
"Hilde, please."  
  
She hesitated, then figured it would be best if she was with him when he found out. "It's Relena. I want you to know though, it isn't your fault and I don't want you to blame yourself for it."  
  
"Hilde," Heero knew she was just stalling time.  
  
"I heard on the radio this morning that the peace talks between two major religious groups have been paused. They were started by Miss Relena and her brothe. They've been stooped for a short while because Milliardo says his sister's fallen ill. She hasn't been seen, and Milliardo isn't saying anything else." She stopped, wondering if she should add the next part. She decided against it.  
  
'Relena was just fine last night, well, before I......,' how could Hilde say it wasn't his fault? That's it, Relena was just fine until he confessed his feelings. He was just ruining everything since he called Duo, wasn't he?  
  
Hilde watched as Heero leaned back against the bed, closing his eyes and evidentally blaming himself for it. 'Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut!?!?!?!?!?!' Sympathy filled her being as she placed her hand upon his. "Heero, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have predicted her actions or how she would have taken what you said last night. Even I couldn't have! You didn't know she'd fall ill after you talked either."  
  
"Hilde, she was fine until I told her what I felt." Heero persisted.  
  
Frustration began to take over Hilde's sympathy. Sitting back and watching Heero continually blame himself for everything was really getting old! Hilde stood up and took the offense. "Look Heero. Do you even know why she fell ill? Do you even know what illness she has? I'm not going to sit idlely by and watch you blame yourself." Anger was filling her voice, but she couldn't stop herself from just saying what she thought.  
  
Heero opened his eyes and looked, disbelieving Hild's sudden burst of anger. He'd never seen her angry, let alone this angry. He sat back and listened obediantly. He didn't even bother to argue.  
  
"You don't, do you? Well, her only problem is she made a mistake and she can't fix it. She's only heartbroken and doesn't have the guts to admit it. I swear, it's not like she's never experienced it before. Relena's sitting in her castle, wallowing in self pity and not doing anything about it. Just like you were. Well, are you just going to sit here, or are you actually going to do something about it? She loves you and you love her and you're just gonna sit back and let it die? I don't think so! Life's not easy and thing's don't always go your way, but that doesn't mean you have the right to give up! Relena thinks someone is gonna come along and make things better. Hmph! Some nerve. Well, that's not thw way life works, you've gotta get up and do something about it yourself. If you're gonna love her, then do something about it instead of just sitting here. If you're not gonna do anything about it, just forget about her and get on with your life and make things a little easier  
on the rest of us. Things didn't work out right away with Duo and me, but did you see me sitting back and crying about it? No. I can't believe you, of all people.....," Hilde trailed off, mumbling to herself about how amazing, of all people, Heero would be one to give up. She felt better about releasing her anger, but she still wasn't done.  
  
Heero looked on, surprised, amusement, and even a little fear mixed in his eyes. this was a side he'd never seen of Hilde. In fact, he didn't think anyone, even Hilde herself, knew this side of her existed. Hilde paced the floor in front of him, continuing to mumble to herself. Suddenly she stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"Well, are you just gonna sit ther and look at me or are you going to say something?"  
  
"Wh-what do you want me to do?" he spoke suddenly.  
  
Hidle thought for a moment. Now that she'd released her anger, she could concentrated and think again. She felt a little guilty for blowing up on Heero, but hey, at least he wasn't blaming himself anymore and was willing to do something about his love for Relena. Mumbling to herself, "hmmm....can't do it by vid-phone......can't just show up on her doorstep.....hmmm.......maybe we could......no, not good enough.....that'd work, yes! I'd have to........," then speaking louder, "Give me a little while, I'll have it sorted out by then. I need to talk to Duo about this." Seeing that he was still staring at her, mixed emotions reflected in his eyes, she replied more calmyl, "You need to rest, at least while I'm gone. If you don't, it'll make things a lot harder for us."  
  
Heero nodded, still surprised by the young lady that stood in front of him. He wasn't gonna argue, that's one thing he'd learned within just those few minutes of Hilde's sudden eruption. If he argued, Lord knows what'd happen.  
  
Hilde returned to Heero's side once again, slightly embarrassed as she felt his eyes follow her, still holding extreme anstonishment. She helped him back onto the bed and urged him to lay down. He did so obediently, surprising Hilde to some extent. "Can I get ya anything? Hungry or something?"  
  
"No,' was his small reply. He felt sleep beckoning him again, pulling him into unconciousness.  
  
"Go to sleep, then. I can tell you'res till tired and you need your rest." Smiling down at Heero, she sat next to him and held his hand gently.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Hilde," Heero apologized tiredly.  
  
"For what?" she asked, though she really didn't have to to understand him.  
  
"For everything," was all he said.  
  
Hilde gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, she hadn't meant to make him feel bad. Recalling a song her mother used to sing to her when Hilde though that she'd dones something to upset her mother, she began to hum the tume. Hilde would upset her mother from time to time, and her mother would assure her that she still loved her little girl by singing the song and holding her close.  
  
"Some say love,  
  
it is a river, that drowns the tender reed.  
  
Some say love,  
  
it is a razor, that leads your soul to bleed.  
  
Some say love,   
  
it is a hunger, an endless aching need.  
  
I say love,  
  
it is a flower, and you it's only seed."  
  
Hilde watched as Heero looked at her with tired, yet grateful eyes. She continued to sing with a smile upon her lips.  
  
"It's the heart, afraid of breaking,  
  
that never learns to dance.  
  
It's the dream, afraid of waking,  
  
that never takes the chance.  
  
It's the one that won't be taken,  
  
that cannot seem to give.  
  
And the soul, afraid of dying,  
  
that never learns to live."  
  
Hilde watched as he drifted off to sleep, his breathing becoming slow and relaxed. He was almos asleep, almost. Hilde continued to sing, pouring her heart and soul into the moving words.  
  
"When the night has been too lonely,  
  
and the road has been too long,  
  
and you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong.  
  
Just remember in the winter,  
  
far beneath the winter snows,  
  
lies a seed that with the sun's love,  
  
in the spring becomes the rose."  
  
Heero heard the last few words of the song before he fell into the arms of sleep. He would sleep, and dream. Dream of his love for Relena, dream of his time spent with her, and dream of holding her in his arms once more.  
  
Hilde finished, humming the last few notes of the song, feeling Heero slip into the land of dreamers as his grip on her hand loosened. "Sleep soundly, Heero." Hilde gently slid her hand from his and rose, walking to the door again. Glancing a second time, she was satisfied that he would be all right and walked out of the room. Grabbing her coat and the keys, she headed out to the garage. They also had a truck, an older vehicle, but as long as it worked and got her to where she wanted to go, Hilde didn't really mind.  
  
"Good morning Hilde!" called her next door neighbor. It was Mr. Chen, a sweet, older man.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Chen!" called Hilde in a cheery voice. She waved at him as she opened the door to the garage. Turning the key to unlock the garage door was the hardest part. 'Looks like it's startin' to rust again. Gonna have to do something about it later,' she thought as she pushed the door up. Hilde unlocked the truck, jumped in, and started it up. She pulled out o fthe garage slowly, making sure not to hit duo's tool chest. He still hadn't moved it even after Hilde had scolded him the time before. She put the truck in park, jumped out and closed the garage, locking it, jumped back into the warming vehicle, and left for the community college. She was taking a few college courses so that she could get a computer programming job. She would finish her courses and get her degree that summer. She was also top of her class, and recommened by many of her professors, so she hoped that she'd be able to get a good career started.  
  
Pulling into the main area, she parked the truck and lock it. Jumping out, she passed by one of the security guards, waved, then trotted off towards her classes. She nocked on the closed door of her first class. It was Professors Henry's Mathematics class.  
  
"Come in," was his answer to the knock, though his voice was muffled by the door.  
  
Hilde opened the door and was met by the stares and smiles of her fellow classmates.  
  
"Ah, Hilde, I was beginning to think you forgot about my class. We were just going over...."  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, but I just came to hand in my homework and get today and tomorrow's homework."  
  
"Is everything all right?" Mr. Henry asked, forgetting the rest of the class.  
  
"My boyfriend's brother is over and he's ill, so I'm staying home to take care of him while Duo's at work." Most everyone knew Duo. He was a favorite subject in this class. Hilde had gotten caught talking to Mary about duo's antics one day and Mr. Henry had her announce to the class what she thought was so important. After telling the class what she told Mary, Mr. Henry must have thought it amuxing and daily he would ask, if Hilde's classmates hadn't first, about her and Duo.  
  
"You never told us Duo had a brother," Ashely noted from the back of the room. "Is he anything like Duo?"  
  
"Is he single?" came another question. Sarah had asked this. the rest of the class burst out laughing and started to taunt Sarah playfully.  
  
"I'll answer later," then turning back to her professor with a smile, "may I please get my homework? I need to get home before Heero wakes up again." Her professor quickly jotted down her assignments and she left as Mr. Henry tried to bring the class back to their previous subject.  
  
She crossed the campus grounds and headed towards her Advanced English class. Professor Stamper caught sight of her as she stood silently outside the doorway, raising her hand to knock. Waving her in, she looked at Hilde with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Miss Hilde, you don't have my class for another hour. Did you forget?"  
  
"No Professor Stamper, I just wanted to get my homework since I won't be in your class today or tomorrow." she was wary of the strange eyes that watched her. She didn't know anyone im Mrs. Stamper's early classes/  
  
"Cutting my class Miss Hilde?" Professor Stamper questioned with mischief as she wrote down the assignments.  
  
"Me? Never. I'm taking care of an ill friend. You know me better, Professor." Hilde smiled as she took the assignments for English and put them in her pocket with her Math homework.  
  
"You're right, you'd never miss a chance to disrupt and make trouble in my class. Take care, I hope your friend feels better," called Mrs. Stamper as Hilde left.  
  
'Just three more classes to go,' thought Hilde as she raced even further across the campus grounds to her last classes. Everything was pretty much the same. Mrs. Silvers, Hilde's computer technology professor, Mrs. Eardly, her chemistry professor, and Mr. McPheron, her geography professor acted pretty much in the same manner. After she finished explaining to Professor McPheron, she sprinted from the geography hall towards the main building. She wouldn't be bored today. Hilde already had six major paper and three reports to do. It was going to be a long day.  
  
Jumping in the truck, she headed towards the post office, it was the closest. Dropping off the car payment in the mail box, she headed down Keowee Street and on to Maya's apartment.  
  
"Maya, Maya c'mon. It's Hilde, answer the door!" Hilde called loud enough for her sleeping best friend to hear. There was a slow moving of footsteps from inside, and then the door opened, revealing a young woman of Hilde's age in her pj's with disheveled hair.  
  
"Hey Hild," she called sleepily. "Whatcha want?"  
  
"I need to borrow your notes from class." Hilde stated as she entered the small living room. Maya took night classes, the same classes that Hilde took ,but they always got the notes the night before Hilde did. "I'll have to borrow yours from tonight too."  
  
Maya walked into the kitchen are and grabbed her notes from the table. "That's cool. Not gonna go to class today?"  
  
"Stayin' home to take care of Duo's hombre."  
  
A devilish grin crossed Maya's lips. "Oh, I see," she said, winking at Hilde.  
  
"Uhn," Hilde sighed as she shook her head at her friend's devious little mind.  
  
Maya only burst out laughing. "Joking, joking," she assured. "I'll have to come over later and check the guy out."  
  
"Hey, you keep your paws off," she warned.  
  
"Hey, you've got Duo, what are ya gonna do with his brother? Now that ya meantion it, I didn't know Duo had a brother." Maya looked at Hilde thoughtfully.  
  
"He's in love, don't even think about messin' it up. But hey, you're welcome to come over and visit. He's not feeling too good, so you don't want to show up hyper and in the mood to party." Maya was cool, but she couldn get a little rambunctious from time to time.  
  
"Tight!" she said, excitement in her voice. "I'll come over around three when I get off work. That cool?"  
  
"Yep, but hey, gotta go. See ya later!" Hilde called as she took the notes in her hand and walked off toward the truck. Hilde looked at her watch, 'Man, already 7:52. This is taking longer than I thought. I need to get home.' She turned the ignition on and headed towards the house.  
  
Pulling into the drive once more, she put the truck in part and turned off the engine. Striding to the door, she sorted through her keys and grabbed the one for the front door. Quietly she entered the house, finding nothing but silence. She dropped her assighments on the table and headed towards her room. She wanted to get started as soon as possible on her homework. She'd have a lot to do. Hilde stopped be Heero's door, only to find him still asleep, then approached her room, grabbed her books and lap top, and made her way to the living room once again.  
  
"Maybe I'll start on Doegraphy, that's probably the easiest," Hilde spoke outloud to herself while shuffling through her numerous books. Grabbing the largest of the books, she settled down and opened it, readin about, "The Greatest Wars in the History of the Earth; From World War I to The War of 79 A.C." She'd have to do at least a five page major paper on the different wars, how they began, their outcome, and their affect on civilization. She had a feeling that she'd have more of a ten page paper for her professor. She wanted a good grade, so that meant she'd have to really explain everything in her paper, making it twice as long.  
  
~*~  
  
Milliardo closed his sister's door behind him quietly as he left for his chambers. Relena had finally cried herself to sleep after her most recent nightmare. He'd stayed with her until she slept, comforting her in her time of need.  
  
Opening his door, he headed straight to his bed and collapsed upon it. He'd stayed with his sister all through the night and this morning, but he was too tired to do anything more. The news reporters were no help. They just kept hounding him about his sister, never leaving their personal life in peace.  
  
"Now, just to find that kid," Milliardo thought aloud, thinking of where Heero would be. His sister didn't know what to do, so he'd have to make things right. He'd known Heero enough through battle to tell he cared greatly for his little sister and wouldn't mean to hurt her. In fact, he'd nearly died numerous times just protecting his sister, making sure no harm would befall her.  
  
A knock on the door broght his attention back to the present. "Come in," the prince called, sitting up. Noin walked in, a look of sympathy in her eyes.  
  
"She finally fall asleep?" Lucretzia asked, crossing over to Milliardo.  
  
"Finally," was his reply as he stood and met Lucretzia with a kiss.  
  
"What are we gonna do though, she's heartbroken and I'm at a total loss." She leaned into her prince as he held her in a warm embrace.  
  
"Simple, we find the guy and get the two together, then let love take control. That's all we can really do," he said, not really knowing what other options they had.  
  
"Simple? Heero could be anywhere and that guy has always, always been the hardest to find of all the Gundam Pilots. Sounds like a nice plan, but simple? C'mon Milliardo, even you can't say it's gonna be that easy," Noin retorted, smiling as she gazed into his face.  
  
*Ring, ring* the vid-phone in hsi quarters sounded.  
  
*Ring, ring*  
  
~*~  
  
-Lady Stardancer  
  
Author's note:  
  
Hey all, sorry this took a little while. My computer is really getting on my nerves! I had this one saved too, but after I printed it out I tried to save and it erased the chapter! *held back as she tries to take computer and throw it out the window two stories high* Good thing I printed it out, though. All I had to do was copy it. *sighs in relief*  
  
I kinda had to cut this one a lil' short too, thus meaning the best part(s) of the story will be bumped up a couple of chapters. Sorry, but my dad made me cut this one down, I was almost halfway through this chapter and it was already 23 pgs. long! I cut it down in the best spot, though it really isn't best to cut this chapter down. Oh well, thanks for all my reviews! ^_^ Eight is a start. Special thanks to Tech, they pointed out that I've been spelling Duo's name wrong. (previous =Dou, should be = Duo) If I spell any other names wrong, sorry, appreciate it if you'd tell me.  
  
I have chapter 6 half way done, so it won't take long. Sorry to keep any of waiting, but my agenda's been a lil hectic. Plus I can't spell if my life depended on it now, so this made things a little hardere. *whimpers in frustration* Hey, look forward to all of your reviews! ~*~!!!THANKS!!!~*~ 


	6. The Scheming and The Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Pilots or anything else that is affiliated with them. Pretty much anything you recognize. =) I do own the plot. The names I use that don't seem familiar, you can give the credit to my best friends. I came up with the weird names for the Holy Ruins and everything. Just picked letters, but I think I know how I wanna pronounce them. *email me for pronunciation* Read, you'll see what I'm talkin' about.  
  
  
  
~*~Chapter 6~*~  
  
The Scheming and the Hospital  
  
Hilde couldn't stand it any longer. She'd raced to her room and grabbed the vid-phone, then sprinted back down the hall and into the kitchen where she sat at the counter. Hilde'd called Duo first, telling him of her little confrontation with his brother, then her little idea.  
  
"What!? You told Heero off and the guy sat there and took it?!?! WOW!!!!! Then he actually listened to you and went back to bed and didn't bother to argue about any of that. Man, you musta scared the crap out of him if he didn't even bother to defend himself. Man, you just...MAN how'd you do it?!?!?! I don't think anyone's been able to do something like that without having a death wish. Sounds like you straightened him out, man," Duo shook his head in disbelief. "Geeze, that'll be one for the record books," he gave a small laugh.  
  
"Do you think we'll be able to, it's the only thing I can think of? I just can't stand to see them suffer like this. It had to be a misunderstanding when they talked. What do you think Duo?" Hilde called as she watched Duo look thoughtfully at her.  
  
"Huh? Oh, ya, sorry Hilde. I was just tryin' to imagine you tellin' Heero off like that. Man, I still don't believe it. But ya, go ahead, sounds like the best chance we've got."  
  
"Hey, ya coming home for lunch, or is it still too early to tell?"  
  
"Ya, I should be home." He looked back over his shoulder as he heard profanity coming from under a red Corsica. "Hey Lynn, you all right under there?"  
  
Lynn piped up from the background, "Ya, this oil filter is just being stubborn. Tell Hilde I said hi!"  
  
"Hi Lynn," Hilde called back. "Well, I'd better let you go Duo, sounds like Lynn might just need your expertise." Duo gave her a smug look.  
  
"All right, love ya Hilde,"  
  
"Love you too Duo, bye!" She hung up with Duo and immediately brought up the number for the Peacecrafts. After the first few rings the phone was answered. It was Milliardo, a curious but welcome look on his face. Noin sat by his side.  
  
"Miss Hilde, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Milliardo greeted with a smile.  
  
"Hello, please, just call me Hilde. There's no need to be so formal. Is Miss Relena there?" She asked, her warm smile turning into a frown as she looked curiously back at the couple.  
  
"She's asleep right now; she's not feeling well. Can I give her a message for you Hilde?" Milliardo repeated the line as he asked politely. His sister wasn't feeling well and he wasn't going to awaken her.  
  
"Milliardo, I know what's wrong with your sister. There's no need to hide it. Let me guess, she's upset about last night after she finished talking to Heero. If it makes you feel any better; the guy was a bit upset himself. I think I've got an idea though on how to help the two out."  
  
Milliardo looked at her in confusion. "How did you know? You're right, but how did you know? Do you know where he is?"  
  
"My prince, Heero is staying with us. Duo brought him here because he wasn't doing too good himself and we've just been having one heck of a time. His little conversation with Relena last night didn't help any. I'm sorry for being impatient, but I need your help. Are you going to help or not?" Hilde didn't mean to sound rude or impatient, but she needed answers so she could get everything ready. Once her mind started going, there was no stopping it.  
  
"What did you have mind?" was all Milliardo had to say.  
  
"We get the two together, then let them work things out on their own." It sounded simple enough. But then again, that's what she thought before.  
  
"Do you two share the same thoughts or something," Noin questioned with a slight smile.  
  
"I-I don't know, but if we do, thing's are going to start getting scary," commented the prince.  
  
"What? You mean that's all you came up with too?" Asked an amused Hilde.  
  
Milliardo only nodded and started to chuckle at Hilde's expression. Hilde and Noin joined him.  
  
"So, where are we gonna get the two together at? How are we gonna get them there without ruining it?" Noin asked, the first to regain her composure.  
  
"Uhm, Heero's not in the greatest health right now and Duo'd kill me if I mentioned taking him there. If you guys can bring Relena with you, you can say that we invited you all over for a visit. I don't think she knows Heero's staying with us. It'd be best if neither of them figured it out, but it's a surprise. They'd have a better chance, this way they don't rethink whether they're right of wrong."  
  
"I think that'd work! When do you think's the earliest we could come out there? The sooner the better. Relena's getting more depressed by the hour." Noin proclaimed, forgetting Milliardo was even there and that he was Relena's older brother. Noin had become good friends with Relena, and Relena had become somewhat of a little sister to her.  
  
Milliardo stood back, arms crossed in front of him as he shook his head with a smug look on his face. It was just like Lucretzia to take control. Noin looked back at him and blushed. "Go ahead, you're doing a great job. Don't stop now."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Milliardo. I guess I just got a little too much into scheming. Whoops!" She said as she felt her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment.  
  
Milliardo only joined Hilde and started to chuckle. This is why he loved Noin, and this is why he would continue to love her.  
  
Noin joined in, but soon stopped and turned back to Hilde to continue scheming the surprise visit. "We can leave as soon as we can get a plane and as soon as you're ready."  
  
"Well, why wait? I already talked to Duo and he says everything's cool with him. You'll have to check on the soonest flight to Skyeview. I don't know how soon you can get to the airport or how soon you could drag Relena from her room. Before you leave, call so we know when to get you. Duo and I that is."  
  
Milliardo added quickly before Noin started talking. "The soonest we could leave would probably be tomorrow evening. We need to talk Relena into it first, and then we need get everything settled here before we leave. Will that be all right Hilde?"  
  
"Absolutely! Duo would have to pick you up and then stop by my friend's house. Tomorrow evening I have a little study group with her. She has a lot of trouble in a couple of her classes, so I hope you wouldn't mind a little detour."  
  
"Well, then it's settled. Let's go, we need to get packed and I need to get Relena ready and...." Noin began to ramble on, unlike her normal self as excitement welled inside of her.  
  
"Settle down Lucretzia, we have plenty of time and we aren't leaving until tomorrow." Milliardo grabbed her shoulders and tried to calm her. She only burst out laughing and was joined by the prince and Hilde.  
  
"Well, I'd better let you go then, sounds like it might take a while to get Relena out of her bed, let alone her room or even the castle. You have our number, right?" Hilde made sure things were going to work out.  
  
"Yes, we've got everything taken or being taken care of. We'll plan the departure for tomorrow then?" Milliardo summarized.  
  
"Absolutely!" cried Noin, then seeing that her love had directed it towards Hilde, replied. "Sorry."  
  
"Ya," replied Hilde, or what she could manage through her giggles. This was just like planning a surprise party for a friend. But in truth, it was much more than that. This was one final boost to help Heero and Relena's love for each other. This was one final attempt to make things work, whether or not the two troubled lovers wanted the help or not. "Well, I'd better let ya go so that you can get everything settled. 'Bye!"  
  
"Goodb..." Milliardo was cut off.  
  
"Don't say that, just say 'Bye' or 'until next time' or even 'see ya later'. Don't you know the rule about this stuff? By the looks on your faces, I'd say not. Goodbye is something you say when you know you're never gonna see someone again. Just say something else; we'll see each other again. And hopefully, we still won't have two heart-broken love birds on our hands." Hilde was really picky about things like that. That was the last thing her mother had said to her before she died, and Hilde had lost someone that was very special to her. She just didn't like to hear or say goodbye.  
  
"Well, until later then," Milliardo corrected himself. He smiled once more and disconnected the call. Turning towards Lucretzia, he spoke with a tired voice, "You may as well pack now. I need to see if I can't settle the little dispute with our guests. When Relena wakes, please come and get me if I'm not still in the meeting. Unless she's scared out of her mind again because of another nightmare, then just interrupt. If my sister isn't up when we finally finish the argument over the holy ruins, then you can find me in here again."  
  
"Milliardo," Noin called in a coaxing tone, "you're wearing yourself out. You need to rest; by the way, when was the last time you actually slept?" She now stood behind him, gently massaging his stiff shoulders. She could feel him give into her as she continued, soothing the stiff muscles and sore joints.  
  
"Night before last, I think."  
  
A sigh escaped her lips as she continued, working on his slowly relaxing muscles. "Why can't they just agree on some rules for the place, share it, and make everyone happy? It's as simple as that. Why must people make things so complicated?" She finished his shoulders and neck, continuing to work her way down his back.  
  
Milliardo thought, then turned to face her, a weary smile on his face. "It's so simple it might actually work. The laws for the area will pose a slight problem, but you just solved it Lucretzia. Just let them share the land! It's so simple I'm surprised no one else thought of it. They can learn to live in peace, no one majority rules and they can both use the land freely. It's perfect."  
  
Noin, a look of bewilderment on her face, replied, "Sure, I guess. I was just rambling on, but if you think it'll work, then hey, have fun."  
  
The Prince of the Cinq Kingdom bent and kissed Noin, though swiftly, as he released her lips and turned, heading for the door. Hesitating, he turned to face his princess and gave a quick, but gracious smile seconds before he strode off down the long corridors.  
  
~*~  
  
Hilde flexed her fingers as she took a momentary break from her English report. She already finished her Geography paper; it turned out to be twelve pages long. That took her about two hours. *I know your thinkin' OVER-ACHIEVER, but she just wants a good grade. BUT HEY, THERE'S NOTHIN' WRONG WITH BEING AN OVER-ACHIEVER! ~sobs~ ~giggles~ Okay, on with the story* She'd also finished her 50 Geometry proofs * man I hate those* and copied Maya's notes.  
  
"Now just for the summary and conclusion and I'll finally have finished this! Now, to save it to my disk so I don't lose the report, then I can take a break and finish typing the last page and a half. C'mon, save, please save. Oh no, please, please, please don't freeze up on me! C'mon, I just typed seven pages worth!" She pleaded with the computer, for she stupidly forgot to save after the first couple of pages and then after the next couple and so on. The computer hesitated momentarily, but saved anyway. "YES!" *I'm not that mean, my computer actually did that to me! ~glares at computer screen~ It sucked, I had 22 pgs. typed and it wouldn't let me bring the file up so I had to retype it all!* Standing from her tiring seat at her desk, she stretched her cramping and stiff legs reaching her arms high above her head. A car pulled into the drive, catching the teen's attention. A smile spread across her face, "Duo's home."  
  
Striding down the hall, she reached the front door and opened it, waving out to her boyfriend. A smile lit Duo's face as he jogged to Hilde, embracing her in a hug and kissing her offered lips. "How're things goin'," Duo questioned, holding Hilde close and looking into her eyes.  
  
"Heero's been sleepin' since I last called, and we've got a plan." Hilde's eyes lit up and a mischievous grin played on her lips.  
  
Duo only shook his head, smiling, knowing his girlfriend would come up with an ingenious plan. The question was, "what else could you have planned in this short time? Never mind, don't answer that one. And what do you mean we?"  
  
"We. Milliardo, Noin, you, and me are all in this." She leaned in to give him a quick kiss, then pulling away, continued. "Tomorrow evening, Milliardo, Lucretzia, and Relena, are gonna board a plane and land in Skyeview." Duo rolled his eyes at the long drive. "We'll bring them here, after you pick me up from Maya's, remember, she called for a study group tomorrow because she needs help in English. We'll have to leave Heero here, but I'm sure he'll be all right. We'll have to awaken Heero, if he's still sleeping that is. I think it'd be better if he was, he seems really down on strength, but if he is, we'll have to do it quietly. Then, we'll go ahead and take Relena into the same room with him, and then we'll let them work out their problems face to face. I think this is probably the best, and last chance they have. I just want things to work out for them." Hilde leaned into Duo, letting him wrap his warm, strong, comforting arms around her, holding her as she had doubts about her plan. "But," feeling Duo caught slightly off guard, "what if it doesn't work? Then what can we do?"  
  
Duo thought for a moment, then replied in confidence, "its going to work out, things always do sooner or later. Don't worry yourself too much about it, we'll deal with the problems as they come, just taking life one step at a time. It's much easier." He stretched the word much and got a small laugh out of the girl. "Uh, one request though?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Can we continue this inside? It's freezing out here!" Hilde laughed and turned as Duo led her into the cozy house. "That's much better. Now, lets see what we've got for lunch! I'm starving!" This got another giggle out of Hilde as he headed for the refrigerator to satisfy his need for food.  
  
"You never change food first, everything else later, am I right?" She eyed him as he rummaged through its contents.  
  
"Absolutely, well, except when there's nothin' good to eat. Hey Hilde, what do you want? Might as well take advantage of the mood I'm in and order take-out. I really don't want to cook or anything." Duo eyed his girlfriend as he gave up on the kitchen in hopelessness.  
  
"Uhm, how about some Chinese food, we haven't had any in a while. I dunno, what do you feel like?" Hilde encircled his waist with her arms and looked into his cobalt blue eyes.  
  
"Sounds good to me, though we should probably see if Heero wants any, or if he even feels up to eating anything. I'll go and see..." Duo began to turn from her, somewhat tiredly as he looked down the hall.  
  
"You go get washed up and then sit down and rest, I'll check on him and then we can order. You know you don't want to trudge all the way down that hall just to see if your brother's awake, so just take it easy. Hey, I was telling Heero if he wanted to, I know he's good with machines, that maybe he could apply at the shop when he's feeling better. You guys could use the help and he'd have a job to maybe start over again. I don't know, I thought I'd just mention it and you might want to talk to him about. After all, you did tell me he lost his previous job because they closed and he hasn't been able to find one yet."  
  
"Hey, I hadn't thought about that before, I'll talk to him. The guy's good with mechanics, that's for sure, and I will give him some money to save for a new start. Way to go Hilde!" He kissed her, then smudged some grease on her nose with his finger.  
  
"Uh, you little..." she slapped him in the arm playfully, then ushered him off toward the kitchen as she headed down the hall, trying to rub the grease off of the tip of her nose, but only managed in smearing it. Coming upon Heero's door, she knocked softly, and just like the time before, she received no answer. Opening the door, she found him curled into a ball, his back to her. Crossing to the opposite side of the bed, she found he was awake, grimacing as he lay curled under the blankets. "Heero? Heero what's wrong?" She spoke softly to him, gently brushing his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"I-I don't know, I-I just..." he stopped gritting his teeth to keep from crying out. The same pain as yesterday that had taken over his body had returned, not as bad as before, but it was still there and causing him agony none the less. He couldn't do anything to make it go away, and it was really getting on his nerves. Why was all of this happening to him? What did he do to deserve this? He cringed and closed his eyes tighter still as another wave of fresh pain fell over his body.  
  
"Heero, you've gotta tell me what's wrong. I can't do anything if I don't know what's wrong. Please, tell me Heero." Hilde continued to speak gently to him, squeezing his arm reassuringly, coaxing him to tell her what was wrong.  
  
A groan escaped his throat; he didn't want to go through this again. Beads of sweat appeared, rolling down his face as he continued to fight the need to scream out. Holding in the pain didn't help any, it only built up. But he couldn't release it, he didn't know how to. So instead, he continued to bare the pain alone.  
  
"Heero, you must tell me what's wrong, I can't help you unless you tell me." Hilde continued, only this time with firmness and determination.  
  
"I-I don't know...it-it happened yesterday. Help me.... Hilde." He began to tremble, just as he had before, not being able to do anything about it. He opened his eyes to see her before him, sympathy and tenderness reflected upon her face. Breathing in short, shallow gasps, he allowed himself to be drawn up and into her warm embrace. He felt her rub his back in a soothing motion as he cowered in her arms. Feeling the blanket being wrapped around him once more, he shrank deeper into its depths seeking any comfort. "Wh- why is this happening t-to me?" he whispered in confusion. "Wh-what did I d- do?"  
  
Hilde's heart cried out to him, feeling his pain and helplessness. Shaking in her grasp, she felt him lean into her as much as he possibly could, seeking her comfort. Steadying her voice, Hilde replied, "Oh Heero, you didn't do anything. Shhhh, it's not your fault, you did nothing wrong. Everything's going to be all right; it's going to be all right. I'm not going to leave you; everything's going to be all right." She continued to hold him, trying to take his pain away.  
  
"Hilde?" Duo called down the hall, voice just above a whisper. Hilde had been taking a while, and he didn't want to awaken his brother if he was still asleep. "Duo, come here, now." Hilde's voice sounded calm, but something told him that things weren't going so great again. 'Oh no, here we go again,' the ex-pilot thought as he hurried down the hall towards his brother's room. Arriving, he watched, pursing his lips, shaking his head slightly from side to side. Heero lay in Hilde's arms once again, cuddling close to her; eyes squeezed shut in suffering. Hilde looked into his eyes, sympathy and sorrow mixing on her face. Crossing over gingerly to the bed, he took a seat next to the two. "God, what's wrong?" His voice trembled as he watched his brother; he looked like no more than a small child did. At this time, Heero wasn't even his new self. He was only a child; a little boy, confused, frightened, and hurting. "Should we call the hospital again?"  
  
"Um, maybe we should call Cori, or see if we can't get a doctor here. It's gonna be really hard to get him anywhere like this." Hilde began to stroke his hair, rocking back and forth slightly, whispering things like, "It'll be all right," or, "Shhhh," or, "Don't worry, we're gonna take care of you now".  
  
Letting a large sigh escape his throat, he nodded, "Ya, I'll call and see if Dr. McGowan can't come over and help us out. I hope he makes house calls." Duo placed his hand upon Heero's trembling arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry, thing's are gonna be all right. Just hold on, man, just hold on." Heero granted Duo a small glance, he even tried to smile, but couldn't spare the strength, so he just gave Duo a small look before squeezing his eyes shut again and tried to take in breathes that were more than just a gasp.  
  
Each second was a new struggle to keep from screaming out in anguish. Heero couldn't stand it any longer; he couldn't go through this in such a way. But how could he get rid of the pain? How could he let everything go without hurting himself or anyone else? He didn't want to experience pain. During the war, it was so easy. He was callous towards pain then, it didn't bother him. Yet, after the war, he'd grown soft and vulnerable. He felt regular emotions, he felt pain, and he wished most times he didn't.  
  
Duo had already left and Hilde still sat with the hurting teen. Fatigue was obviously setting in, and if things kept going like this, they were gonna have to call the ambulance again. It was visible Heero was hurting, a lot. But he was keeping it mainly to himself which only seemed to make it worse. "Heero, go ahead and let out your pain. I can handle it; it's not helping to keep it hidden like this. Scream or something, you might find it helps a little in relieving some of the pain. Go ahead; just let the pain go." Hilde held his hand firmly in hers and felt him grasp it, holding it tightly even though she knew he was trying to restrain from hurting her. "You're not gonna hurt me, Heero. Just let the pain go." She felt his grip tighten immensely.  
  
Heero had no choice; he couldn't handle this any more. He was afraid of the very thing Hilde said, actually hurting her. He tried to hold back, but it was no longer possible. After a couple of gasps, he felt his will give in as he let out a small scream, then a growl type of groan. Once he started he couldn't stop himself; he couldn't help but scream out again, a little louder this time. Slowly, ever so slightly, he felt the pain ease, but it came back as soon as he stopped. And again, he would let out a small scream, for he was no longer in control of his actions or words. This cry, just as before, was still a little louder. He felt Hilde's grip tighten upon his hand, reassuring him, urging him to spare his pain and allow her to help him. He opened his eyes ever so slightly, blinking back the tears that clouded over his vision. Casting his glance upward, he caught sight of Hilde and an almost familiar scene flashed before his eyes like a long lost memory. For a fleeting second, he didn't see Duo's girlfriend, but an older woman holding him close. She had long; cascading curls of honey brown hair, sparkling sapphire eyes, fair skin, and a mother's smile. He didn't know her, but felt as if he did. Like some part of his mind was remembering past the training, past the hurting, before the war, when he had had a family. When he'd had a mother. For the woman he was seeing now, all too familiar as his memory that he'd forgotten so long ago returned, was none other than his mother. Heero could still smell her lilac perfume, still hear her gentle voice singing him lullabies, still feel her loving touch. "M-m-mother?" whispered Heero, the last words he spoke before his eyes fell closed, and he lay limp in Hilde's arms.  
  
Hilde brushed the fatigued teen's sweaty bangs from his eyes and off of his forehead. Heero's breathing was no more than shallow whispers, like a slight wind blowing through the trees. His grip upon her hand was now limp; a drastic change from the steel grasp that he'd held her hand in. He was at peace once more. "Rest now, dear Heero. You can finally rest now," wearily promised the young woman. Glancing up at the door, she saw Deathscythe's pilot looking on in regret, sympathy, and compassion. Yet, a smile of gratitude shone on his face as he leaned against the doorframe. Hilde nodded to the pilot, showing that it was all right for him to enter, and let her gaze fall to the still form in her arms.  
  
Duo crossed over, inklings of curiosity filling his thoughts. Why had Heero called Hilde his mother? Duo wasn't even sure Heero knew his mother. Yet, he'd said it, but why, that's what got Duo. "Here, let me take him. We're gonna have to get back to the hospital, if anything it's just for some medication to stop his pain and whatever else is happening to him," adding the last phrase without hesitation upon seeing his girlfriend's distraught look. Taking the limp boy in his arms, Duo rose from the bed and watched as his girlfriend did the same. "You wanna put the blanket over him, just so he doesn't freeze when we take him out there?" He asked, hinting toward the fallen quilt. Hilde picked it up, folding it and wrapping it securely around the young man.  
  
Hilde looked at Heero once more before leading Duo out of the room. Down the hall, out the front door, and into the bright afternoon sunlight that made the snow glitter as it lay across the once green lawn. Heading toward the car yet again, Hilde hurried in front of Duo and opened the back door on the passenger side so that Heero could lie across the back seats. As he did so, the young woman ran back to the house, snatched her car keys, locked the door, and headed back to where her boy- friend now stood. "Well, ready to go, again?" Giving him a slight smile, he nodded, then held his hand out to her.  
  
"Here, I'll drive this time, you watch my brother. Plus, well, you look tired." Duo continued to hold out his hand for the keys as his girlfriend mulled over the proposition.  
  
Smile widening, she only replied, "All right."  
  
The two got in on their respected sides, then left the driveway as they headed down once more the all too familiar road to the hospital. This wasn't the first time they'd traveled this road, this path. It surly wouldn't be the last time, either.  
  
~*~  
  
Milliardo shook the hands of the Foreign Minister of the Sõhlìau and the representative for the Ïvuqùe as they finished signing the peace treaty. Peace would now come to the Holy Ruins of Çqueøýi, they'd finally settled their dispute over the area and now both majorities would own the ruins.  
  
"Thank you greatly My Prince," Foreign Minister Ñuésräcue praised as he shook Milliardo's hand fiercely. A smile illuminated his face for his people could now live in peace. Releasing the prince's hand, a smile of gratitude continued to beam from his face.  
  
"Many thanks My Prince, for we could never have done this without you. My people would have continued to fight and die; now they can live in peace." A great excitement and joy overcame Representative Onçìhìllâ and he not only shook the young prince's hand, but also embraced him in a quick, but strong hug. Releasing the stunned prince, the representative looked away sheepishly.  
  
Milliardo stood back, gladdened to help, but he was sure at least five of his ribs were now broken and his wrist was probably sprained, if not broken for a sharp pain ran throughout his entire arm should he even try and move his fingers. "It was my privilege and pleasure, gentleman, to be able to help. When are you departing? You are welcome to stay as our guests," the prince offered, but silently he prayed they would leave so as not to prolong Relena's little surprise. Both men looked at each other, then looked back at him with regret as Milliardo returned the look. Inwardly he rejoiced.  
  
Ñuésräcue replied, "We are sorry my lord, but we must get back and start this treaty immediately. Our people still fight and die, even through the cease-fire. We must leave as soon as possible. Please forgive us my lord." He bowed respectfully before the Cinq Prince.  
  
Milliardo smiled, glad that they must depart so soon, it made things easier on his half of the scheming. "I understand, and we can arrange for a plane to depart as soon as you are ready to leave. We all do what we must." Man, being so formal and going about things in such high-class manners was even more of a pain than it was before. This is why he left this to Relena; she was used to it and knew how to deal with this.  
  
"We will be ready shortly, my lord," looking over to get Onçìhìllâ's consent, continued, "Yes, we will be ready to leave shortly."  
  
"I'll arrange for everything to be taken care of then. Pegin will be ready to drive you to the airport and I will already have the tickets and a flight ready for your departure. Is there anything else you need or want," he asked, hoping he could end the conversation quickly. The young prince was running low on energy and it'd been nearly two days since he'd slept.  
  
"No my lord, we are fine, but thank you for offering," declined Onçìhìllâ as he headed toward the prince once more, offering his hand again.  
  
Milliardo took it, though not willingly by his normal self. He had to be formal; he had to be polite. Thus, he endured the searing pain that shot through his arm once more as he made a feeble attempt to shake the man's hand. By this rate, it would just be easier to amputate the arm instead of trying to heal it. "If you'll excuse me gentleman, but I must check on my sister and so I'll leave you to your preparation." Pegin entered the room, "Please, show these men back to their quarter's Pegin."  
  
"Yes sir," replied the butler, a cheery smile on his face.  
  
With that, the Prince of the Cinq Kingdom left the room through an opposite door, cradling his arm with his right hand, but he was careful not to put any pressure on his ribs. If they weren't broken, they were bound to be bruised. Entering his room, he found Noin waiting for him, two small suitcases already packed, as they lay ready on the floor near his bed. Noin crossed over to meet him, a look of disapproval and worry etched on her face as she saw the prince cradle his injuries.  
  
"What happened? I didn't hear anything about another war." She took his left arm in her hands and began to examine the reddening wrist.  
  
"Oh, you didn't? It's a new war, it's called trying to be polite and formal while you pray you don't get killed while overjoyed representatives express their gratitude. I think I also escaped with a few broken ribs too." Milliardo gave a small chuckle, but regretted it.  
  
Noin clucked her tongue at the older man before her. "Always playing soldier, aren't we Milliardo. No matter when, no matter where, you always have to play the soldier." Slightly bending his wrist and watching him wince, she was sure it was sprained. Heading away from him and into the master bedroom's large bathroom, she raided the closet until she found her medical kit. Exiting the bathroom, she found her love sitting on the bed, eyes closed in exhaustion. "After I finish tending to your "battle wounds", you should get some sleep. Relena is still asleep, and I can take care of things now that a peace treaty for the Çqueøýi Ruins is over and done with."  
  
Heaving a weary sigh, he raised his blue eyes to Noin's. "I can't, I still have to get them a plane back to Ðhlévané, then arrange for everything to be taken care of here while we're gone." Allowing the young woman to take his sensitive wrist in her hand. She tended to his hand, gingerly wrapping his wrist with the cloth.  
  
"Let me take care of it, I can handle this. You need to sleep before you put yourself in the hospital. If you put yourself there, it won't be minor either. You'll end up in the intensive care unit and we won't be going anywhere tomorrow or for a while after that." Laying him back against the bed, this he did not object to, and she began to unbutton his shirt. Replying to his confused look, Noin answered, "I've got to see if there's any damage to your ribs, if they were excited enough to sprain your wrist that badly, they may have also bruised or fractured a couple of your lower ribs." Shaking her head, she let out a quiet laugh as she gently placed her hand on his lower ribs and checked the tender area for any injury. A grimace told her she was right in assuming that his lower sets of ribs were bruised, surprisingly more than she expected from either of the two foreign men that she'd hastily met. They were both rather weak looking and short, but you don't judge a book by its cover.  
  
Milliardo was too tired to object to Noin, and to hide his discomfort as Lucretzia's skilled hands crossed over his upper abdomen. Those representatives were short and weak- looking, but they were in truth extremely strong, the prince knew first hand. Fighting to stay awake, he spoke to Noin as she continued her investigation. "Have there been any problems with my sister?"  
  
"Nope, she's been sleeping like a child the whole time," helping Milliardo up; she rummaged through her med. kit and looked for the larger wrap. He had some bruised ribs, nothing major, just more of an annoyance than anything else. "How'd this happen? Here stand up. What'd these guys do to you?" She allowed her self as small giggle as she had the prince raise his arms, thus making it much easier to wrap his ribs.  
  
"A hug, that's it," Milliardo winced slightly as he felt the pressure of the wrap bare down on his chest.  
  
"They're right, politics can kill." Noin laughed to herself as Milliardo rolled his eyes to her in a way of saying, 'Lucky you, you don't have to put up with this, so you can stop rubbing it in.' Lucretzia only began to laugh harder and harder still as Milliardo let out a disgusted sigh as if to say that she was to be on his side but was going against him. Finishing her handy work, she made the young prince lie down once again, he did object but didn't put up much of a fight do to sleep and exhaustion. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. "Go to sleep, I'll take care of it all now. You just rest my prince," she called as she finished pulling the blankets up to his shoulders, then kissed him on the forehead and silently left the room to take care of what still needed to be done.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, to tell ya the truth guys, we have no idea what's wrong." Stated Dr. McGowen, shaking his head in confusion and defeat. Heero, Duo, and Hilde had been there for at least fifteen minutes now and every doctor in the hospital, was clueless as to what had happened to the unconscious, but frequent "visitor". They even called other doctors in the area, district, the top hospitals in the state, and even the top hospitals in the country! Still, everyone was clueless as to what and why this had happened. Heero was unconscious through all of this for he still hadn't waken up yet.  
  
"Then how do we know how to help the guy if we don't even know what to treat?" Duo paced the room, head full of unanswered questions that were driving him crazy. He stopped at Hilde's touch, one that beckoned for him to remain calm, for they would get no where if they panicked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess all we can do is give him something to make the pain less, more bearable, untill we find out what this is." Replied the doctor, arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
"Well, I guess that'll have to do. He has been going through a lot of pain; I can't stand to see him have to go through any more. If Heero has to keep going through this, I'm afraid that it might severely hurt him if not kill him." Hilde looked at the bed where Heero lay, and cringed at the thought of what might happen if this kept going on.  
  
"That's all I can really recommend." Dr. McGowen looked hopelessly at the clipboard that he held in his hands, trying to look for any clue as to what was wrong. He found nothing.  
  
"Well, you said before that some of his problems were probably related to his war experiences, so couldn't this have something to do with it as well?" Cori piped up in hopes of trying to make a useful suggestion. She'd been called back in my Dr. McGowen in hopes that she might know something.  
  
"It could, but how? How would this have triggered his reactions? How would the two be connected?" Dr. McGowen pressed a finger to his temple, thinking hard. His mind was in a whirlwind of questions, questions that he couldn't answer. Looking at the worried couple, then down to the young boy who greatly reminded him of his own son that had long since grown and move out on his own, he felt as an aching for the pain they were going through.  
  
Duo, tearing his gaze from his tired brother, fell to his knees. "I-I-I can't do this anymore. I just can't stand it; I can't stand to see any more suffering." Holding his hands before him, he saw the blood of all he'd slain in order to live today, staining them, reminding him of a past that he wanted to forget, longed to forget. In a way, he knew that Heero's pain was also his fault, he didn't know how, he just knew it was his fault. Just as so many other things had been. Forgetting the feminine touch of the hand on his shoulder, he brought his own hands to his face, hiding the flood of emotions that begged to be released.  
  
Hilde sat next to Duo, realizing that he couldn't keep being the strong one, that she was going to have to take it upon herself once again to be strong for all of them. "It's going to be okay sweet heart. Things are going to be okay; it's all going to be over soon. Just like a nightmare, it'll be gone." Crawling on her knees in front of her boyfriend, she hugged him, letting him lean his head on her shoulder and release his emotions, so many that he'd needed to release for so long, that he deserved to show. "It's going to be okay, everything's going to be okay," she cooed, stroking hair as she would a frightened child. Looking up, she watched the doctor and paramedic leave silently, understanding their need of privacy. "Go ahead Duo, let it out, there's no need to hide it now. I'll be here for you Duo, just go ahead and follow your emotions, just let them go. Just let them go."  
  
~*~  
  
Relena looked at the closed drapes and then turned on her back, closing her eyes once more. She had awakened due to another dream, but she was lucky enough to escape this one just as it was beginning to scare her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she knew she wasn't alone in her room as she had previously thought. Wearily opening her eyes yet again, she caught sight of her best friend Lucretzia Noin, silently watching over her, yet her brother was no where to be seen. "Miss Noin, what time is it?" The princess managed between a yawn, "Where did my brother depart to?"  
  
"Well hello my lady, it is already near 1 o'clock in the afternoon, finally decide to join us?" Crossing over to the young aristocrat, she smiled as she prepared herself to persuade the princess to leave the kingdom. "Your brother's asleep, he needs his rest. He's been up for almost two days straight!" She allowed herself a slight laugh. Taking a seat next to her "little sister", she placed her hand on Relena's arm and finished shaking her awake. "We got a proposition for ya my lady."  
  
"I just want to go back to sleep Miss Noin, please, I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood for going anywhere." Relena tried to pull from her, but Noin held her arm with a firm determination. *sound familiar?*  
  
"Now c'mon Relena. Just gimme a chance now. I think you'll like these next few announcements." Noin, clearing her throat, began. "First of all, while you were sleeping, Milliardo settled the argument over the Holy Ruins of Çqueøýi." Relena's interest perked and her eyes watched Noin thoughtfully. "The two groups are going to share the land, live in peace, and follow a set of laws that respects both majorities, thus, hopefully making both groups happy."  
  
"I'm glad they can sort out their problems. I have a feeling you had some help in this though," sighing in content; she thought of her "arguement" with Heero and sank back into her depression. "Well, I'm glad they've made an agreement. It's good to see that they can work out their problems."  
  
"Oh Relena, I'm sure that Heero would live to settle this and patch things up. I'm positive that..." the princess's blunt but saddened reply cut her off.  
  
"He probably hates me now, I don't blame him. I want to work things out, but I don't even know where to begin. I don't even know where he is. I wouldn't know what to say...to make things better.... I just can't..." tears filled the princess's eyes as she tried to fight them off. Focusing on the ceiling, she blinked back the fresh wave of emotions that threatened to flood her.  
  
"Well, maybe we can get some help there. I think if you were to speak to Heero again, you'd know what to say, I'm positive. As to where to find him, well, we'll have to look into that one." Lucretzia tried to make it sound as if she had no clue where the pilot was but was willing to look for him. She was pretty good at getting others to believe lies like these, helpful lies. "Duo and Hilde called, to see how you were doing but they called while you were asleep. They've invited us to visit them; it'd give us a chance to get away from all of this." She raised her arms to the palace around her. "Just to relax, take a break from the formal, demanding life and just live normally. Besides, you need to start getting out more and this'd be a perfect chance to leave all of your depressing thoughts here to accompany you later as you enjoy yourself for a little while."  
  
Relena thought for a minute. Maybe she could escape the feeling of imprisonment, of hopelessness, of heartbreak. But then again... "I can't. I wouldn't feel right, and I'd just make it depressing for everyone else. You and my brother will just have to go on without me."  
  
"No can do, Miss Relena. You're coming with, we've already told them you agreed to come as well. Plus, Milliardo and I aren't taking 'No' for an answer so don't think you're gonna get out of it just by calling Duo and telling him you aren't coming. If we have to drag you out of here, kicking and screaming, then so be it." Noin stated, her voice holding it's familiar firmness and authority, something that had sort of vanished after the end of the war.  
  
An annoyed sigh was all she had of a rebuttal, and seeing she wasn't going to win this round, asked with some reluctance and frustration, "When do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow evening. You'd better get your stuff packed; we're staying for about a week. I've already taken care of everything else and your brother is still catching up on his sleep. I suggest that after you finish packing, you catch up on yours as well, all right?" A small groan was the only sound from the young lady. "I take that as a 'yes' or the only thing that's going to come close to one. While your doing that, I'm going to get us the tickets for around early tomorrow evening. It's going to take about four hours to get there, so we want to leave early enough so we don't end up getting there too late."  
  
A short silence followed Noin's last comment, and then Relena's ears picked up the sound of footsteps heading toward the door, then leaving her room. "I'll get you back Milliardo, you did this just to spite me," mumbled the youth, slowly rising from her bed on unsure legs and headed toward her closet. She knew that they were going to make her go, whether she wanted to or not. Grabbing her suitcase from the floor, she began to pick out outfits, knowing that if she didn't her brother would pick out something she hated and make her wear that. All the while, she mumbled to herself about how rude and mean her brother was and how she would get him back for doing this to her. *sorry, Relena doesn't get told off...yet*  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, they know I'm not coming back in, Dave's says it's cool." Duo sat next to Hilde on the same couch, in the same room, of the same hospital that they had left the day before. The young pilot had finally finished his need to let his emotions free and felt better for it.  
  
Hilde, holding Duo's strong yet gentle hand in her own, leaned against him, laying her head tiredly upon his right shoulder. She kept her eyes on the sleeping form of their friend; he looked so weak and fragile. It was ironic, how Heero'd survived the war and all of the various injuries that were inflicted upon him without trouble, yet the problems he faced now have done everything to him except to kill him. Surprising how something like this could stop him in his tracks. "You should probably try and get some more sleep, Duo. You've been wearing yourself out a bit these past few days and you could use the rest. Heero's not in any immediate danger or trouble, so there's no need to worry. C'mon, you know you're tired and have nothing better to do, why don't you at least try."  
  
Shaking his head, Duo replied, "Naw, I'm fine. Besides, who's going to keep ya company if I'm passed out. I'll be cool; I'm actually kind of glad I don't have to go back to work today." Looking down at his girlfriend, he knew that no matter how much he would persist, she was going to make him get some sleep anyway. In truth, he felt like just giving into her and taking her offer. But he knew that he'd have to put up some kind of fight or something. Besides, he was more worried about his brother than himself.  
  
"Fine, but when you start dozing off, I'm going to make you lay down. You've won for now, but that's only because I'm being nice," she stated, letting out a small giggle as she looked into his semi surprised blue eyes. She knew he'd be fighting for consciousness in a matter of moments, so she didn't bother to fight him on this one. And indeed she was right, for it was only five minutes later that his eyelids were half closed, and he couldn't seem to open them any further as he just struggled to keep them open period. "Here," she rose from the small couch and grabbed a pillow from the bed next to poor Heero and laved it next to Duo. Taking his shoulders, she laved him down, this he did with little to no protest, and bade him to sleep. Within seconds the young man was asleep once more, and all too familiar scene. Also grabbing the blanket from the vacant bed, she covered him, watching her love sink into its warm depths.  
  
A small groan floated in the air behind Hilde, almost unnoticeable to the young girl. She wouldn't have even caught it had she not been trying to be extremely quiet so as not to reawaken Duo. Spinning quickly, she looked from where the sound originated, but saw nothing. There was no one else in the room except Duo, Heero, and her. Duo was sleeping and she knew she didn't make it, so... "Heero, are you awake?" She called softly, not wishing to disturb him if he still slept; it may have been something he did unconsciously. He stirred, then stopped, and slowly opened bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Uh.... wh-where am I?" was his faint reply to the suddenly unfamiliar surroundings. His body ached all over, causing him great discomfort, but at least it wasn't as bad as before. This he was thankful of. Not only did he have to suffer this, but his previous pain from the evening of nausea, and now a migraine to go with it. Life just had to be a pain!  
  
"Heero, it's okay. We're back in the hospital again. How're you feeling hijo?" By now, Hilde had crossed over to Heero's side and had taken his hand softly in hers in a sign that he was safe and to hopefully give him some comfort.  
  
A familiar feminine voice reached his ears, even if he still couldn't make out where he was or whom he was with. Hilde's touch greeted him as he felt her squeeze his hand reassuringly in her own. Then, recalling that she'd just told him that they were in the hospital again, another groan escaped his throat, one full of regret and disgust. He was sure by this time Duo and Hilde were sick of caring for him and putting up with his medical emergencies. He was also sure that the doctors and nurses were sick of him as well. Things just never wanted to go his way, they never did.  
  
"Heero? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry Hilde," was all he could really manage at the time. He spoke in a whisper, but even the amplitude of this sound was enough to make his head pound.  
  
Cocking her head to the right and staring at him with an inquisitive glance, she asked, "For what? You've done nothing of which you should be sorry." She sort of had a feeling of what he thought he should be sorry for.  
  
"For being such a burden to you and Duo. Let me guess, he didn't go back into work for the last half of the day." Man, not only was he being an extreme pain to them, but he was also costing them their income. "I'll pay you back, I swear."  
  
She was right, but why he kept thinking he was being a burden or that everything was his fault was beyond her. Heaving a sigh, she spoke with patience, "No, Duo didn't go back into work as we'd first planned. But in truth Heero, it's probably better he didn't. Right now he's still getting a much-needed rest and I'm glad. He's been overworking himself, pushing his body to the limits and beyond and he can only do it for so long before he'd end up in here like you. As for paying us back, we don't want you to worry about it. That's what friends are for, and it's not like we're gonna go bankrupt or anything. If you really want to pay us back for anything, all you have to do is get healthy, be happy, and live your life like you should. And this whole thing about being a burden? You'd better wipe the thought from your mind because you aren't. Believe me, if you were, I'd tell you right off the bat." At this she allowed herself a small giggle as she smiled at the youth. He was now looking at her with gratitude. "We love taking care of you, to be able to help you out. We love to have you around and off the record, I think you being here is doing wonders for Duo."  
  
"Huh?" He looked at her in confusion. How was he actually helping Duo?  
  
"Well, I think Duo's actually really missed you guys. Not so much the war, but just hanging around with you four. He seems more alive and like his old self now that you've arrived. Well, in more subtle ways than anything else, but he's doing better than he was before you called." Looking back at the sleeping form of her boyfriend, she smiled in content and then looked back at the young man before her who was now looking at her thoughtfully. "This is the absolute truth. You already know how good my skills are when it comes to lying."  
  
Heero knew that she wasn't lying to him, she wasn't any good at it. His friends miss someone like him? He still didn't see how they could after all he'd done to the four of them. After all he'd put them through. Just like he'd put Relena through so much. 'Relena.' "Hilde?"  
  
"Hhm?"  
  
"You said, back at the house, that you had to speak to Duo about something, something to help me to be able to talk to Relena again and maybe even get back together. Will it work?" Hope filled his voice; Hilde was good at coming up with ingenious plans.  
  
Outwardly, Hilde remain calm, but inwardly, she screamed and cursed herself for her habit of thinking out loud. She wasn't good at lying, so in this instance, she'd just screwed herself over. Then again, Hilde couldn't tell him the truth, it would mess everything up. 'I've got no choice except to lie, man I hate this! Why did I have to be such an idiot and speak out loud?!?!" Taking a deep breath, she cast her glance downwards and came up with a quick lie, "Sorry Heero, what I had planned won't work. It was an unrealistic plan from the beginning, but don't worry, I'm workin' on another one."  
  
Heero's hope began to fade as they sat in silence. He'd really thought that whatever Hilde had in mind would work, allowing him to finally be with his love. Why did life always have to be so difficult for him? What had he done?! "It's all right, I was just hoping..."  
  
"Hey! I didn't say we were defeated yet. Don't even think about giving up on me here, or I will get after you even in a public place like this. I'm pretty sure Duo wouldn't mind either, he was kind of upset that he didn't get to see me tell you off earlier today. Well, are you gonna give up on me again, or are you going to see what I've got up my sleeve?" She kept her voice down, but was sure to sound like she was ready to tell him off again. There wasn't much acting to that part, she actually felt that way.  
  
Hilde was right, again. He wasn't giving her a chance; he was giving up too early in the game. So instead, Heero replied, "Well, what's plan B?"  
  
"You're gonna have to wait a little while longer. I still need to work out a few bugs and see if it'll work before I go getting your hopes up." Seeing his somewhat reluctant look, added, "I'm just trying not to get my hopes up right now, or we'll both be in trouble if this one won't work." Giggling, she watched Heero smile, then he closed his eyes. "So, how you feeling?"  
  
Ah, that question again. "Do you really have to ask?"  
  
Hilde shook her head and smiled to herself, knowing that she'd asked, yet again, another stupid question.  
  
"Absolutely awful."  
  
The young woman looked back at Heero with sympathy. "We still don't know what's wrong, that'll stop your next question. As for what we can do, the doctor's got some medicine for you. It's practically just a really, really strong aspirin. You've really stumped the medical world with this one Heero." Allowing herself to laugh, she watched questions cross the young man's face once more.  
  
"What do you mean?" Heero inquired.  
  
"We've asked every one of the doctors in this hospital to try and diagnose you, and they were all at a loss. So we called every doctor in the district, still nothing. Then we tried the top doctors from the top hospitals in the state, still to no avail." By this time, Heero's mouth was hanging open slightly, a disbelieving look playing in his eyes. "Finally," she watched as Heero layed his head back against the pillow and stared at the ceiling, "finally, we called the top doctors of the top hospitals in the country, yet we still received the same answer. I think this will be the case that'll go down in the record books."  
  
"Geeze, you guys seriously didn't have to go to all that trouble. And still you found nothing?" Speaking softly, he let his gaze fall once more to the young woman.  
  
"Nope, not at thing." Looking at her watch, Hilde suddenly realized that she'd have company coming over in about twenty minutes. "Oops, Maya's supposed to come over after she got off of work. Humph. Well, I can always just call and tell her that she can't come over today. Knowing her, she'll come over and wait on the steps to the front door until we finally get there, even if it takes all night."  
  
Looking at Hilde's face, Heero knew that he was disrupting their plans once again. If Hilde was going to have company, then he wasn't going to stop them from entertaining their guest. "I'll be fine Hilde, you and Duo can leave if you have someone coming over, don't worry about me." Seeing her disapproving look, he continued with yet another option as he slowly rose from his lying position, much to Hilde's dislike. "Or we can just leave now. You said it yourself; they don't know what's wrong with me and neither do we. Thus, they can't do anything for me other than give me some painkillers, so there's no use in staying." He forced himself not to show his great pain as he sat up, heading onto the next challenge, getting out of the bed without hurting himself.  
  
"Uh, how about.... No. Lay down, you still aren't up to full strength and I don't want you hurting yourself. I told Maya anyway that it might change, her visiting, because you weren't in the best of shape. She won't mind. We aren't just gonna up and leave you here either. Heero, lay back down."  
  
Heero paid her no mind, but instead swung his tired and aching legs over the edge of the bed, but he refused to acknowledge the pain that raced throughout his body. "Hilde, I'm not going to stay here any longer. Not unless you and Duo go home and leave me here. I'm not going to ruin your plans again. You've got two choices, leave me here and go home to take care of what you previously had planned, or we all leave now. No other choices." He felt his legs give under him as the room began to spin. Through the whirlwind of shapes, he was just able to catch himself with his arms as he held onto the bed for dear life. As the room began to slow, he found Hilde at his side, frustration evident. He only smiled and raised himself onto unsure legs, as he stood on his own. "Like I said, there's no other choice, so which do you choose? If you don't, I will, and we'll all be leaving this place immediately."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hilde began again. "We aren't leaving, and you are going to lie down and rest. Don't be restricting me to options, I make my own." She tried to help him back onto the bed, but Heero persisted in trying to make his way to the door. "Heero," she warned with firm determination.  
  
Heero lost concentration on making his escape and looked at the young lady before him. Wrong choice. Loosing his grasp on the bed and not being able to support himself or grab onto it again, he fell to the floor, sending another wave of pain over his body. It also aggravated his headache, which still accompanied him. He felt a slight groan escape his lips, and in return he heard Hilde's worried voice, but didn't understand any of it.  
  
"Duo, c'mon wake up, I need you again." She hated to have to continually call on Duo for assistance, but he was the only one there that really knew Heero and could really make him do anything if Heero's mind was set against it. "Heero, c'mon, talk to me. Let me know your okay. Heero?"  
  
Duo awoke unenthusiastically, pushing himself off of the couch and rubbed his eyes. "Hild? What is it?" Looking around the room, he found his brother and girlfriend on the floor, Hilde nervously watching him. Rolling his eyes and heaving a sigh, Duo made his way to the two. "Lemme guess. He didn't feel like stayin' in bed again."  
  
"Yep, I can't get him to listen to me, maybe you can." She glanced over at him, then to Heero as he began to respond to her beckoning.  
  
"I-I'm not staying here. I gave you two choices; you didn't want to choose either, so I'm making the choice. We're leaving, or at least I am, even if I have to walk back. There's no use in trying to change my mind." Heero wasn't giving in, not this time.  
  
"Whoa, now hold on a minute. I wasn't given any choices here, you mind explainin' this to me buddy?" Duo spoke in his normal humorous tone, hoping to calm his brother down.  
  
"You have company coming over, and I gave Hilde two choices just as I shall give you," he spoke in his familiar monotone, something he hadn't done in a while. It felt kind of weird, but he continued anyway, "A) You both leave me here and go do whatever you had planned, this way I don't interrupt your plans, or B) We all leave now. Hilde just notified me that no one has been able to figure out what's going on, so there's no use in staying here. Choose." His gaze pierced Duo's as he waited for an answer.  
  
Duo thought. He sure as heck wasn't going to leave him here alone. But he didn't want to take the chance of something happening while they were at home. Heero was back to his old stubborn self right now, and when he made up his mind, there was no stopping him. Not when he was in this mood.  
  
"Choose now or I will Duo."  
  
"Gimme a sec. Man, impatient aren't we. Considering the fact that you just told me, plus I'm not gonna risk anything happening to my bro or leave you here on your own, it's a bit of a hard decision to make." He turned to Hilde and gave her an apologizing look. "I can't make him do anything, not when he's in this mood. I'm sorry Hilde." Hilde was bound to be upset with him for not forcing Heero to get back into the bed and rest. But hey, what could he do? He couldn't change Heero's mind, that was just impossible. And if he tried to force Heero, his brother would probably just end up hurting himself even more, for he was bound to struggle. He'd feel a lot safer if Heero was at home with them, that way Duo could keep an eye on him.  
  
Letting out a defeated sigh, Hilde understood Duo's intentions and his problem. "Fine, we'll all go home, considering that we aren't getting anywhere and that you are utterly hopeless, Heero." She gave him a wary look, and he returned it with one of understanding, but a firmness to stick to his decision. Helping him back onto his feet, the couple helped Heero back onto the bed, "You can't leave until we do get the medication and until Dr. McGowen signs you out. Who knows, he may have found something that could tell us what's happening to you," Hilde stated bluntly, replying to Heero's quizzical look.  
  
"Man, that'd be nice. We could finally figure out what's wrong with ya buddy! Hey, what's wrong?" Duo was hoping Hilde was right about finding out what was wrong with his brother, but Heero was in another world all together. His eyes held a forlorn look.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's nothing Duo." Visions of Relena filled his mind, God he missed her. He wished he knew what was wrong with him so that he could concentrate on fixing things with Relena. He couldn't deny his love for her, he didn't want to. So much separated them, barriers and walls that he yearned to break, to tear down what held him from her. But until he knew what was wrong with him now, he was forced to keep his distance.  
  
"Sure," was all he said, looking skeptically at 01. Dr. McGowen came in, head down as he stared at his clipboard, hair tousled and unkempt.  
  
Heaving a sigh, the doctor looked up, somewhat stunned at first to see all three of the young adults awake, the mysterious Heero sitting up and speaking with his friends. "Do you like this place that much? You're a constant visitor here! We'll just have to start reserving this room for ya, and pretty much expect you back each day for something new. I swear, I'm only thirty but with your help, I'll look 300 years old before I reach thirty-one! This is one of those times where you wish Sherlock Holmes actually existed. You've stopped us at a dead end Heero." Running his trembling right hand through his hair, he laughed to himself as the young man only stared at him with an apologetic look.  
  
"Well then I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am leaving now." Heero tried to hop off of the bed once again, but Duo placed his hand on his shoulder to signal that he was going to wait, whether he approved or not. Patiently he waited, sitting still upon the rock hard bed.  
  
"You sure? If you're back here tomorrow, I swear I'm not going to let you leave that bed for a month, even if we have to chain you down. Then, after that, we're not gonna let you leave this hospital for ANOTHER month. So, are you sure you are ready to leave? I have nothing to hold you here, so there's nothing I can do." Chris's threats were in a joking tone, but he was joking by no means.  
  
"Fine," was all Heero had to say, sensing that the doctor was speaking the absolute truth.  
  
"Okay, then here, you're gonna want these." Tossing him the bottle of pills that he was going to have to take for the pain. Heero caught it one-handed with extreme ease and no thought. "You can take one of those every 12 hours, that's enough to last you for the entire length of the time period. You don't want to take it without food that's suicide for your stomach. Uhm...don't take any other aspirins or medication along those lines, for it will cause an overdose and send you straight back here, and....let's see.... I hope you know better than to take it with alcoholic beverages or using any other drugs along those lines, if not, you do now." Dr. McGowen thought for a moment, hoping he hadn't forgotten anything. "You can leave whenever you're ready then. I don't think there is anything I've forgotten to tell you, and if there is, I have your number." Smiling, seeing that there were no questions of him, Dr. McGowen turned and left the room.  
  
Heero, taking the translucent orange bottle in his hand, began to stand from his tiring seat on the bed. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Jumping down, he allowed Duo to help him steady himself.  
  
Duo's chuckles were quiet, but very noticeable, as he had to laugh at his brother for his impatience. Heading out the door, the wondered down the long hall toward the main entrance.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
*waves* Hey all, sorry it took so long, I've been working on it. Thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers, GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!! *hugs all* Okay, this chapter is a lil' long, and the next one should be up in no time. It's gonna be a lil' short, Ch. 7, but in the last half of eight, thing's start to get really, really fun! *grins ominously* Please keep reading, please review, and please, please look for my newly started story, "Heaven's Angel". 


	7. Maya's Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Pilots or anything else that is affiliated with them. Pretty much anything you recognize. =) I do own the plot. The names I use that don't seem familiar, you can give the credit to my best friends.  
  
~*~Chapter 7~*~  
  
Maya's Visit  
  
Duo pulled into the drive just as their expected visitor was walking away from the door, sitting on the porch. Honking the horn, he laughed to himself as Maya jumped up and down, a huge smile stretching across her face.  
  
Hilde, smile on her face, rolled down her window and called out to her friend. "Hey, if you're trying to break into the house, try the key under the mat. There's nothin' worth much in there though, gotta warn ya!"  
  
"Then what the heck am I doing waistin' my time here?!?!" she called back in response, her tone playfully annoyed as she waved to her friends.  
  
"Dunno, you must be losing your touch. Glad you could come by Maya. Sorry if we weren't home, we had a lil' emergency to take care of." Slapping a high-five with her college friend, Hilde turned to see Duo helping Heero out on the other side.  
  
Letting out a whistle, Maya watched the young man, Duo's brother, look at her in question.  
  
Duo heard the whistle and, not missing a beat, called back. "Well Maya, looks like you've finally got some good taste. Sorry, Hilde's kinda got me, you were a little too late."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she began to tease him, looking back in mild disgust. "Oh heck no! Sorry if you got the wrong impression honey, but I wouldn't whistle at you if someone offered me a million dollars. I ain't that desperate!" Laughing at his hurt look, she leaned against the car as support, her best friend joining her. "I'm sorry, but how the heck is that good looking guy related to you Duo? It's not possible, or if it is, you didn't get the good looking genes in your DNA."  
  
"Oh, sure, sure. You know you dream about me Maya. Who could resist a guy like me?" Head held high, he stared back at the giggling girls as Heero stood off to the side.  
  
"Oh Hilde, what ever came over you?! How did you get yourself into this mess?" She shook her head, looking at Duo's girlfriend.  
  
"No clue, Maya. No clue."  
  
Maya circled the car, still giggling as tears fell from her eyes. She laughed easily. "You know I'm just kiddin' ya Duo, don't take it so personally. You know me. Buds?" Maya now stood in front of the two young men, arms open asking for a hug of forgiveness.  
  
"Well," he drew out the word. "Guess I can let it go this time. I am a forgiving type of guy." Smile crossing his face, he knew that Maya was only joking. She always tried to give him a hard time, but each time she was just playing. Pulling from the friendly hug, he looked over his shoulder at an unusually shy Heero. "Man this guy has changed!"  
  
"But Duo, seriously. Your brother is HOT!" Maya always had a habit of telling things as they were, and of being outspoken. Watching his face turn red as he glanced away, the energetic visitor began to laugh, nearly falling to the snowy pavement.  
  
What had gotten into him?! Heero knew he didn't do this, but why was this comment getting to him, making him feel so uncomfortable and embarrassed?!?! Turning pleading eyes to Hilde, he wished that they could go into the house and he could escape to his room. He was really uneasy around Maya, something about her was just different from the people who he'd encountered before.  
  
Hilde, looking into Heero's face and sensing his distress, smiled as she rounded the back of the car. Laying a hand upon his shoulder, she could feel his muscles tense, the alertness and nervousness that ran throughout his body. "Hey, why don't we all go inside, it's kinda cold out here."  
  
Taking in a large breath, Maya stood up trying to hold down her energy levels. "Ya, it is. Dang, why does winter ever have to come, why can't it just go straight into summer?!"  
  
The four walked up to the house, entering after Duo unlocked the door, and Maya took a seat on the couch. Hilde assured her friend that they would be back, but took Heero down the hall and into his room while Duo grabbed a Mountain Dew for their guest.  
  
Closing the door behind her, she watched the once "Perfect Soldier" fall back onto the bed, eyes closed and the embarrassment draining from his face. "What happened out there Heero? I've never seen you act like that before."  
  
Taking in a deep breath, not really wanting to get up or even to open his eyes, he spoke, "I...I don't know, I just didn't feel comfortable near her. She's....different." Oh, how he wished he could just fall to sleep, the bed beneath him was so comfortable and welcoming. The warm, dark room helped in persuading him to follow his want, coaxing him into sleep. Hilde's quiet laughing disturbed that thought, her laugher increasing in volume.  
  
"That's Maya for you. She's weird, sometimes even scary to normal people, but she's nice I promise. She just has a thing for talking out loud and not caring about what she says and is way too outspoken. Don't let her get to ya, she's not as scary as she seems."  
  
"I just got a weird vibe off of her, that's all." Opening his eyes, he looked up and into Hilde's face. She was trying to stop her giggles.  
  
"Ya, well that's just the evil you're sensing. We've been waiting to test our hypothesis, but I guess now you could say it's true. Now she's certainly the daughter of Satan, Princess of Darkness. Yep, demon from the underworld." *giggles followed her statement, Heero seemed to be believing her for some reason. His face held emotions that depicted extreme reluctance and regret. It was like he was going to have to wage war against Maya and the entire of the underworld or something. "Uh, I hope you know I was just joking Heero. You do know that, don't you?"  
  
What the heck was he thinking?!?! Of course she was only joking. But the explanation was so believable. He was really losing it. Reluctantly, he sat up draining him of yet more energy. "Of course, but it makes sense."  
  
Without thinking, Hilde burst out laughing, using the young man as support to keep herself up. Any other time she'd have done something like this, she probably would have found herself in pain and on the floor. But yet, Heero was actually joining her, not really minding if she was leaning against him or not. "Ah," sighing, she took in a deep breath and tried to control her breathing as she wiped away her tears. "We should probably join them, we kinda left Duo with the savage tigiress, you might say."  
  
"Ya, we should make sure he's at least fairing somewhat well. All right, thanks Hilde."  
  
Hilde was glad that Heero was staying with them. When he'd fought in the war with the others, any chances she had to see him, his attitude was always the same. Emotionless and cold. When he'd called, he was so frail and weak looking, desperate and depressed. Now, he appeared fairly healthy with life sparkling in his eyes and happiness in his long lost smile. Yes, things were going to be just fine.  
  
Duo looked up to see his girlfriend and brother entering the room, Heero much more comfortable in his surroundings once again, and Hilde with a smile on her lips. "What took ya guys so long? I can only hold off the savage beast for so long on my own."  
  
"Oh now boy you seriously bes' be watchin' your mouth or you know I'll seriously get you back for that one!" Her voice was in it's normal, sassy, 'oh no you didn't' tone with the usual bossiness.  
  
"Duo, she doesn't bite," Hilde giggled as he gave her a skeptical look, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Hard," added Maya, an evil grin on her lips. She relished watching Duo hug the back of the couch, his eyes wary and his senses alert.  
  
"Oh, ya, sure she doesn't." Ignoring Maya's sudden outburst of laughter, Duo rose to his feet, smiling as Heero gave him a look of amusement. Duo still wasn't really used to seeing these emotions from his brother yet, after fighting for years beside him, he'd only received the same, emotionless and cold stare. Once in a while he'd see anger and hatred, but nothing more. Not in normal situations. "Anyway," he was sure to draw out the word, "Heero, this is Maya Nalaundra. Maya, this is my brother, Heero Yuy." Introducing the two, he watched Heero offer his hand in an unusual manner, and Maya take it. "Man, I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to the new Heero."  
  
"What, are you like half brothers or something?" Maya blurted out rudely, but didn't really think much of it.  
  
"In truth, we aren't related. I feel like I should refer to Duo as my brother for or friendship, but his reasons I don't know for the sudden change from friends to family." Heero had somewhat been wondering about that, maybe Duo had told him, but unusually like him he may have forgotten. He was only human after all, even if some contradict that fact.  
  
"Same reason," Duo replied to Maya's quizzical look.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Heero, taking a seat, sat silently with a courteous smile as he tried to focus on anything to keep himself awake. He wasn't in any pain, which was somewhat of a relief for the medication started working almost immediately and hadn't stopped yet. But he was as tired as ever, not having the strength to do much more than listen to the conversation.  
  
"So, Hilde here says you've already given you love to someone else. Mind me askin' who? I mean, I'm not tryin' to intrude or anything, and Hilde told me to keep my hands off, so I'm doin' that. But a cute guy like you? She must be something, you could have near anyone you wanted. Heck, you could even have Princess Relena of the Cinq Kingdom of ya wanted to. So, who's the lucky girl?" Maya could no longer hold back her questions, curiosity always had a way of getting the best of her.  
  
Maya didn't know how right she was. "Well, I guess you could say I can get pretty much anyone I wanted." Heero sighed as he heard Duo bust out in laughter, Maya getting frustrated with the both of them for not answering her question faster or clearer.  
  
"And that means what?"  
  
"Maya, you are such a blonde!" Duo declared while trying to catch his breath. *again, no offence to blondes whatsoever*  
  
"Hey, if you guys don't stop givin' me a bunch of smart allic answers, I'll..."  
  
"Maya, settle down. What they're trying to say is, he and Miss Relena are good friends, hoping to take it to the next level." Hilde spoke as calmly as she could, trying to make it understandable.  
  
"Ooohhh! Well, ya coulda just said that!" The light bulb above Maya's head finally lit up. Sometimes it took her forever to get something, but in the end, she always got it. *this character is based on one of my friends, and is exactly like her in real life*  
  
"Wow Maya, you're getting better at this, it only took you an hour instead of five!" Sarcasm was dripping from his words, he loved to give her a hard time.  
  
"Oh ya, just keep raggin' on me Duo. One of these days, I'll show ya just how wrong you are. It might take me a million lifetimes, but I'll show ya." With a cocky look on her face, she egged him on.  
  
"Only time will tell, and you better hope you have a lot of it!" Duo burst into more laughter as Maya stuck out her tongue at him, crossing her arms and pouting like a child.  
  
The conversation was pretty much the same, Maya popping up with questions, Heero answering to the best of his ability as he fought to stay awake, Duo cracking on Maya, and then Hilde trying to settle the group down between laughter herself.  
  
It was going on six o'clock when Heero knew he'd have to excuse himself, he couldn't stay awake any longer. It was near impossible. He just couldn't help himself anymore, his eyelids were growing heavy and his vision was blurring.  
  
Maya, noticing the zombie like teenager struggling to stay awake, nodded her head in the direction of Heero. The others caught it as well, Duo sighing and Hilde rising from her seat.  
  
"Come on Heero, you're too tired to try and fight it off anymore. You can go to sleep now." Hilde, taking his hand in hers, gently offered to the young man. He gave her a worn look, but refused without much energy.  
  
"C'mon man, you don't even have the strength left to put up much of a fight, let alone stay awake for about another hour." Duo spoke with his usual cheeriness, but compassion and understanding as well.  
  
"N-no, I'm fine, really." Who was he kidding?  
  
"Just a minute Duo," Hilde trotted down the hallway, grabbing the quilt and pillow from Heero's bed, and turned back to the living room. Maya had already vacated the couch in knowing her friend's intentions, then helped her set up the couch as a makeshift bed. After laying the blanket across the back of the couch neatly, Hilde beckoned for Duo to go ahead and bring his brother over.  
  
Duo, helping Heero up, didn't have much of a fight. Leading his friend over to the couch, Duo lowered him to the temporary bed. "Here ya go buddy, you can rest out here." Smiling, he watched his brother's eyes look back at him with such exhaustion that he hadn't seen since the beginning of the war.  
  
Sighing, he couldn't resist the call of sleep, the soft, temporary bed beneath him warm and coaxing. He let himself lie down on the warm blanket, then before he fell asleep, all he knew was the warmth of the quilt that soon covered him, the soft fluffiness of the pillow, and the great relief to be able to close his eyes. Then, he was gone to the world, falling into a vast and peaceful slumber.  
  
"Man, the guy's out like a light." Maya spoke softly, rather ironic for how loud she could be.  
  
"Ya, he's been tired and put through a lot during these last few days. I don't think he's had one full, good night's sleep since the beginning of the war, if even that!" Duo was hoping that tonight, just maybe Heero would sleep undisturbed all the way through. If his nights kept going like this, he was going to be back in the hospital tomorrow.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised, but he can sleep now. Maya, this means you need to keep it really quiet, got it?" Hilde turned her sympathetic gaze from the sleeping teen to her best friend with a wary look.  
  
"Hey, I know how to be quiet. Besides, I'd feel bad wakin' the poor guy up when he's that tired, let alone that cute, especially when he's sleepin'." Maya stifled a giggle as she watched her best friend shake her head at her as Hilde took a seat next to Duo in the chair opposite the one Heero was sitting in. Maya took the that seat.  
  
Their visit continued for about another hour and a half, for Maya had to got to school that night. Their conversation was much the same, except now it was between the three and it was much less energetic.  
  
"Well guys, I've got to get home and get my things, then go to class. Tell Heero I said that it was nice to meet the guy and that I said bye. But now, I've gotta get going." Maya stood to leave, her friends rising as well.  
  
"Well, she's finally leavin'." Duo said it out loud purposely, then added quickly with a smirk, "I mean, you leaving already?"  
  
"Oh, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." Retorting, she slightly smacked the quick-witted young man in the arm. "You know you're gonna miss me."  
  
Giggling, Hilde gave her friend a hug and then spoke softly, "Well, it was great having you over, sorry about leaving you to wait on us for a it when ya first came over. Like I said, it's kind of a long story."  
  
Letting Maya give him a hug, he smiled as she released him. "Ya, I guess so, that means I'll just have to give Hilde a hard time now."  
  
"You just go ahead and try sweet heart, you just go ahead and try." Hilde gave him a look that just dared him to try it. Turning her gaze back to Maya, the two burst into quiet giggles. "Ah, you might want your notes back, I'm done copying them. Just a sec, I'll go get them." Sprinting down the hall, she retrieved the notes from her desk and rushed back, handing them off to Maya at the door.  
  
"Hey, thanks. See ya later girl!" With that, she jogged down the walk to her car parked by the curb.  
  
"Well, our visitor is gone, but we still have a problem."  
  
Hilde cocked her head. "What's that?"  
  
"It's near eight and we still haven't had dinner. Plus, we're still out of food in the kitchen." Duo was getting hungry considering that all he had was some cereal for breakfast and that's all he had all day besides a couple of pops.  
  
"You're right, I think that restaurant is still open. We can order take out. Sound good?"  
  
"You read my mind Hild, you always have been able to do that."  
  
"Well, it's not hard if you love someone."  
  
"I guess that means you hate me then, huh?" Duo asked with sarcasm as he pulled Hilde into a hug.  
  
"Yep," she replied, kissing him with hungry lips. Pulling from him after a few minutes time, she stared into his warm, cobalt blue eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"Impatient aren't we?" Chuckling softly, he flipped off the light switch in the living room and headed into the kitchen with his girlfriend, leaving his brother in the comforting darkness and silence to rest.  
  
  
  
- Lady Stardancer  
  
Author's note:  
  
Well, like I said before, this chapter was going to be short and it is. Sorry, but if I'm going to start the others right, I kinda have to stop it here. *looks down* Anyway, I'm starting on Chapter 8: Heero + Relena as soon as possible, but I'm still trying to get at least another chapter on each of my other stories up, so it'll be a lil' while. *smiles* If I end Ch. 8 right (I will or my best friend might hurt me)*giggles* you should look forward to Chapter 9: The Flames. *grins and rubs hands together* You can only imagine what this one will be about! *giggles, smiling in anticipation* But here, my best friend is also helpin' me out, she hated how I was going to end it, so she's helpin' me out a lil' bit. *hugs Andi* Thanks for the reviews, this is where it starts to get good! ;) 


	8. Heero + Relena

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Pilots or anything else that is affiliated with them. Pretty much anything you recognize. =) I do own the plot. The names I use that don't seem familiar, you can give the credit to my best friends. If you have questions about what's actually wrong with Heero, look in the Author's Note and it will tell you what is happening to him.  
  
A/N: Happy Spring Break!!!! Be careful, but have fun!  
  
~*~Chapter 8~*~  
  
Heero + Relena  
  
Heero Yuy awoke to the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows behind him, painting the living room with a golden glow. Stretching his arms high above his head, he yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, having had the longest and most wondrous night sleep in what seemed an eternity. Sitting up and pushing back the warm quilt, he stood and headed for the kitchen. It was quiet, Duo and Hilde no where in sight. "Well, might as well see what we've got for breakfast," he'd never really had the chance to eat breakfast since before the war, most times he was too busy or he just didn't care. He felt as though he lived there, not just a guest and he knew that Duo would get after him for acting like one. Finding nothing that appealed to his interest, he took a glass from the cupboard above the sink and filled it with cold water and took a seat in the living room once more. Looking around the room with a slight smile upon his lips, he took notice of the small, grandfather clock. It read 6:15 in the morning. A radio down the hall caught his attention, the D.J. blaring over the speakers, accompanied by a groan in the background.  
  
Duo slammed his palm down on the snooze button, not even bothering to think twice about getting up. Pulling Hilde closer, he tried to go back to sleep, to enjoy the day with his love when he was ready to awaken. The world could wait.  
  
Hilde awoke to the sound of the alarm clock, hugging Duo, not wanting for him leave her, but her common sense told her different. He needed to go to work, no matter how she longed to keep him there in his room, to stay with him in the pleasurable memories of the night before. It was a very memorable night indeed. Every moment of passion was still vivid in her mind. "Uh.... c'mon Duo, you need to go to work." Although she tried to coax him into going, her voice held a great reluctance.  
  
"Do I have to?" Slowly opening his eyes again and pulling Hilde closer yet, he smiled but whined about having to leave her.  
  
Sighing, she continued to speak, opening her eyes and looking up into Duo's face as well. "Yes," the word was drawn out, "plus we have company tonight, remember? C'mon." Sitting up, she pulled the blanket to cover herself as she looked into her love's face, a smile reflecting his mischievous one. "Don't make me take drastic measures." Giggling, she watched Duo raise himself, throwing on his baggy shirt from the night before.  
  
"Like what?" His eyes sparkled as he got up from the bed, taking his clothes from the closet and going into the bathroom to change and get ready for yet another day of work.  
  
"Does the word Maya sound familiar?"  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"I would and you know it."  
  
Exiting the bathroom with fresh clothes and a stunned look on his face, he watched Hilde giggle to herself. "Of all the low down, conniving little..."  
  
"Don't go gettin' yourself in hot water now," Hilde, with a devilish grin, eyed him and burst into laughter. She clamped her hand down on her mouth at suddenly remembering Heero only down the hall. "Uh oh,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh, we kinda forgot about Heero last night. God I hope he was asleep," Hilde prayed her eyes wide in embarrassment and shock. They'd seriously forgotten about Duo's brother.  
  
"Oh crap! Shoot! I forgot about the guy!" Smacking himself in the forehead, he eyed the door in anxiety. "Maybe it can still be cool, the guy was out cold last night."  
  
Wrapping the sheets around her, Hilde stood up and headed for the door. "Go see if he's awake, and if he is, keep him busy."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"My clothes are in my room Sherlock. Please Duo!?" Pleading, Hilde stood with her back to the door, her eyes searching his. She could feel that her cheeks were on fire.  
  
"Okay, okay." With nervous laughter, he opened the door, walking the down the hall as if he had just woken up and nothing had happened. Heero was up. "CRAP!" "Hey buddy, didn't expect to see you wakin' up this early. How'd ya sleep last night, I don't remember any sirens?" Standing before him, Duo could hear the soft footsteps of Hilde as she crossed to her room. Heero hadn't noticed.  
  
Heero looked at his brother with a smile of satisfaction. "I don't think I've ever slept better. Going to work already?"  
  
Glad for a change in conversation and that his brother hadn't noticed, he spoke with more confidence. "Yep, we're still short handed and I don't think Dave's found anyone to help me out yet. Lynn helps out a lot, but she can't do much besides oil, spark plug, and tire changes. Rob quit to go back to college, so I'm stuck with pretty much everything. Hilde mentioned to me yesterday that you still were out of a job. Hey, it pays well and Dave is a cool guy, I could probably get ya a job down there if ya wanted one."  
  
Heero thought it over. He did feel weird not having anything to do all day, especially when so much of his life was mission after endless mission, then long days of hard labor for pennies. Maybe he could start over. "Sure, when can I apply?"  
  
"Soon as ya want buddy!" Duo placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, giving him a huge smile. "I can take ya down there today; Dave might even start you off right away. If you want to that is."  
  
"Ya, the sooner I can get things changed around, the better. Gimme a few minutes and I'll be ready. If you don't mind." He still felt somewhat like a burden.  
  
"Nope, don't mind whatsoever. Don't worry about Hilde, she won't mind. She's the one that told me to try and get you a job down there, when you were ready, it pays really well. Give ya some extra money for whatever you wanna do. It's not like we're tryin' to confine you to the house or anything."  
  
"I'll be back in a minute," and with that he headed down to his room to change into something he could use for the possible interview. He was glad for all Duo and Hilde were doing for him, he knew he would be in their debt forever. They could never know how they were changing his life, and how much he was grateful for their charitable nature, even if he hated charity given to him. Throwing on a deep green sweater and black jeans, probably the fanciest thing he owned, he quickly threw on his shoes. Walking down the hall, he caught his jacket that Duo had tossed to him, threw it on, and headed out the door behind his brother.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, if Duo says you're good, then I believe the guy. You're hired!" Dave reached across the desk and shook the young man's hand, glad to have one of Duo's brothers working for him. If he was as good as Duo said, he wasn't going to regret his decision.  
  
Heero gave the man before him a small smile, glad to have gotten the job. He had waited outside while Duo spoke to his boss, come in, did nothing much more than say he wanted to work at the garage, and was hired near instantly. "Thanks, I'm very grateful for your generosity." Turning to look behind him, he was stopped by Dave's voice once again.  
  
"Uh, one last question though," Dave smiled mischievously at the young man.  
  
"Sure," Heero was somewhat hesitant.  
  
"If ya answer this wrong, I'll have to fire you."  
  
Heero looked taken aback, but reluctantly spoke, "All right."  
  
"Find the surface area and volume of a sphere whose diameter is 450 meters in length." Dave's smile widened as he watched the young man look at him in question.  
  
Heero thought for a moment, then answered, "angle F = 98, DF is congruent to 9.1, and FG is congruent to 10.7."  
  
Dave looked at him in disbelief, he'd just seen that on a TV show, and didn't know the answer until the genius on the game show had gotten it right. "T-that's right! How'd you do that? Did you do it in your head? Even the guy on TV had to use a pencil and paper. Was it really that easy?"  
  
"It wasn't a hard question, but it is correct. Is that all?" Heero, with slight smirk on his face, looked back at Dave with innocent eyes.  
  
"Huh? Oh, ya, that's all." Dave sat down; eyes still wide in disbelief.  
  
Turning, Heero left and exited the door, meeting an astonished Duo at the door. "Eavesdropping are we?" Walking out into the garage area, he heard Duo trail behind him.  
  
"Uh, I hope you know that Dave was just kidding on that last question, he didn't really expect you to answer it." Duo followed him, heading over to the black corvette that needed a fan belt replaced.  
  
"I know, but it doesn't matter. If I knew the answer, then I knew it. What do I need to do first?" Heero nodded around the area.  
  
"Uhm, you might wanna go and get changed, here," tossing his brother a blue pair of coveralls, he motioned toward the bathroom. "You don't want to get your clothes full of grease and oil. When you're done, you can put your clothes in the locker over there and then give me a hand with this fan belt." Turning his attention back to the car, he left his brother to figure things out for himself.  
  
Heero began to change, taking off his sweater and leaving on his white T- shirt underneath the coveralls. A painful twinge near his eye made him cringe slightly, he could feel another one of his migraines coming on. This was definitely going to be a long day. He did have his medication that the doctor had given him, and he would have to take a pill in the next few minutes anyway. Taking the translucent bottle from his pocket, he opened the lid and quickly swallowed one of the pills, hoping it would work for his muscles were starting to bother him again now that the twelve hours was nearing closer to an end. Finishing, he wrapped the bottle up in his sweater and headed out of the bathroom, depositing his clothing articles in the locker that Duo had directed him to. "Is that all the car needs, a new fan belt installed?"  
  
"Yep, this one's easy, the next one I've got to do a whole tune up and change the tires. I've also got a few exhaust problems, one damaged carburetor, and five mysteries. This dang belt....won't_go_on!" Struggling, his hand slipped and his knuckles hit the metal of the fan, causing it to sting. "Owe!"  
  
"Nice one."  
  
"Hey, I thought it was," smiling, he brought his hands from the engine, shaking his right hand in the air. "I thought it was just ingenious and tempting, so I thought I'd just break my knuckles on the engine, then see how much I could get done one handed." Giving a small laugh, he watched Heero shake his head and smile, coming over to help him with the belt.  
  
~later~  
  
"Hey, thanks for helpin' buddy. I seriously wouldn't have gotten this all done if you hadn't helped me out Heero." Duo pulled on his black sweatshirt over his blue T-shirt; he finished changing out of his work clothes. Normally if it was just Duo by himself, he wouldn't have gotten through half of the cars that day. But with his brother working with him, he was done with all nine of the vehicles, all now in working condition and as good as new. And he was actually done by quitting time, being able to go home for dinner!  
  
"Well, it's part of the job, and I think I actually enjoy doing this. Working as part of a loading/unloading crew from the when the first rays of sun shine to hours after midnight, it was a living hell. I think the greatest amount of time I slept was 3 hours in one night, but I was really lucky that time. Plus this job pays at least twenty times more than the last job." Shuddering at the last job of torment that he'd worked at, he continued to tie his shoelaces without any need of hurry. He really wouldn't mind working with Duo, it would be like during the war, only now he didn't have to kill people and he didn't have to fight. It would be so much easier.  
  
"Man, that musta really sucked. Three hours of sleep at utmost and then working those long days for pennies. I'm guessing you didn't get weekends off or vacation." Duo grabbed his jacket and tossed his brother his.  
  
"It did. And no, when working for that little, you didn't have time to take days off or vacations."  
  
"Ooh! Man, like I said, I really pity you for having to work like that. It's kind of a good thing that it did close, ya know that?"  
  
"I'm just glad I could count on someone Duo."  
  
"I'm trusted! Woohoo!" Duo jumped up and threw his hands in the air, pretending to celebrate. "Okay, well, we'd better get back home. Hilde's gone and I'm gonna attempt to make something edible for dinner." Chuckling, he watched Heero's puzzled look and the skeptical expression in his eyes. "C'mon, if need be, we'll call for take-out. I'm not gonna kill ya, I've survived my cooking so far!" Heading out to the front area, Duo called his farewell to Lynn and assured her of his brother's new job.  
  
"Bye guys! See ya tomorrow!" Lynn called after as the door closed behind the two young men.  
  
Heero jumped into the car, brushing the snow off of his shoes. He'd learned to be human; to feel and to relax, joke, and have fun as Duo had so long tried to get him to do. The snow was looking rather tempting, if you know what fun he was just thinking of. *devilish grin, mischievous flare in author's eyes*  
  
Duo jumped in on the other side, turning the key in the ignition and started the car. Pulling out of the parking lot, he glanced over at his brother. "What?" He could see a small smile playing over his brother's lips, and he didn't really want to know what for but if he didn't find out, that could be worse than knowing.  
  
Heero only shook his head and chuckled. "Nothing, just thinking."  
  
"Sure, must be something amusing. Never mind, I don't even want to know now." Duo chuckled to himself, driving down Main Street and turning off onto Morgan Street. Pulling back into the drive, Duo turned off the car and pulled the key from the ignition, opened his door, and was met with a cold wind sweeping up the small white flakes and carrying them along. "Man, I wouldn't mind winter if it didn't have to be so stinkin' cold." Walking briskly up the icy drive, Duo headed straight for the door, anticipating the warmth that would soon meet him.  
  
Heero closed the door of the car, not really minding the cold, it was kind of nice. With the same mischievous smile upon his lips, he bent down and graced his fingers over the soft winter snow. He'd never had the time to really enjoy it, or life. Silently, he scooped up a handful as Duo continued to pay him no mind and walk toward the front door.  
  
Duo was but a few paces from the door when something smacked into the back of his jacket. He turned to find Heero smiling and holding a handful of snow in his hands.  
  
Heero continued to work the snow into a ball, the same devilish smile upon his face. "You know, I never really knew what the purpose of this was, when kids would throw snowballs at each other. There never really seemed to be any logic to it, no rhyme or reason why. I just thought I'd see what they enjoy so much about it, and it's rather amusing," his last word was stressed as he beamed the snowball at Duo who tried to dive out of its path, but was too late and was hit dead on.  
  
Duo looked back at his brother in shock. Then, without much delay, his competitive side took over. "Oh, you're going down now man. You're going down!" Hastily raking up a pile of snow, he formed it quickly and took aim, then released the snowball. Heero ducked as it flew right past him, and his smirk only widened. "Oh, I see how it is. This is war man, this is war!"  
  
"If that's the best you've got, then you are seriously in trouble." Heero felt as though he were a kid again, without worry or responsibility. Chuckling, he took refuge behind a group of bushes along the side of the house, quickly gathering his ammunition. There was no way Duo was going to beat him, and he'd enjoy this time to horse around since he'd never really had the chance to experience such senseless but amusing games.  
  
"No man, I'm just getting warmed up! You don't mess with the master! You're gonna pay man." Sprinting behind a pair of opposite bushes alongside a tree, he began to load his fort with ammunition as well. Taking a snowball and popping up, he just narrowly dodged a flying snowball and took aim of his target, letting his snowball fly.  
  
And the two brothers were little kids once more, having the time of their life without a care or worry about receiving skeptical looks from their neighbors. The two friends were having a blast, and it was good for them. After about half an hour, the two called a truce, although both could clearly see that Heero had won, even if Duo didn't admit it.  
  
"Man, we'd better get inside or Hilde'll kill us. I'm soaked! C'mon," chuckling, he led his brother inside, as the two were soaked thoroughly and their cheeks were a rosy red, their hands ghostly white from the snow. Opening up the door, Duo entered and took off his jacket immediately, hanging it and heading quickly to the closet.  
  
Heero hung his jacket as well, slightly shaking his head. His hands were numb and he was somewhat cold, but he didn't really care. He'd had fun, something he hadn't done in a while. And he'd enjoyed every minute of it. Catching the towel that Duo tossed to him, he began to head for his room to change into some dry clothes. A slight twinge of pain near his left eye made him stop as he entered his room. His headache was coming back, and that wasn't a good sign considering that he couldn't take anything else for a while and that this medication was supposed to be strong. Ignoring it, he stripped off his shirt and shoes, heading for the dresser where his bag lay. Opening it to find only his gifts from the children on the plane, he opened the dresser to find his few things lying folded inside. Pulling out a light blue, long-sleeve shirt, he pulled it over his head and then grabbed a pair of jeans. After he finished changing, he dried his hair and, taking his wet clothes, headed out of the room. Hanging his shirt and jeans over the shower curtain as Duo had done along with the towel, he headed into the living room where he lied down on the couch, slightly crippled now because of his rapidly increasing migraine.  
  
Duo was in the kitchen, having found a frozen pizza in the back of freezer. Tossing it in the oven, he joined his brother in the living room. "What, tired already?"  
  
"No, not really. What's for dinner?"  
  
"Pizza! I didn't even know we had any. It's amazing what you can find inside that fridge! Man, it's like a black hole in there." Duo took a seat in the chair next to his brother, slight worry etched across his face. Heero normally wasn't like this, but after all that'd happened within the last few days, it was somewhat expected. Well, that would change tonight, for seeing Relena would send a smile straight to his face once again. Yes, tonight was one to anticipate. "Hey man, what was going on between you and Relena during the war?" The question just popped into his mind and he couldn't help himself from blurting it out.  
  
With a skeptical look, he glanced over at Duo. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, half the time you pretended, or at least I hope so, to hate the girl and could have cared less about her. Then to contradict that, you were always nearly getting yourself killed over her and you acted really weird. What was that all about anyway?"  
  
Heero thought for a moment, he didn't want to really think about Relena because he knew he would long for her yet again, but he knew Duo didn't give up that easily. "Love and caring were a weakness in the war. If I cared so much for her then, I would be putting her in more danger than she ever was during the war. It could have been used against us as the colonies were before the time I self-detonated and nearly killed myself. But I believe you have already guessed as to why I sacrificed myself so often. At least I'd hope so." Sighing, Heero longed to hold Relena, but for now he'd have to satisfy himself with seeing her in his mind's eye.  
  
"So you did care for her, you were just pretending."  
  
"Had to."  
  
"I can see what you mean, I never really thought of that though. But then again, I was trying not to get killed, so I never really had time to think about something like that." Duo smiled and scratched his head, not really noticing that the scent of burning pizza that was coming from kitchen.  
  
Heero however caught it. "Uh, Duo? How long does the pizza usually take to cook?"  
  
"Oh shoot!" Jumping out of his chair and rushing into the kitchen, he opened to oven and was met with a cloud of smoke. "Dang it!" Opening the window just above the sink, Duo took the fan they had in the kitchen and turned it on so that the smoke would blow out the window. Grabbing two potholders, he began to take the pan with the burnt- to-a-crisp pizza on it out of the oven.  
  
The high, shrill beep of the smoke detector sounded. It had caught the smoke and gone off as it was meant to.  
  
"I didn't ask for your opinion," he called to the machine, fanning the rest of the smoke out the window, blowing it away from the smoke alarm. Hearing his brother's laughter in the other room, he frowned. "I didn't ask for yours either Heero! I never said I was a world famous chef!"  
  
Heero forgot about his headache and was gasping slightly as he continued to laugh. He just couldn't help himself. "Duo, it's not rocket science to cook a frozen pizza. You turn on the oven, put it in, wait, and take it out! Why is that so hard?!" He continued to laugh as he listened to Duo's frustration increase.  
  
"Hey, I said I would attempt man! I never said I was any good at this. It's harder than it seems!" At this, Duo received more laughter as he tossed the burnt pizza into the trashcan, then tossing the pan in the sink he ran cold water over it.  
  
"Duo, it's not that hard!" He called back, sitting up and heading into the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe for support. "Wh-what are you gonna do now?"  
  
"ME? Uh uhn, I don't think so man. I ain't doing anything except calling for some delivery." Duo grabbed for the phone, looking back up devilishly up at Heero.  
  
"Yes, you'd better leave it to the professionals." Heero still wasn't ready to let up on the young American yet.  
  
"Hey, I didn't ask for any smart aleck comments. You just better watch it or I'll have to put you back in your place man."  
  
"Just like you whipped me in the snowball fight?"  
  
"Hey, that was an unfair fight! You cheated!"  
  
"How?" Heero continued to fight to keep his balanced as he laughed endlessly at Duo's hurt expression.  
  
"I don't know! You just did! I woulda won, but I didn't feel like getting yelled at by Hilde, that's all." Duo exited to the hallway, dialing the number of the nearest pizza delivery, the number almost second nature to him.  
  
"Duo, you really surprise me sometimes. I'm still at a loss for how you managed to survive the war."  
  
"Oh, don't even start on that!" Duo took a seat in the living room, only after opening every one of the other windows in the room. It was freezing outside, but the house also smelled awful and it was their only alternate. "You owe me man, so don't just go shootin' your mouth off. Besides, I still would have won the snowball fight."  
  
Heero entered the living room, his laughter subsiding and leaving in its place a smirk. "We'll settle that later. But you're right, I guess I do owe you thanks for everything that you and Hilde have done for me." Holding out his hand, he offered yet another truce, and with some reluctance Duo shook.  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"All right, I do."  
  
"Don't worry about it that's what friends are for. But we will settle that snowball fight later that's for sure." Smiling up to his brother, he began to speak as the phone was answered.  
  
"Paul's Pizza Palace, this is Jennie. How may I help you?" A young feminine voice spoke from the other end of the connection.  
  
"Hey Jennie, it's me Duo."  
  
"Oh boy, Hilde leave you home to fend for yourself again?" The young woman almost expected that to be the reason, considering how often the young man named Duo had called, each of his stories near identical.  
  
"Hey! Now that's just harsh Jennie. That's cold!" Duo shook his head and sighed.  
  
"So I'm right and you don't want burn the house down. I should have known." Her voice held great amusement.  
  
"That_was_just_mean." Duo sat with his mouth open, jaw dropped. "Hey, I've got my brother over and Hilde's in class. Besides, it's business, so don't get all fussy about it, geeze. Talk about rude service." Duo let a grin cross his lips. He knew Jennie was just kidding and that she was just like Maya, always loving to give him a hard time because he was easily distracted, especially when it came to cooking.  
  
Giggling came from the other line, then she spoke, "You want the usual?"  
  
"Uh Heero, what kind do you like?"  
  
"I don't mind, whatever you usually get," Heero called, taking a seat back on the couch, regretting having laughed so much for the muscles in his abdomen were starting to bother him again. That and his migraine was now impossible to ignore as he had done before.  
  
"Okay, gimme a large pepperoni with extra cheese and a couple of boxes of breadsticks." Duo looked over at his brother who once again began to lie down upon the couch. Puzzlement filled his cobalt eyes, their blue depths holding sympathy. There was a deep longing in his brother's eyes, no doubt for Relena. That would soon change, all Duo had to do was keep his mouth shut and not "accidentally" hint of the events to come that evening.  
  
Heero closed his eyes and blocked out the noises around him; he listened to his steady breathing and his breathing alone. He tried to forget the annoying headache and the cramping of his muscles. Knowing that it probably wasn't the best thing to do, but it would keep his mind off of his pain, he imagined Relena. He could see her, her light, honey-brown hair flowing around her as it did when she walked. But she wasn't walking, he was remembering. Remembering a dance that they had shared at the palace earlier on in the war. She was so beautiful, but he couldn't speak what he really wanted to tell her. He'd wanted to hold her, never letting her leave his arms as the wondrous beauty smiled in content. He could sense that throughout the entire of the dance, she had had to force herself to retain her distance from him. He was put through the exact same feeling, that is if it wasn't stronger and more tempting than Relena's need to close the distance between the two teenagers. He recalled when they had first met; he'd been washed ashore after landing on Earth. Upon seeing her, he was somewhat frightened that he had already failed his mission and that she was a part of OZ or the Alliance. Yet after running from her and stealing the ambulance, he still couldn't forget her gentle touch, her sweet voice, or her angelic beauty. It was almost amazing how things turned out, yet somewhat shocking. Even to Heero himself. Letting himself drift out of his thoughts, he opened his eyes and released a wanting sigh. He wanted to be with Relena.  
  
Duo looked up at his brother; he was finally stirring after about twenty minutes. The food had arrived after about the first seven. "You feeling okay buddy?"  
  
Heero was greeted with his brother's voice and the delicious smell of food. "Ya, I was just thinking."  
  
Duo eyed him skeptically. "For twenty minutes without motion? You didn't even answer me when I was practically screaming at you to try and get your attention. Wanna talk about it?" Taking a couple of slices and placing them on a paper plate, he handed it over to Heero who received it readily.  
  
Heero wasn't really sure if he should or not. Duo was in a good mood and he would just end up making his friend worry and somewhat depressed. "No, it's nothing." Finishing off the pizza slices and grabbing for a couple more along with some of the garlic breadstick, he looked back at Duo who didn't believe him and was still waiting for an answer.  
  
Duo stopped and sat silently, not letting Heero out of this one that easily. "It's Relena, isn't it?"  
  
Leaning against the back of the couch and releasing a sigh, he flinched slightly. It wasn't the best thing to do considering that the medication seemed to be working less and less and sighing only made it worse. "I just.... I just want to be with her again. I want things to work out. I've never felt so helpless Duo, not like this and I hate it." Closing his eyes, he took in slow breaths, calming his emotions.  
  
Duo knew that feeling all too well. He couldn't let the guy get so depressed, but he couldn't tell Heero much without ruining Hilde's little plan. "Look, you can't get so down and out yet; everything's going to work out. If Hilde said she's gonna concoct a plan to get you guys together, then she's gonna. Heck, if she wanted to rule the world, she'd find some way to do it! She's extremely stubborn when she wants something, so don't even underestimate her. I learned that the hard way...." letting his voice trail off. Indeed he had, but he didn't even want to think about it at that moment. So instead, he looked away with regret.  
  
"I know that, but I guess I'm just tired of waiting. Having to have waited so long for the war to end, and then longer yet even after the war. And nothing was stopping me except the thought of actually hurting her and making her unhappy. It's just torment." Opening his eyes, he let a small smile grace his lips, "But this is a good day and I don't want to ruin it by being depressing. Later, we'll have to settle that little battle once and for all, no more cease-fire."  
  
Duo held out his hand, "Deal, but be prepared to go down."  
  
Heero shook it and let out a small chuckle, "Whatever you say Duo, but we'll see."  
  
"Oh, this is going to be fun," Duo spoke, his voice full mischief and trouble.  
  
~later~  
  
Heero forced himself to rise from the chair and hold back his emotions as he bit his tongue. He'd already taken another one of the white pills that were meant for his muscles, but nothing was happening to the pain except for the fact that it kept increasing. Grabbing the vid-phone off of the coffee table and walked with sluggish steps down the hall toward his brother's room. Coming upon Duo's door, Heero knocked softly and awaited permission to enter.  
  
"Come on in Heero," Duo called, having asked his brother to bring in the vid-phone because he had to try and get a hold of Hilde. He also had to call about the plane that Relena, Milliardo, and Lucretzia were coming in on and when it was scheduled to land. That of course he hadn't told his friend, for he was doing pretty well at keeping his mouth shut.  
  
Heero opened the door, walking into the room as if nothing was wrong. "Here, need anything else?"  
  
"Naw, thanks though. As soon as can find out if Hilde's done with her tutoring session with Maya or not, then I should know about when to leave and get her." Duo stood and met Heero about halfway from the door, taking the vid-phone in hand. Looking up with a smile, he hesitated a moment upon seeing that something wasn't normal with his him. He seemed to be forcing his every move, and that wasn't the best sign when Heero was trying to hide whatever was bothering him. "You okay, buddy?"  
  
Heero forced a small smile, "Ya, I'm fine."  
  
"Okay," the word was drawn out and unsure, but he trusted his brother to ask for help should he need it.  
  
Heero turned and headed out of the room, trudging down the hall and into his room. Opening the door and turning on the light, he headed straight to the bed, throwing back the blankets with effort before collapsing on the mattress in a pitiful heap. He didn't have the want or strength to move at this time, and the only thing he could really do was to roll onto his back, relieving some of the pain. Placing his arm over his eyes to block out the light, he wasn't even sure why he even bothered to turn on the light in the first place except for the fact that it was habit to do so. With a muffled groan, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on controlling the pain.  
  
Duo hung up with the airport, their guests would be arriving in about an hour as planned and Hilde was done with her little study session. That meant that he'd have to get going as soon as possible to get everything done. "Heero, I'll be back in a little while man, I've gotta pick up Hilde from Maya's and run a couple of other errands." Dou called from his room down to his brother as he struggled to put on his shoes. There wasn't an answer, so Dou called again. "Heero, you here me?" Still no answer. Dou knew he wasn't asleep, he usually didn't go to sleep until 10:00 PM, sometimes even 11 PM. He pulled on his second shoe and walked briskly down the hall to his friend's room. Lightly tapping on his door, he waited for an answer.  
  
"C'mon in," called a voice tiredly from the other side.  
  
Dou opened the door to find his brother in bed, eyes closed with his arm shielding the light from his eyes. "What's wrong buddy?" Dou stepped gingerly over to Heero's bedside. He was fine a few minutes ago, what could have happened in that short amount of time?  
  
Heero didn't answer, he just moved his arm and looked over at Dou, his eyes squinted as he tried to see his friend clearly. His head ached and the medication he was on didn't help any for the pain. He couldn't take any aspirin or he'd be taking an overdose, which would then send him straight back to the hospital. "This medicine doesn't work worth hell. I can't get rid of this migraine either. I've had it near all day and I haven't been able phase it." He grabbed the bottle of medication off of the bedside table where he had placed it earlier and held it up. He flung the bottle of pills across the room in frustration. He closed his eyes once again and repositioned his arm to block the light. Heero was planning to return to the living room, but he just couldn't take it any longer so he laid down and was just feeling too bad to get up and turn the light off. "Sorry I didn't answer ya. Just didn't feel like yelling down the hall."  
  
Dou crossed over the floor and grabbed the bottle, turning it over in his hand. "When's the last time you took this?"  
  
"Only an hour ago." Heero replied meekly from the bed.  
  
"Dang, hey maybe we should take ya back in, see if the doc can't give ya somethin' that'll actually work. The emergency room should still be open. I can take ya....," His proposition was cut off by a whisper.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine Dou. I just need to try to get to sleep." His words were barely audible, yet the volume of them still made his head pound as his headache increased.  
  
Dou walked back over to his brother's bedside and laid the bottle of pills next to the alarm clock on the night stand. "Well, get some sleep then. I'll be back in about an hour and a half. You just sit back, relax, and try to feel better." He smiled at Heero, even if Heero wasn't looking. He turned and walked as silently as possible from the room, turning off the light before he closed the door. He didn't shut it all the way, he left it open about an inch to be on the safe side. Just in case the smoke alarm or something went off.  
  
Grabbing his coat and the keys to the car, Dou locked the front door and left, unaware of the events that would occur that night.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hey all, thank you sooooooo much for reading this! You are truly the best reviewers an author could ask for when I see that so many of you are still with me! Please don't forget to review! *smiles and hugs everyone* I've had a few questions from you about what is actually wrong with poor Heero now. Well, I'm sure there could be other things, I'm not very keen in diagnosis in the medical world, but this is my little plot so this is what I had in mind for his "mysterious illness".  
  
Heero used to push himself so far during the war, pushing his body to unhealthy limits and far beyond. His body had grown accustomed to such torture and tormenting limits. Even working at his previous job, he wasn't fighting but he was pushing himself to fatal limits. Now, his body isn't used to the rest and his muscles start to cramp and strain, unaccustomed to the relaxation over such a long period of time. Even if it is only for a few days. This is his problem. Soon his body will grow accustomed to the new lifestyle, just as it had done before. And that's all that's wrong with our poor Heero.  
  
Please review and look for the next chapter, Chapter 9: The Flames! This one will take a little while longer to get up: 1) IT'S SPRING BREAK AND I'M GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!!!!!!! 2)my friend is helping me out on how to write this next chapter, so sorry if it's not up in a hurry. Don't forget to look for my other stories, Heaven's Angel and Mercy's Sacrifice! Thanks! *hugs, smiles, and waves* 


	9. The Flames

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Pilots or anything else that is affiliated with them. Pretty much anything you recognize. =) I do own the plot. The names I use that don't seem familiar, you can give the credit to my best friends.  
  
Author's Apologies: It's good, but kinda short, sorry it's not up to my usual standards. But it was best to leave it where I did so the story continues to flow smoothly. Sorry, I understand angry reviews or flames. ~shys away, glancing around nervously~ You'll see....  
  
~*~Chapter 9~*~  
  
The Flames  
  
Heero slipped off into a world of his own, finally falling to sleep. But a peaceful sleep as he had hoped would invade his dreams didn't, for they eluded him. Instead, the horrendous nightmares visited his slumber as they had so many times before.  
  
Heero was fighting the war once more, in his faithful Wing Zero as took on an entire squadron of OZ soldiers. Mobil dolls and manned suits flew at him from all directions as he battled to keep the Cinq Kingdome from falling, his loving Relena watching fatefully within the castle walls.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
He heard her voice cry out just before his gundam was smashed, throwing from the cockpit as the door flew open. He landed with a harsh *thud* on the littered earth beneath him, neck snapping as his head hit a sheet of metal and bounced off of it. Within minutes, he heard the sound of the OZ soldiers surrounded him.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Relena's voice neared and soon he felt her embrace him, by his side as she screamed at the advancing soldiers. Opening his eyes, he found her to be looking on in shock, not aware of the things around her but her eyes forward, wide in disbelief with her mouth hanging open. Slowly, she began to cough and gag, then fell backwards. "Relena!" Catching her before she hit the ground, he felt a warm, thick, liquid flow under his fingers, a metallic scent following. "No! God Relena, don't die. Please, don't leave me! Relena!" Trying to shake her awake, he only felt her slip away, her eyes accusing as if he was the one that had shot her.  
  
And further she slipped.  
  
"Relena, don't go! Please Relena!" Eyes filling with tears, he held Relena's limp body in his arms, her life gone.  
  
"And now you worthless little brat, you die." An OZ soldier held a gun to the back of Heero's head; it's metal cold and bitter. The soldier did not have a face, but the voice was all too familiar. It was Treize.  
  
Heero began to panic, for he now held Relena's lifeless body in his hands and his life would end as well. Hearing the click of the gun being cocked, he awaited the fateful pull of the trigger.  
  
A shrill sound echoing through the air pulled him from his nightmare as his eyes flew open, frantic and confused. Breathing heavily, Heero blinked as he realized that what he'd just experienced was yet another nightmare. "...I-It was just.... just a dream...." Bringing his hands to his face, he rubbed the sleep from his weary eyes with the palms of his hand, trying to disregard the headache that still plagued him and the decreasing pain. It did not leave him, but it wasn't as tormenting as before. "...urnh....mph..." With soft groans, he rose into a sitting position, noticing that it had become hotter in the house than before. "Maybe Duo turned up the heater or something." Thinking to himself, Heero wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm, then rose unsteadily to his feet to change out of his now sweat soaked clothes. He was reckless in noticing that small wisps of gray smoke floated into the room from under the door as well as not taking notice of the scent of charred wood.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo pulled up in front of Maya's house, honking the horn as he waited for Hilde to come out. "Like I said, sorry about this guys, but Hilde's friend Maya has some problems in her studies and Hilde's helpin' her. That girl needs more help than anyone can offer her if ya get what I mean." Giving a slight chuckle, Duo heard Noin try to hide a sudden outburst of giggles. He heard a soft chuckle from Milliardo and possibly even one from the evasive princess, but she wasn't in the best and most polite of moods. Duo understood, but kept his mouth shut as he only anticipated her reaction upon seeing Heero and visa versa.  
  
Noin hadn't meant to be rude, but she had so much anxiety and excitement built up within her that it was hard not to be in a good mood and do such girlish things, even if she was supposed to be a sophisticated woman. But then again, sometimes one just has to let go and have fun.  
  
Milliardo refrained from anything more than slight laughter as he tried to keep his composure, also anticipating the events of the night. He didn't want to give up the surprise yet and if he did act too relaxed, his sister would know that he was up to something.  
  
Relena gave a small smile, not really wanting to be in the car or anywhere else except for her bedroom. But she didn't want to be rude to Duo and Hilde either, besides the fact that she was made to attend by her brother and Miss Noin. She was still in mourning over the fact that she had once again driven her prince away and may never see him again. He told her himself that she'd been one of the first and only people he'd ever let get close to him, to come into his heart. What did she do with such a chance? She'd ruined it, and she didn't deserve another. Closing her eyes, she watched images of her strong prince cross before her mind's eye, her only possession of him.  
  
Hilde jumped into the front, passenger side of the car, a huge smile portrayed across her lips. "Hi guys! Sorry if I took a little while, but you'll enjoy your stay with us in Valley Ridge, I know you will. Even you, Miss Relena." With a smile she turned back to face Relena as Duo headed toward their home once more. "Maybe we can go window-shopping or something tomorrow Relena, you, Miss Noin, and me. Duo won't mind us spending his money, he never does." With an outburst of giggles, she watched Duo's face give her a look that just screamed, "Excuse me?".  
  
"Uh...no. I don't think so Hilde, I'm workin' my butt off here and you wanna go shopping? Man, I swear, I get no respect. Watch out Milliardo, I have a feeling that Lucretzia and Relena are gonna do the same thing, only you're probably raking in the money. Women are the number one cause of bankruptcy." With a smile and a chuckle, he listened to Hilde's disbelieving, "Uh!" and felt a sharp slap on his forearm. "Owe! Hey, now see how abusive they can get? Man, where was my mind when I met you?" He gave a mischievous sneer as he awaited yet another slap.  
  
Hilde smacked Duo in the arm harder, her eyes holding a sign of revenge. "Oh, is that so? Just wait till we get home Duo, just wait."  
  
"Nice one Duo," called Lucretzia from the back seat as she leaned into Milliardo's embrace.  
  
"I agree, but you are getting yourself in a lot further than you want to. I pity you Duo, I really pity you." Milliardo snickered as he watched Lucretzia look up at him with skeptical eyes.  
  
"If you don't mind, I am tired and would like to try and get to sleep as soon as possible. If you don't mind, Hilde, Duo." Relena heaved a sigh, leaning her forehead against the cold window.  
  
"Oh, we don't mind Relena. I want to talk to you first, it'll be really short though. Sorry, but it can't really wait until morning." Hilde spoke with a regretful smile, only trying to hide her true need to release her excitement.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero exited the bathroom that was adjoined to his room, taking in forced breaths. It was getting really hot in his room.  
  
The smoke alarm continued to shriek down the hall.  
  
Walking toward the door, he stopped by the bed, leaning against the foot of the bed as he crumbled to his knees in dizziness. As he waited for the dizzy spell to pass over, he noticed truly for the first time the shrill sounding of the fire alarm. "Duo, if you don't learn to cook.... Dang it Duo, just shut the stupid oven off!" Yelling down the hall, he had forgotten that Duo was nowhere in the house, he was still out running the "errands". Slowly getting to his feet, he walked to the door, his path swerving due to his lightheadedness. Reaching the door, he opened it and was immediately met with a thick, gray cloud of smoke.  
  
A small spark that had come from the entertainment system had fallen onto the rug and caught aflame. The wires connecting the entertainment system to the television were severed slightly but it still worked, so that no one was the wiser of the hazard.  
  
Heero choked on the smoke, falling backward as the heat from the flames became unbearable and the gray cloud filled his room. Coughing, he covered his nose and mouth with the front of his shirt, squinting against the burning smoke and the scorching heat of the bright flames dancing around him. "...what the...."  
  
The ceiling above the bed fell onto the mattress, catching the sheets aflame and collapsing the bed. Had Heero not been awakened by the nightmare, he would have died.  
  
Heero fell to his back, stunned momentarily. Gasping, he climbed to his feet and walked into the hall, neon orange and bold red flames dancing around him, their beauty deadly and mesmerizing. Each of his steps swayed; his vision blurred and useless to him for the smoke stun his eyes with floating ashes and a dry heat. "If I can get to the front door, I'll be fine," his thoughts coached him on as he tried to walk down the hallway, trying to stay away from the flames as much as possible. With sluggish footsteps, he continued to walk, the gray smoke entering his lungs and collapsing him to the floor once again in a violent fit of coughs. Peering through the smoke while his eyes began to water, he slowly rose to his feet once more as the ceiling around him began to catch aflame and fall. Sweltering heat hung in the air around him, making it nearly impossible to breathe. "....*coughs* D-Duo!....*more coughing and choked breaths* " Calling out, he looked past the corner into the living room, finding the door frame completely collapsed and it was nothing more than a giant wall of flames that danced with a spell-bounding movement, coaxing one to their doom.  
  
Sirens wailed outside, frightened and curious neighbors looking on from the street. One particular neighbor, Mr. Chen, was the first to notice the flames and called the fire station, but he had seen both Duo and Hilde leave and hadn't known that Heero was in the house at all.  
  
The flames raged from the roof, the house now beyond saving. And still, curious and worried spectators watched the house, deaf to the cries of the youth, drowned by the raging flames.  
  
Taking in a deep breath of smoky air, Heero staggered into the kitchen his eyes lighting up at seeing the back door still clear and standing. Stopping but a few paces from the door, he waited for another dizzy spell to pass over him as he tried to steady himself. His sight of the world around him was beginning to turn to a black blur, fading into the shadows.  
  
He wasn't aware of the roof burning away over his head, the wooden frame weakening and cracking, the entire ceiling threatening to cave in.  
  
Hearing a loud snap, Heero looked up, only having time to raise his arms above his head to protect himself as the ceiling collapsed on top of him, a heavy wooden beam hitting him and knocking the young man unconscious.  
  
From beneath the smoking pile of wood and tile, a hand fell on the tile of the kitchen floor, grasping out one last time for help before falling limp under the pile smoldering wood.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo drove down main street, looking quizzically in the distance at a gray cloud that was rising over the houses, something lighting up the night sky. "What on Earth is going on?" Duo pointed it out to Hilde and the others, just moments before he had to pull over to let two fire trucks and an ambulance pass them by.  
  
"I don't know." Thinking for a minute, she watched the fire and medical vehicles turn off onto Morgan Street. "Duo, those are heading down toward our house!"  
  
Duo's eyes widened in fear and urgency. "Oh Shnaps!" Flooring it, he sped down the street, turning off onto Morgan Street to find their house dancing in the midst of feverish flames. Reaching the end of the first block and the beginning of theirs, he immediately stopped the car, bolting out the door and sprinting down the street. Pushing past the onlookers, he scanned the area, not finding Heero at all. Running up to a firefighter and whirling him about, Duo questioned with little patience. "Has anyone come out of this house? Did my brother come out?"  
  
"No one came out of the house, kid. Was anyone in there? Did you look everywhere for your brother? He probably got out."  
  
"God, Heero's still in there! He was sleeping, and he's not here!" Pushing away from the firefighter, he stared with fearful and disbelieving eyes toward the house. "Oh God, no. No!" He felt Hilde and the others near him, Hilde could be heard trying to choke back sobs. There was no way anyone could have gotten out the front door, not now or any other time. Blinking back an onslaught of tears that depicted extreme grief, his eyes widened even more in realization. Heero still had a chance and the back door might still be clear. Without hesitation, he placed his left hand on Hilde's arm and then tore off for the back door.  
  
Meanwhile, a trapped youth lay beneath a lumbering pile of wood and tile, each breath losing more and more oxygen as black smoke took its place. Each inhale was forced and his every heartbeat grew softer as time progressed. Time was running out and taking with it, his life.  
  
~End Chapter 9~  
  
-Lady Stardancer  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hey all, I know, I know, post soon and you're probably ticked about me leaving it here. Again, SORRY! But it finally came, that's an up. My best friend's been helping me and high school can keep one VERY busy. ~giggles nervously~ Look for Chapter 10, I'd give you insight on the next chapter's title, but I haven't thought of it yet. ~smiles and hugs~ Please 


	10. A Time For Grieving

©April 25, 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Pilots or anything else that is affiliated with them. Pretty much anything you recognize. =) I do own the plot. The names I use that don't seem familiar, you can give the credit to my best friends.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, it seems that I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, I thought I'd just give some insight to those who might be interested. New posting: Love's Last Whispers. It's a Songfic, but I was told by my friends that it was good and the only way an epilogue comes out is if I get enough reviews. It's written [epilogue], just not posted. You're call, my readers. Just thought I'd give you a lil' heads up. ^_~  
  
Special Dedication:  
  
I dedicate this chapter to all of my friends, the many that I have, new and old.(all who are reading this are considered friends, every one of my readers/reviewers) To those who gave me an extra boost to reach my goals, who helped me believe in my dreams. And especially to one who I have greatly wronged, to Heather H. I'm sorry Heather, I truly am.  
  
To every one of my friends: I am very grateful for everything you've done, and for standing by my side. I am forever in your debt, and will always remember you. You will forever have a place in my heart.  
  
~*~Chapter 10~*~  
  
A Time for Grieving  
  
Duo burst through the back door, a thick cloud of smoke greeting him with an ominous heat. Coughing, the young American called out to his friend. "... H-Heero! Answer me.... Heero!" Staggering into the kitchen, he looked around the area to find the living room a wall of flames, the hallway to the rooms as well. Squinting against burning heat and gray haze, he barely caught sight of the large pile of wooden planks and tile. Something pulled him to it, and he walked to the pile, disregarding the threatening boards overhead. His heart stopped upon seeing a hand protruding from under the fallen ceiling. "...HEERO!"  
  
Hilde sat with the others, tears threatening to overflow as she looked on, hoping both Duo and Heero were all right. "Oh God, please let them be all right, please let them be all right, please God, please!" Clasping her hands together and holding them in front of her mouth, she prayed with her heart and soul.  
  
Relena looked on, saddened and frantic as to why Duo had gone back into the house. "Hilde? Hilde, why did Duo go back inside? Surly you can replace material possessions, why risk it?" Relena implored her friend.  
  
Hilde couldn't fight it any more, she let the tears fall from her eyes. "Oh God Relena, I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen! It wasn't supposed to happen!"  
  
Relena looked on. "Wh-what do you mean."  
  
Milliardo, holding Lucretzia in his arms, looked up at his sister. "Relena, Hilde and Duo have been harboring Heero here and caring for him for the past few days. That's why we're here, and we brought you along. In hopes that you could forgive him for he wants to be with you just as much as you want to be with him." Milliardo looked on in regret and grief.  
  
Relena's breath caught in her throat. "Wh-what? He's in there?" Her mind didn't want to acknowledge such a fact. "No, it can't be true. It can't! Tell my you're lying to me Milliardo! Please, tell me!" Collapsing to her knees, Relena began to scream and cry, not paying any attention to Hilde's comforting motions as she held her in a friendly hug. "No! Heero, no!" She couldn't lose him, and she hated herself now for everything that she'd done to hurt him, especially when they last spoke.  
  
Duo threw back the last remaining planks and completely uncovered Heero's limp form. ".... H-Heero.... c'mon...." Coughing, he tried to shake Heero awake, but his brother didn't move.  
  
A loud snap above Duo's head sounded just moments before it fell. The fiery plank crashed down toward the two young men, threatening to end their lives.  
  
Without a second thought, Duo held up his arm to block the wooden board, feeling the fire scorch and sear his skin. Crying out in pain, he slowly threw the board aside, looking down at his right arm to find a large black area of pain spanning the entire of the back of his arm from his wrist to his elbow. Pushing past the pain, he quickly reached down to pick up his friend, for the building was ready to collapse. "Come on.... Heero.... it's going... to be... all right...."  
  
Heero was still unconscious, his body showing no sign of movement or response. His complexion was extremely pale or at least what you could see under the areas of charred wood and ash. His lips, their healthy pink color gone, was replaced by a pale blue and purple around the edges. He did not breathe, his lungs having given up when he could no longer get any oxygen.  
  
Duo stumbled to his feet, then quickly raced out of the kitchen moments before the entire house collapsed on itself, sending the two young men sprawling in the grass of the backyard. Rolling a short ways and giving a stifled cry, he felt the heat of the flames. Screams of fear and hysterical cries along with sirens filled the air around him, and Duo knew that Hilde was expecting the worst. Pushing himself off of the ground, he crawled quickly over to Heero's limp form, checking his breathing and heart beat. He found there to be neither, and at this his heart sped up greatly in fear. Picking up his brother and tramping through the littered lawn and around the side of the house, he was met with joyous outcries and relieved eyes. "...H..he's not b-breathing.... please.... help.. him..." Coughing and struggling to stand, he handed over his brother to a firefighter and then fell to his knees, weakened by the day's events.  
  
Relena pushed herself off of the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran in a frantic frenzy over to the ambulance where they were working on her beloved prince. "Heero! No, Heero, you can't leave me! You can't leave me!" The medics were already performing CPR and if they had to do that, then he'd already given up and his heart wasn't beating. Her brother's arms encircled her, holding her securely at a distance so as to keep out of the E.M.S.'s way. "You can't leave me! Dang you Heero, you can't leave me!" Screaming out, she no longer cared if she was a royal princess, a diplomat, or anything else. She didn't acknowledge the piteous stares that she received, all of this was ignored as she fought against the restraining arms. "Let_me_go! Heero!"  
  
Hilde held onto Duo, tears falling from her eyes. They held joy for the two young men were out of the house, but they also held fear and sadness for the possible loss of Heero and Duo's pain. "Oh, Duo."  
  
Duo leaned into Hilde, eyes closed in pain and grief. "He's my brother, I can't lose him." Feeling Hilde's arms hug him closer, he listened to the silence of the crowd and Relena's hysterical cries. "God, please don't take him."  
  
Milliardo tried to hold onto his sister gently, trying to calm her. "It's going to be all right Relena. It's going to be okay." At this, he felt his younger sister fall into his embrace, her tears soaking his shirt as she cried. He let her take out her anger upon him, her weak fists pounding into his shoulders as she continued to cry. "We'll get through this together Relena, we'll get through this together."  
  
With a last effort, the E.M.S. tried to shock the young man's heart back into beating. It would be their last try, for now things were looking hopeless and their efforts seemed to be futile.  
  
*Beep.... beep.... beep.... beep....* The heart monitor sounded with a faint pulse, but it was there none the less.  
  
Relena stopped, hearing the beeping and looked back at Heero who was slowly breathing in the pure oxygen . "H-Heero's alive! He's alive!" New tears flowed from her eyes as she burst from Milliardo's grasp, rushing to her prince's side without hesitation. Standing by his side, the young princess took the Perfect Soldier's hand in hers, kissing it and crying in joy. He was going to live.  
  
Hilde's ears caught the sound of the heart monitor as well. "Duo! Duo, Heero's alive! He's alive, listen!" She could feel him tense and moments later he was sitting up and looking on with watering eyes toward his brother.  
  
"Thank you, God, thank you." Duo praised the Lord with every ounce of sincerity in his body, slowly rising with Hilde at his side as Lucretiza smiled and led the two over to the ambulance.  
  
Noin had already brushed away her tears, now concerned about Duo's arm after she'd found out that Heero was going to be all right. "You're hurt, Duo. Come on," and pushing past the firefighters, she took the two young adults over to seek medical attention as the masses of people cheered and celebrated the miracle of Heero's life being returned to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo rose from the bed, his arm paining him greatly now that the adrenaline rush had worn off. The burning plank that had fallen from the ceiling and landed on his arm as he tried to shield himself left a third degree burn in the entire area that it touched. "Where's my brother?" Resting his right arm in a sling, he watched with tired eyes as Hilde crossed over to his side wearily.  
  
Hilde leaned against Duo and began to cry softly, feeling his left arm wrap around her back and hug her close. She'd just come from Heero's room, and things didn't look too good for him. "Oh God, Duo. None of this was supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
Holding her closer still, Duo leaned down and kissed her forehead. Sighing, the young man spoke softly to her. "I know, Hilde. But everything's going to be all right, I swear it." Closing his eyes, he prayed that his words would prove to be true. "Hilde, please tell me, how is Heero doing?"  
  
Hilde pulled away, but couldn't even look Duo in the eyes. If she hadn't tried to play matchmaker, to be so secretive, none of this would have happened! She would have been home to stop the fire, or to at least get Heero out of the house. That or Duo could have done it, for it was she who sent him out to get Relena, Milliardo, and Lucretzia from the airport. "I'm so sorry Duo. If I hadn't tried to play cupid, then none of this would have happened! It's my fault, and I'm so sorry...." Looking into his hurt eyes, she broke down again and began to cry without the ability to restrain her emotions.  
  
Duo watched her cry, disbelief and pain in his eyes. "Oh God, no. No! It isn't your fault Hilde, you were only doing what you could to help these guys out! None of this is anyone's fault, we couldn't have predicted this. It's not your fault, and I love you so much. God Hilde, don't blame yourself for something you couldn't control. Shh, it's okay, everything's going to be all right...." Taking her back into his embrace, he disregarded the tears that soaked through his shirt as he held onto her, whispering soft assurances to the distraught young woman.  
  
Trowa jumped out of the cab, running into the front doors of the hospital. Since there last show was actually on Earth and they were only about twenty miles from Duo and Hilde's home, Trowa was going to stop by and surprise them. Especially since Heero was with them. Lucretzia had gotten in touch with his sister, Cathy, and told her about what had happened only an hour before. Cathy had immediately relayed the information to Trowa and he was on his way in seconds, Maria staying back with Cathy and the manager giving him consent to leave. Sprinting to the front desk, Trowa stopped and looked at the startled, middle aged woman in urgency. "I'm looking for my friends, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy? They just came in about an hour or so ago, a house fire?"  
  
The nurse's gaze turned to one of pity. "Mr. Maxwell is being treated in Room 5, just down the hall. Mr. Yuy is in the intensive care unit, the next floor up. He's in Room 132 A."  
  
Dr. McGowan, called in because of the house fire, trudged into the nurse's station with weary steps. Heero had come in quite often, he was actually a frequent visitor against his own will and a mystery to all of the doctors and nurses in the region. Yet, they'd never expected something like this to happen to the young man, nothing this severe. All he hoped now was that he would pull through it as he had done with his other illnesses. Hearing a young man call urgently across the front desk perked his curiosity and upon hearing Heero's name, he was compelled to enter. "Can I help you sir?"  
  
Trowa didn't want to have to wait. "I'm looking for my friends, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy, they..." he was cut off with a nod from the doctor.  
  
"I know who you are talking about, come, this way.." and he led the young adult to Duo's room.  
  
Duo looked up upon hearing footsteps stop outside of the door, he found them to belong to a tired Dr. McGowan and a very worried Trowa. Smiling slightly, he motioned for Trowa to enter as the doctor left. "Hey Trowa. Whatcha doin' here?"  
  
"Is everyone all right Duo? What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, it's kind of a long story, I'll explain it all later. We were gonna go up and see how Heero's fairing." Letting Hilde pull away from him and dry her tears, he smiled at her. "It's going to be okay, I swear it will. No matter what, we've pulled through everything together, and we will again."  
  
~*~  
  
Relena sat at Heero's bedside, holding his hand and looking into his pale face. Her tears had long since run dry, the awful truth replaced by a useless hope. "Everything's going to be all right, my love. Everything's going to be all right..."  
  
Milliardo watched his sister in pity, for she didn't want to acknowledge the truth, and so she stayed in a world of her own. Letting his gaze fall to the once invincible pilot, he took in what had actually happened. Bandages covered his eyes, his arms wrapped in the white cloth, his form, so weak and fragile. A large tube ran in through his mouth, snaking it's way down his throat and into his lungs so as to help him breathe, numerous I.V.'s running up and down his arms. A heart monitor beeped rhythmically by his side, his pulse soft but true with the help of the other numerous machines surrounding him. "God, please let him be all right, for Relena's sake." He prayed silently for a miracle, for Heero's unresponsiveness had given the doctors only one prognosis, he'd fallen into a coma. By the looks of it, this was going to last longer than a few days. Footsteps coming down the hallway made Milliardo turn, his eyes catching sight of Duo, Hilde, and Trowa. Giving them a small smile, he left the doorway of Heero's room and walked toward them.  
  
Duo looked at Milliardo's weary form, knowing that something wasn't right. "What's wrong?" Wrapping his arm around Hilde's waist, he looked into Milliardo's blue eyes, for they held a great regret.  
  
"Sit down." He only motioned for the others to take a seat in the chairs next to Noin's sleeping form. She had fallen asleep on a small couch, his coat covering over her shoulders. When Duo and the others had taken a seat, Milliardo began to speak softly. "He's not in the best of shape and Relena's sitting with him right now."  
  
"What's wrong with Heero?" Trowa awaited somewhat impatiently for an answer, but knew the others were tired and worn from the day. Yet, he was worried about his friends.  
  
Sighing, the Prince of the Cinq Kingdom continued. "He's got a lot of burns covering his arms and legs, but nothing too major. The worst are a couple of second degree burns. He's on a ventilator now, a lot of smoke invaded his lungs and he was having a lot of trouble breathing on his own, besides the fact that some of the cilia in his throat have been damaged. He's suffered from a minor concussion, though surprisingly it wasn't something more. The doctors aren't sure yet, but there's been some damage to his eyes and he may lose his eyesight." Milliardo sat down in a chair across from the three, the two young men looking on in disbelief and Hilde lowering her gaze in knowing the harsh truth.  
  
Duo stared at the prince, letting everything slowly sink in. What had Heero ever done to deserve this? "There's something your not telling us."  
  
Trowa thought for a moment, then tried to dispel the truth from his mind. No, this couldn't be happening, not to his friends. The war was over, everything was supposed to be fine! "Just tell us, Milliardo. We'll find out sooner or later." His voice spoke softly as he lowered his gaze to his hands.  
  
Nodding solemnly, he continued on. "There is one more thing. The doctors don't know how long it will last, but it looks like it's going to last longer that just a few days. He's not only on the ventilator for having trouble breathing, it's breathing for him in full. They said that on the way to the hospital, he gave up again. He....he's fallen into a coma." An eerie silence fell on the four.  
  
Duo's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, his eyes wide in disbelief. "N- no... no, they've got to be wrong. That can't happen to him.... there's gotta be some mistake!"  
  
Trowa closed his eyes, accepting the harsh reality rather ironically compared to Duo's defiance. "Oh God..." he whispered, clasping his hands together and praying silently for a miracle. The war was over, the tragedies were supposed to stay there, not follow them through the rest of life.  
  
"You might want to go in and see him now, but don't say anything about this to Relena. She's taking it hard enough as it is, and when I tried to explain it to her, she just thought I was joking and returned to gazing at Heero. She's in her own mind now, in her own world. I don't want to hurt her right now, so I think it would be best if she stayed in her own little world for the time being." Milliardo stood with some effort, his legs tired and each step he took was sluggish. But he couldn't sleep now, he had to watch over his sister. And still, to make things worse, his ribs, still bruised, were beginning to bother him. Yes, whoever said that being born of nobility was a privilege was absolutely wrong and should be shot.  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre entered the hospital, the first rays of morning just beginning to peek out over the horizon. He'd come as soon as Trowa had gotten a hold of him. In truth, the young aristocrat had thought that there must be some mistake and that it was a lie, but his heart told him that he was needed. Nearing the front desk, he found Wufei waiting, his black eyes holding regret and sadness. "Where is everyone, Wufei?"  
  
The proud warrior now filled with grief, looked at his kind-hearted friend. "They're upstairs with Heero, follow me." Turning, he headed toward the elevator, too tired to take the stairs which were faster. He'd gotten there around midnight and had just finished another eight hour watch before that on the preventer surveillance craft. Sally stayed to cover his shifts, Lady Une having given him leave.  
  
Quatre followed, his heart sinking upon seeing the sign in the hallway leading to Heero's room. In bold letters it read, 'Intensive Care Unit'. "Wufei, is everyone all right?"  
  
"Heero was injured the worst, and from what Trowa's told me, he's got numerous burns, a minor concussion, possible loss of his eyesight, and he's fallen into a coma." Wufei stopped at hearing Quatre's steps stop abruptly.  
  
Quatre stood in the hallway in disbelief. His breath caught in his throat, his mind not wanting to take in what Wufei had just told him. "Wh-what?"  
  
Wufei took his friend's shoulders into his hands, steadying him as he began to sway on his feet. "Come on Quatre, it's just down here."  
  
Walking along the rest of the length of the hallway to the room, his mind was in a whirlwind of thoughts. "There's got to be some mistake." Letting his friend lead him down the hall, he came upon Heero's room and gazed in. He nearly screamed out in incredulity as he found Heero lying in the bed, various machines connected to him as numerous I.V.'s ran into his arms. His eyes were covered with bandages as were his arms. "My Lord...." Looking around the rest of the room, Trowa was crossing over to them, Relena sat next to Heero's still form, Hilde was leaning against Duo as the two slept, though Duo's arm was in a sling, and Milliardo held Lucretzia as they slept in a couple of chairs positioned in the opposite corner of the room.  
  
Trowa nodded to Wufei to take the chair he'd been sitting in as he neared the two. "You just get in Quatre?"  
  
Wufei sighed and took it, his legs ready to give out on him. He wanted to go to sleep, his eyelids heavy, but he forced himself to remain awake. "Do either of you know what time it is?"  
  
Quatre looked down wearily at his watch. "It's nearly 6:30 in the morning." Giving a soft smile at hearing Wufei's exasperated groan. "You guys seem to have been up longer than I have and are more tired as well. Even the both of you can't hide it. Get some sleep, I can watch over Heero and Relena."  
  
Wufei didn't argue, but instead closed his eyes. He only planned on closing them for a minute, but when he tried to open them once more, he couldn't. Within moments, the proud warrior was asleep at last.  
  
Quatre gave an approving smile as he watched Wufei fall asleep, for he was extremely tired and deserved to rest. "You should get some sleep too, Trowa."  
  
Shaking his head, Trowa walked with his friend over to Relena's side. "I already tried, and still to no avail. God, this scene looks so familiar." Chuckling softly to himself, Trowa remembered the time when he and Heero had first met. Heero'd self-detonated Wing and nearly killed himself, but Trowa was there and took him into his care, mostly to put Quatre at ease and to help his kind friend. He and Quatre met and became friends after nearly becoming involved in a battle that could have destroyed Trowa, for he was a bit out-numbered.  
  
Quatre gave a small chuckle as well, looking over Heero's unconscious form. "Yah, I guess it does. How's he been Relena."  
  
Relena looked up with innocent eyes, still in a world of her own. "Everything's going to be fine. He's sleeping right now, he's really tired. When he wakes up, everything is going to be all right again. He's going to be happy to see you, he misses you guys." With a child-like smile, Relena gazed up at Trowa and Quatre.  
  
Trowa nodded. "That's good, Relena. Tell him to take all the time he needs so that he can rest, okay?" He felt weird speaking to her as if she were a little girl, but right now, that's pretty much what she was.  
  
Quatre looked at the once sophisticated princess with depressed gaze. She wasn't herself, but so much more like a vulnerable child. "Take care of him, okay?" Giving her a small smile upon receiving a vigorous nod from the princess, Quatre looked sadly over Heero's form once more before heading over to the window. Looking out upon the snowy ground as the sun's rays danced over the flakes, making them glimmer in the morning air, he sighed. He sincerely hoped that everything would be all right.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
~Lady Stardancer  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hey all, sorry this is kinda melancholy and everything, but I wrote this chapter with my heart. I tried to show the true strength of friendship, and the goodness and compassion in everyone's heart. This one is for my friends, I could never have done anything without you, you always believed in me and never let me give up, even when I wanted to. I'm grateful for all of you and everything you've ever done for me. Thanks!  
  
Look for Chapter 11, Wondrous Miracle or Tormenting Curse? Please review and tell me how you liked this, the cliffhanger has been resolved! 


	11. Wondrous Miracle or Tormenting Curse?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Pilots or anything else that is affiliated with them. Pretty much anything you recognize. =) I do own the plot. The names I use that don't seem familiar, you can give the credit to my best friends.  
  
  
  
~*~Chapter 11~*~  
  
Wondrous Miracle or Tormenting Curse?  
  
A week later  
  
It had been a full week after the fire, but still they stayed by Heero's side. Duo and Hilde didn't have a lot of other places to go, though Maya had offered the a place to stay as long as they needed it. They were also offered a home at the Sanq Kingdom, with Quatre and they were pretty sure the others would offer, but Wufei was living in the dorm areas of the spacecrafts on watch and Trowa was still traveling with the circus. Wufei was using his month's worth of leave and Sally and others were trading off on his shifts. The circus had moved on, but Trowa had stayed and he would catch up with them later, Cathy understood and could make the manager see. As for Quatre, his sisters were taking care of what needed to be done again, leaving him to sit with his friends. The Prince and Princess of the Sanq Kingdom along with Lucrezia stayed as well, postponing everything until Heero was well.  
  
Relena opened her eyes to be met with soft sunlight streaming in through the window, winter snow still glistening over the cool ground. Sitting up, she looked back at Heero who was still "just sleeping" in her mind. In the back of her mind, she knew what was actually wrong with her prince and that he wasn't just sleeping. Yet, she believed so much that he was after that night that she didn't want to acknowledge anything else. As she had done so many times before, she took up his wrapped hand and held it gently in hers. "It's morning, it's time to wake up. Come on sleepyhead, you've got to wake up so we can go home."  
  
Duo entered the room with Hilde, his arm still in the sling though it was against his will. He was sure that by now he was fine and that he didn't need the stupid handicap, but with a warning glare from Hilde, he wore it reluctantly. "Good morning Relena, have you been taking care of him for us?"  
  
Relena nodded, smiling as she turned to find Duo and Hilde walk up behind her. "He's waking up."  
  
Duo smiled at her, knowing that she was still in a world of her own and that she was probably just thinking what she wanted to happen. "Then tell him that we're here and he doesn't have anything to be afraid of."  
  
Relena nodded again, squeezing Heero's hand. She wasn't lying about this, she wasn't just making things up. "Okay, but I think he wants to talk to you." Holding his hand, Relena felt a slight squeeze back. "See?" She looked back at Heero who was starting to awaken from his long rest.  
  
Hilde looked at their friend, her eyes opening wide in disbelief. Heero was responsive. He tried to look at his surroundings by the movements of his head and he evidentially could hear them and was aware of their presence. "Duo....turn around and look at this. I might be hallucinating or something...."  
  
Duo turned to find that Heero's still form was no longer still. "Holy Mary Mother of God...."  
  
Heero didn't know where he was or whether or not he was awake. He could feel pain race through his body and it was hard to breathe at his own time, something else was doing it for him. When he tried to open his eyes and look about, he couldn't see anything but a black void. The only thing that told him of his surroundings were the voices that floated to his ears, soft and tired but there and comforting. He wanted to speak out, but he couldn't and thus remained silent. Relena's innocent voice came to him first and he could feel someone holding his hand, a gentle and feminine touch. It had to be Relena and he felt nervous all over again, he didn't have a clue as to why she was there and if it was for pity, then he'd rather she wasn't there. Duo and Hilde also spoke in the room around him, their voices seeming to come from in front of him but he knew that they weren't the only ones in the room. But who the other's were, he didn't know. All he could remember was the nightmare, the fire, then trying to push the scorching boards off of him but he didn't have the strength. Then, the pain as he tried to breathe, his gasps echoing in his ears as he inhaled breath upon breath of black smoke. Then he didn't remember anything, everything else was a mystery to his mind.  
  
Duo sat speechless for a few moments more before speaking. "Uh, Hild? Why don't you go see if you can't find the doctor...." Feeling her brush past him, he walked slowly up to Heero's side. "Hey buddy, can you hear me?"  
  
Heero felt Duo move to his left side, his voice skeptical. Since he couldn't talk at the time and he didn't know where exactly Duo was, he raised his left hand slowly and tried to reach out for him. When Duo's hand met his and held it in an assuring manner, he felt himself grow more comfortable. He knew that he would be fine as long as his friend was there.  
  
Duo held Heero's searching hand for a moment before placing back on the bed. "Don't worry buddy, you're in the hospital and everything's okay. Chris came in just for you and has been taking care of you this entire time. I think he's probably already adopted you, as many times as you've been here and under his care." Giving a soft laugh, he tried to lighten the mood as he looked over to Relena, the young princess beginning to giggle as well as she listened. "Looks like things didn't turn out as planned, but we brought your princess back, Hilde did just like she said she would. Though most of it was behind your back, I know, I'll pay for it later. Anyway, she's not your only visitor man, the others are here as well, though Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa are kinda sleeping at the time. We're glad you're back with us man, you don't know how many times we though we'd lost ya. You really know how to scare the daylights out of others." Looking up, he found Hilde to be bringing in the weary Dr. McGowan.  
  
Chris looked at Heero and shook his head. "Okay, next time you decide to do this, can you please start scheduling this or something, especially if you're going to miraculously wake up? I've been here more in this one week than I have in my entire career! Glad to have you back in the world with us Heero..." Smiling, he crossed over to the young man's bed and checked the last of the I.V.'s that continually drained into his arms. "We should be able to get rid of these in a few minutes, make you a little more comfortable.  
  
Heero really wished he could speak to them, he had a lot of questions to ask and he really hated being left in the dark. But how could he? Letting go of Relena's hand, he pretended to be holding a writing utensil and scribbling something down, hoping that they would get the idea.  
  
Relena caught his movements and smiled. "I told you all, he wants to talk to you. See?"  
  
Duo nodded, chuckling softly. "Very good Relena." He laughed again upon seeing her proud smile. He sat and waited while he watched the doctor take a pen from his jacket and snatch a piece of paper from the back of his clipboard and place it on top.  
  
Chris took the clipboard and placed it under the young man's hand, gently placing the pen in his right hand. Heero began to write almost instantly.  
  
"Why can't I breathe on my own?"  
  
Chris read the question aloud then answered it without hesitation. "You're on a ventilator, it's been breathing for you for the past week. You'd slipped into a coma on the way here to the hospital. We really didn't expect for you to wake up this early. We'll go ahead and take out the tube when you're stronger and ready, we don't really want to chance things right now."  
  
"Why can't I see?"  
  
Chris had to think about this a little longer. "Right now, you have bandages covering your eyes, the smoke and heat from the flames damaged them some and today we should be able to take them off." Sighing, he decided to add the last part. "I'm not going to lie to you, there is a possibility that you could have lost your eyesight, the damage wasn't as minor as it could have been."  
  
Heero let the pen drop at this, he didn't want to acknowledge it. Lose his eyesight? That could mean everything to him, and what good was he to anyone if he couldn't even see? He'd always have to be taken care of, and if there was hope for being with Relena, then it was gone now. His hope had left him, what was the use of even being there, fighting for life?  
  
Duo looked at Heero and could sense his distraught feelings. "Hey, you can't give up yet, that's only a possibility. We won't know until later and if you do lose it, then we can still help you out. You haven't lost yet, if someone can live life as a blind person better than one can with sight, then why should it be something bad? We'll get through this together as we did the war and everything else."  
  
"God I hope you're right Duo...."  
  
~*~  
  
Heero sat up, his body sore and his throat raw from the smoke, but he could breathe on his own again and he could talk. Reaching out with unsure fingers, he searched the bed for Relena's hand once more. He'd heard confusing conversations between her and Milliardo, she didn't seem to be herself when he first awoke but now she was back to normal. She'd already claimed over and over again that she was sorry for what she'd said when they'd last spoken and for not trusting him, but he tried to assure her it wasn't her fault and that everything was all right. The others had slept through this, but he could feel them awaken as the room stirred with life. "...tired?...." He called at hearing another stir, unsure of which he was talking to but he smirked, even if to breathe caused him discomfort, let alone talking.  
  
Trowa heard the word spoken by a familiar voice from his uncomfortable bed in a chair. Rubbing his eyes and opening them, he looked up to find Heero sitting up and waiting an answer. "Holy crap!" He blurted out the words as he sat straight up in the chair, nearly falling over with it. Standing, he looked skeptically at Relena who was startled by this time and then to his smirking friend.  
  
Heero heard the exclamation and only widened his smirk, oh how he would have loved to see Trowa's face at that time. Shaking his head slightly, he listened to Trowa cross over to them as he held Relena's hand reassuringly.  
  
"Relena, when did he wake up?"  
  
"Earlier this morning when you were still asleep. He's been up since around 9:00 a.m. and has been alert and responsive. I'm sorry if I was a bit out of my own senses Trowa, I guess I couldn't grab a hold of myself at the time." Relena spoke with her normal poised and friendly tone, the childlike spirit gone from her voice as it was replaced with that of a grown woman.  
  
Trowa looked at her, surprised at her return from her child-like state of mind. "I.... what.... forget it, I'm not even going to try and understand what happened when I was asleep. I just hope I'm not hallucinating..."  
  
"What ever happened.... to that steel nerve of yours? I may not see you.... but I can tell that... you're far from composed." Heero spoke softly to save his voice and his throat, wincing slightly but it wouldn't have really been noticeable, so he didn't try to hide it. Instead, he searched with his hand for Trowa's position, laying his hand gently on his friend's arm and smiling. ".... thank you... for being here... for me."  
  
Trowa smiled and nodded. "What else is family for? Besides, someone had to be here to make sure that you didn't go chasing the nurses and patronizing the doctors." Placing his hand on Heero's, he gave it a friendly squeeze before turning to find Quatre awakening. "Hang on..." Walking over to him, Trowa took his friend's shoulders in his hands, steadying the drowsy aristocrat. "Quatre, hey you'll never guess who finally came around."  
  
Quatre opened his eyes to find Trowa smiling at him, he knew something that Quatre didn't. Squinting against the sunlight, he wondered why he could be so cheery in this hospital, in this room with what happened to Heero. "Trowa, what are you..." He didn't get to finish his question as Trowa moved and he saw Heero smiling and sitting up. "Dear God, am I awake or are my dreams teasing me?"  
  
"I'd hope not.... though the pain might go away...." Heero knew he shouldn't be talking because it felt like he was drinking molten lava, but that didn't stop him from doing so and assuring his friends.  
  
Quatre stood, a giant smile on his face as he walked up to Heero's bedside. "Well, talk about a wakeup call. I hope you're feeling better Heero, from what Duo and the others have told me, you went through hell."  
  
Heero nodded. Hah! Hell? If only they knew.... "I am... quite a bit... I think..."  
  
"You think?" Trowa crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
Relena stood and placed a hand on Heero's shoulder, holding his hand in her right. "You should lie down and rest, you need to let your body heal and your voice and throat to return to normal. We don't want you hurting yourself again."  
  
"...but.."  
  
"Heero Yuy, do you always have to be this stubborn? I would have thought you grew out of it by now, but it appears you haven't. Will you just lie down and listen to me this time or I'll strap you to this bed for a month!" Relena put her hands on her waist, waiting for his reply with just as much stubbornness.  
  
Quatre looked at Relena, eyes wide in shock. What happened to her? Whatever it was, she was back to her normal self again. "Okay...."  
  
Heero only sighed, a stupid idea, before he let Relena lay him back onto the rock-hard mattress.  
  
"Don't give me that, you'll have to put up with me for the rest of your life because I'm not letting you leave me again..." Relena brought up the blankets and covered him, feeling his right hand wrap softly around her left arm.  
  
"Then I guess.... I should rebel more often..." Smirking, he was greatly gladdened to hear that she wasn't going to leave him, but wanted him around.  
  
Relena smiled and looked down at Heero, then looked over at Quatre and Trowa. "What?"  
  
"I didn't say anything...." Trowa looked innocently back at her.  
  
"Neither did I..." Quatre chuckled softly as he watched Heero try to get comfortable. "Having fun Heero?"  
  
"I hate these beds...." was his blunt reply, for he did indeed hate the stiff beds, he'd rather sleep on frozen concrete, it had to be more comfortable than the beds.  
  
Relena burst into laughter along with quite laughter from Quatre and Trowa, finally enjoying herself. "Maybe you were just blessed with such an uncomfortable bed."  
  
"Nope, I figure by now he's tried out every bed in this hospital, as many times as he's visited. The really need to check into some new furniture." Duo leaned against the doorway, smirking as he heard Hilde, Wufei, Lucrezia, and Milliardo come up beside him. They'd gone to grab something to eat for breakfast.  
  
"Why doesn't that sound like a happily-ever-after story?" Relena would have to find out later what he meant.  
  
"Do we even want to know?" Quatre perked up, eyes skeptical.  
  
"This ought to be good." Trowa shook his head and smiled.  
  
Hilde came and stood by Duo's side, leaning into his embrace as she felt his left arm wrap around her shoulders. "Let's just say that in the entire time that he was there with us, there wasn't a boring moment. Don't you even start smirking over there Heero, you've been a pain in the butt the whole time!" Of course Hilde was only joking as she laughed along with the others, but not one day of his visit had been boring in the least.  
  
Duo laughed softly as he pulled something from his jacket. He and Hilde had gone to the lot where their house once stood and went through the piles of ashes and charred planks. There hadn't been much to salvage, but they did find a few things. "Hey, I've got something for ya buddy. We found it in the remains of the house, none of the others survived. Here..." Releasing Hilde and walking over to Heero, he handed his friend the small, stuffed wolf cub. It's fur was singed and charred, black spots decorating the once white plush toy, but it had survived none the less.  
  
Heero held out his hands, taking a small, light object into them. Grinning, he knew what it was and the little thing had made it out of the fire. A reminder of a few children who cared enough about his affairs to offer him gifts of comfort. "...Blazer."  
  
Duo smiled as he watched Heero put the plush toy down at his side, resting his hand on it and smiling. He knew what it was, and the one word "Blazer" told him that he wouldn't forget either.  
  
Heero drifted off into sleep once more, the comforting and familiar voices floating around him. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep were soft lips upon his, Relena's familiar perfume drifting to his nose. And he kissed her back, his first real kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Dr. McGowan finished taking off the wrap, the moment of truth had come. Whether Heero's eyesight would be of any use to him now or not was to be determined. His eyes had healed, though the area round them was still a little dirty due to the ash and some of it was bruises and slight burns. Surprisingly, Dr. McGowan watched Heero keep his eyes closed, though maybe it was a good sign as he let his eyes adjust to the light. "Heero?"  
  
Heero kept his eyes closed, he knew it was evening and he could feel the warm sunshine upon his cheeks, but he couldn't see any of the bright light. "It's now or never, I have to know..." Silently he thought to himself as he opened his eyes, blinking them a few times as he tried to look about.  
  
"Well?" Duo waited impatiently by his side, speaking for pretty much everyone. The suspense was building, he wanted to know if Heero would fully recover or if they should need to help him in other ways.  
  
Dr. McGowan watched for another few moments as Heero's eyes grazed around the room, but they never settled on anything or caught his movements as he waved his hand about in front of Heero's eyes. Sighing, Chris looked down. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Heero couldn't see anything but a black, never-ending space. "I can't see anything.." Bringing his hands up to his face, Heero didn't feel anything covering his eyes, there was nothing blocking his view. Sighing in defeat, he fell back onto the bed, though it was again, another stupid idea as pain race through his body, soft groans emitting from his throat. Now he couldn't be with Relena, no matter how much he wanted to or tried. What good was he to her? He'd always have to looked after, helped and treated like a child. Why was his life so torturous? Maybe it would have been kinder to just have given up, why had he fought for life? To live in torment? How could someone call that a miracle? Without hope and utter disgust with life, he let his eyes close as he looked away from Relena, trying to give up once more and let his misery end.  
  
Relena looked at Heero, her eyes threatening to tear but she pushed them back. "Heero, please don't give up yet, I still love you and always will as I always have. We'll get through this battle, just like we did any other. Please speak to me Heero, or look at me. Heero, don't look away from me, please?" Her voice began to shake as Heero ignored her pleas. Sitting down in the chair next to his bed, she took his hand in hers and held it, or tried to. But he took it from her and laid it back on the bed, disregarding her startled, "Oh.." as the tears came.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well, if you thought that the tests before were putting strains on the Gundam Pilots' friendship, then you are mistaken. The biggest test is yet to come, will Heero learn to live happily with his new disability or will he give up again on life for good? Read and find out.  
  
Thank you all so much for reading this! I'm sorry it took so long to come out, I had extreme writers block, *hate that* and I've been working on a lot of other stories. The order of updates for my other stories if you're reading any of the others is:  
  
Mercy's Sacrifice: Chapter 4  
  
Just Let Me Grow Up: Chapter 6, "Day 3"  
  
Forbidden Love ~original~ : Chapter 2  
  
Strength of Friendship: Chapter 12, "Strained Friendship"  
  
Thanks for reading and staying with me on this, summer is coming and I'll have more time to work. There'll be a few weeks where I'll be gone, visiting my home *dad's in the USAF, gov. moved us*, and then I've got a week of band camp. Nothing against the other instruments and their players, but GO CLARINETS!! ~cheers, then settles down~ Sorry, had to get that out of my system. ~coughs and looks away sheepishly, giggling~ Anywhoo, don't forget to review and thanks again, I couldn't do it without you guys! ~hugs all~ Gotta go, still have a lot more to type, this story's almost finished! Wow, it'll be my first one started, but Just Let Me Grow Up might finish before it. It's another story about Heero and his wife Relena, King and Queen of the Sanq Kingdom and their son, Adam. It starts out as a classic runaway, then turns into kidnap and a parent's worst nightmare.....don't want to give it away totally, but if this has interested you, look for it! ~giggles and skips along, singing one of Selena's Latin songs~  
  
  
  
ãMay 12, 2002 


	12. Strained Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Pilots or anything else that is affiliated with them. Pretty much anything you recognize. =) I do own the plot. The names I use that don't seem familiar, you can give the credit to my best friends.  
  
Author's Note FOR ANY CONFUSED READERS!:  
  
Okay, I've gotten a couple of reviews who mentioned that Heero seemed a little selfish (you'll find a lot of that in this chapter) and here's the lil' explanation. It should make sense in this chapter and if it doesn't, I'll see if I can't do something about it for any future readers.  
  
Heero's depended on all of his senses for everything, especially during the war and he always felt that it was his duty during the war to protect Relena, right? (nods and smiles) At least later in the war. He feels strongly that he'll only be helpless and a burden to everyone, not being able to do anything and that he'll be useless to Relena and he doesn't want to be a burden to her or make her unhappy. Besides him falling into a deep depression as well that is. And the melodramatic thing, that's just pretty much what I've actually experienced with my own problems and my parents being E.M.T.'s. Life actually gets like this and worse, I've seen it first- hand, unfortunately.  
  
~*~Chapter 12~*~  
  
Strained Friendship  
  
Heero sat in the overstuffed chair, feeling the warm sunlight on his face as he listened to the few winter birds singing outside the terrace. He was staying at the Sanq palace, though most of this was against his will. He didn't even want to leave the hospital, but was practically forced to. Duo and Hilde were also staying there until they could find a new home and Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre were staying until he finally accepted what had happened. Heero accepted it, but that didn't mean he didn't hate himself and life for it. He really didn't care about life anymore or if he was always sulking and in a deep depression. He just lost all hope and constantly thought about ending his misery.  
  
Milliardo walked down the hallway, his steps echoing softly between the walls. It had been near two weeks since the fire and his sister was still being put through torture. Just a few minutes ago, she just broke down and cried for the fourth time that week! Out of the middle of nowhere, she just began to cry. He had to do something, had to make Heero see that he wasn't the only one suffering and that life does go on. Coming upon his door, he found it open and Heero sitting next to the open terrace doors, the winter wind bringing in drifting snow flakes and freezing air. "Heero? Is it all right if I come in?"  
  
Heero didn't want to talk to anyone at this point, he'd sunken too deep into depression to bring himself out of it alone. "It's your palace, isn't it? You can do whatever you want." His tone was blunt and rude, but he really didn't seem to notice.  
  
Milliardo wasn't one for taking disrespect in such a manner, especially since he did nothing wrong. Yet, he didn't know but he knew what Heero was going through and he held his tongue and tried to be patient. "I want to talk to you Heero."  
  
Heero only shrugged off the comment.  
  
Milliardo took a seat on the end of Heero's bed, leaning on his elbows as they rested on his knees. "Heero, you've never been one to give up and stand by and watch others you care about get hurt." He ignored Heero's soft snort. "And yet you've been putting Relena through more torment than you're facing right now. You've got to try, she's done everything to make you happy and she's been by your side through everything. Sometimes I don't even see why, but she doesn't let anyone talk bad about you, even now when you're being..." Milliardo sighed and shook his head. "Look, you aren't the only one going through torment here, but you're so absorbed in your own that you can't see how hurt everyone else is. Duo and Hilde lost their home and near everything else to try and help you besides Duo risking his life to get you out of that house, Quatre's wedding has been postponed, and Trowa and Wufei are putting off a lot of their arrangements to be here to try and help you through this. You've got to.."  
  
Heero cut in at this. "I don't have to do anything, I didn't ask them to stay! Tell them to go do what they need to do, I'm not making any of them stay! And I didn't ask Relena to stick up for me either! I don't even want to be here, so why should you care?! You've hated me since we first met, why would you care now? I would gladly end this torment if I could! Do me a favor and just end everything now, then you won't have to put up with me and have this stupid little "talk", do us all a favor..." His voice flared with hatred and anger, but turned into a grumble in the end of his declaration.  
  
Milliardo looked at him in disgust. "You didn't have to ask them to stay, they're your friends and I'm sorry to ruin your little party, but there are those who care about you and care about what happens to you. We may not have started off on the best foot during the war, but you'd be surprised how people can change. You should know, you came from the cold-hearted killer to falling in love with my little sister! And don't dare try and speak what I feel if you haven't gotten into my mind. I won't lie to you, I was actually worried when I first heard from Hilde and Duo about you, then realized that you were trapped in the flames of what was once called a home. Sure at that time, I was trying to keep Relena from going mad, but it's not hard to believe that I can feel. I'm not as heartless as you might think." Shaking his head, he released a heavy sigh and continued with his voice quieted. "Relena's loved you since the first time she saw you and has risked everything for you. You didn't have to ask her to, she did because she actually cared. And to tell you the truth, I thought it was going to work out between the both of you, and I wouldn't have minded in the least to call you a brother-in-law. Just think about how much you're hurting everyone else, maybe you'll find that their pain is just a little more than yours and they're trying to take it on along with yours. Maybe you'll see that life actually goes on..." Rising, Milliardo turned to leave but stopped when he heard a quiet whisper.  
  
Heero spoke softly, taking in what Milliardo had said but replied with a saddened tone. "You really don't see, do you?"  
  
Milliardo turned. "What is there to see besides the fact that possibly the most faithful and true love you could find is right before you and you push it away?"  
  
Heero opened his eyes, trying desperately to see anything but still to no avail. "Why keep a love that will only torment you further? When you can't have it...." At this, Heero stood and walked back to the bed, stretching his hands out in front of him until he felt the wooden bed post. He was falling deeper and deeper into depression and he was so tired, of everything and of life. Lying down, he listened to Milliardo who was still in the room with him, waiting for his reply.  
  
Milliardo stood in disbelief. "Is that all? You can live without your sight, so many others do it and live regularly, half the time you wouldn't even know they were blind if they didn't tell you. And if you haven't noticed, the rest of us don't care either. You only think that you can't have love, but it's ready and waiting for you, all you have to do is accept it openly." With that, he left Heero to his thoughts. He would be back in a little while to check on him.  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre sat in the main room trying to change everything for the new date of his wedding. He didn't know when it would be and it had taken months to plan; yet his family was more important to him and the rest of the world could wait. "I'm sorry about this Amber, but..."  
  
His fiancee spoke with a knowing reluctance. "I know Quatre, there's no need to explain. You do what you have to and I'll wait here for you."  
  
Quatre nodded, that was one of the reasons he loved Amber, she was always so understanding of him and his friends. "Thank you Amber."  
  
"Don't worry about it sweet-heart. I guess I'd better let you go, you look tired. I love you Quatre." Smiling, Amber prepared to reluctantly disconnect the line.  
  
"I love you too Amber. I'll talk to you later then." And with that, he waited a few more seconds before hanging up. With frustrations and uncertainty clouding his mind, the once youthful pilot who's features were changed by time's hand walked from the silent room and to Relena's study where the others were discussing how to get Heero back.  
  
Trowa jumped up from his seat immediately at hearing a soft knock on the door, realizing that it could either be one of two people at that time, Quatre or against all hope, even Heero. Opening the door, he found it to be Quatre and let in his kind-hearted friend. "Is everything all right Quatre?"  
  
The merciful aristocrat nodded with a small smile. "Amber understands my little problem right now and it's just been put off till later. The wedding that is."  
  
Duo nodded, sorry that Quatre had to put off his plans like this, but they had even tried to persuade him to continue and all he said was that he couldn't without his friends and his best men. Trying to lighten the dreary atmosphere, he thought the perfect time to add. "Well then, looks like I'm gonna have to call up Casandra and cancel your bachelor/stripper party."  
  
Quatre couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Well thanks Duo, I'm glad you guys were so thoughtful." With a smile, he took a seat near Relena. "Did you find out anything Milliardo?"  
  
Sighing, he nodded. "Only everything that I had expected but didn't want to hear."  
  
Wufei looked at the aging prince in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
Relena waited patiently for her brother to continue, but grew irritable at his silence. "What are you trying to tell us brother?"  
  
"I mean that he's depressed because he think that he can't love you Relena." Milliardo stood from his chair and walked over to the window, gazing out at the white snow that slowly began to melt.  
  
"Why not? I'm right here and..."  
  
"No," the weary prince cut his sister off. "He knows that without his eyesight, things are going to be harder for him and you all know how he hates to ask for help and accept it. It seems to me that he thinks he's a burden and that it wouldn't be worth it to be taken care of all the time and put anyone through that. The problem is, he can't see that he doesn't need his sight to live a normal life, he's just got to learn to work without his eyes." Closing his eyes and sighing, he added. "Heero keeps slipping further and further into his own depression and his will to live is fading fast. Unless we can change his mind, it'd just be kinder to put him out of his misery so to speak."  
  
Quatre rose from his seat as well, knowing what the Prince of the Sanq Kingdom said was true. Striding to the door, he reached for the doorknob before he was stopped.  
  
"Where are you going Quatre?" Hilde finally spoke, having been deep in thought but she was not able to come up with anything.  
  
"To see if I can't help change Heero's mind. I'm sorry, but I can't sit here and let my friend slip away without a fight, you guys might come up with something and I know you all have something to do, but I need to talk to Heero..." With a small smile of hope and determination, Quatre left the room and headed straight for Heero's.  
  
Heero was tired but couldn't sleep, his emotions and feelings mixed and confusing. Pushing them all into the back of his mind, the once youthful pilot laid silent, not caring about it any longer. Why should he?  
  
Footsteps fell softly in the long corridor that lead to Heero's room, no other sound disturbing the silence.  
  
Heero sat up irritably, knowing it was someone else trying to come and change his mind. Well it was of no use. When he heard the footsteps falter outside of his door, he only snapped, "What do you want now?"  
  
Quatre was somewhat hurt by Heero's angered tone, but it wasn't something that he hadn't heard before. "I want to help someone who is a very dear friend to me, who is a part of my family."  
  
Heero snorted, his anger still growing steadily inside of him until he just exploded again. "Don't you have more important things to do than to make my life more miserable than it already is?!"  
  
Quatre walked over and stood at the foot of Heero's bed, leaning against the bedpost and looking back at his friend. Heero must have sensed it because he looked in the general direction and didn't lose his focus. "I'm not trying to make your life miserable and I don't have anything that's more important than my family. You're learning whether you realize it or not Heero."  
  
The once Perfect Soldier could feel the eyes of his comrade penetrating his soul with mercy and pity. He didn't want their pity, why didn't they just leave him alone!? "What am I learning? And why can't you people just leave me be?!"  
  
"Heero, you know where I am, or at least close and you're sitting here searching in my direction as you always do when talking with someone. And I can't sit by and idly watch someone dear to me be hurt and take on the pain alone." Quatre stepped slowly over to the other side of the bed, making sure that his footsteps were barely audible. Heero's senses were extremely keen, his eyes that were now useless followed his movements naturally.  
  
"So what?! Don't you even dare pity me Quatre, I don't need it and I don't need any of you! Just go to your wedding and get it over with, be happy, and leave me alone!" Heero's heart told him that he should apologize for everything he'd just said, he also wanted Quatre to stay, but he didn't. He hated Quatre and the others for their pity, but he didn't mind it. It was like two extreme opposites of every emotion and thought filled his mind, it wasn't logically possible by all rights but that's what he was feeling. With a softer and more depressed tone, he spoke. "Please, just let me be in peace Quatre..."  
  
Quatre hesitated a minute, knowing that his friend was fighting himself with what he felt. His words stung, but his bark was worse than his bite, so to speak. Most of the time. "I can't and won't. Nor can I continue with my wedding, especially when one of my best men won't be there." He couldn't choose on of his friends to be the best man, so he had to be different and have four. "Heero, I don't pity you, just your way of thinking. The only thing that's keeping you from being happy is yourself, no one or nothing else. I know you don't believe me, but I speak the truth and I believe that you can be happy. Because I believe in you."  
  
Heero held his tongue, facing the opposite direction from which Quatre now stood. Why were they putting up with him, why couldn't they just respect his wishes and leave him in peace? "Why?" was his only question, softly spoken and unsure.  
  
Chuckling softly, though he didn't mean to sound inconsiderate, he replied. "I thought you would have realized that by now Heero. If I remember right, you told me the same thing before you fought with Zechs in the last battle of the war. The one before Marimaia. You told me about programming Sandrock with the Zero system and I begged you to take it out, I think I even tried to order you to take it out. I'm not sure, I was extremely confused and scared half to death at that time." Again, he couldn't help but look back on the time and laugh. "Yet you told me that I would need it to help the others since you wouldn't be there, you had another fight to finish once and for all. You left us with destroying Libra too. I begged you over and over to take it out so that I wouldn't use it, I nearly killed both you and Trowa the first time I used it and I'm all too grateful for you and Trowa living through that. But you refused, you told me that it was the only way to win against all of the mobile dolls and that I was the only one who could use it. You only smiled and said that you knew I was strong enough to use it and help to win the war once and for all, and to keep my friends alive. You believed in me when I couldn't even think about believing in myself, and your confidence showed me that if I wanted to, I could be strong enough to overcome anything. And I've believed in you and trusted you ever since." Sighing, he knew that the battle between Heero's emotions was still raging. "The others and I can teach you all you need to live without sight, but only you can determine if you wish to learn it. Only you can determine when you're going to let yourself be happy."  
  
Heero listened to Quatre, recalling what he said in the last battle of the war. Maybe.... maybe he could learn to live without his sight, if the others believed in him like that, then they must have good reason. "I-I don't know..."  
  
"I'm going to stick by your side the entire time and I can help you Heero, we all can so that you can finally be happy as you so greatly deserve."  
  
Heero was so confused, he didn't know if he should set himself up with false hopes again or if he should just hate life as he was doing. Bringing his hands up to his face, he hid his uncertainty, confusion, and slight fear in shame. "..Will you try?"  
  
Quatre couldn't stop himself, a huge grin spread over his lips. "If you'll let me."  
  
Without knowing what to do, he nodded. "Thanks Quatre."  
  
~*~  
  
Duo rose from his seat, growing impatient as well. Quatre had been gone for what seemed like forever and the others had all finished helping Relena and Milliardo with a few peace agreements that had been untouched since the Prince and Princess of the Sanq Kingdom, along with Ms Noin, had traveled to Duo and Hilde's home two weeks earlier. "You know guys, this really bites. Heero's in major depression right now, Quatre's still gone, and we're stuck here!" He only looked at Hilde as she tried to calm him.  
  
"Settle down Duo. Besides Relena, Quatre has the best chance of getting Heero to change his mind, of getting to that guy. We just need to wait and be patient." Wufei moved closer to the window, feeling the slight breeze cool his warm features through the small space between the glass and the sill.  
  
"Ugh.... I feel so helpless! This isn't cool in the slightest..." Duo sat back donw and looked at Hilde, holding her hand in his left as he was careful of his right.  
  
A soft knocking at the door set everyone on edge, but Relena was the first to recover and walked up to the door. She's expected to find Quatre in defeat, most likely, but when she grabbed for the door and opened it, she was surprised by far. "... uh...Heero... come in, please, I'm glad to see you up and about." A giant smile lit her face as she received an acknowledging nod from Quatre.  
  
Heero could sense Relena near him, in the area before him but he wasn't sure exactly where she was. Stretching forth his hand in an uncertain motion, he reached for her but he couldn't feel her, she was further than he thought. A gentle hand taking is told him that she still cared, he let his hand be led to her face where he graced his fingers across her soft cheek. Maybe he could learn to live without his sight, if he tried hard enough and wanted to learn to live again. "Relena?" He could hear the others in the room with her, their voices silent as all eyes were turned to him.  
  
"I'm here Heero," she spoke with a smile, joy filling her.  
  
"I-I want to learn to live again... to be with you..." Heero kept his voice just above a whisper, hoping she would accept him as he was now. All he heard a surprised and joyed "Oh Heero..." and then felt Relena's arms wrapped around his shoulders, her body pressed against his in a warm embrace. With only a small hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her and smiled softly, knowing she had approved.  
  
The others watched in shock, all except Quatre who looked approvingly at the two. Things were starting to look up for them. At least for now.....  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry this took so long, last days of high school and my teachers won't give me a break!!!!!! ~screams~ I'm cool now..~giggles~ Anyway, you thought things look up now? They go downhill from here, and it's a rollercoaster ride from this point out, that's all I'm sayin....... ~evil grin~ I'm almost done with the 5th chapter of "Just Let Me Grow Up" for those GW fic readers of mine who're hooked on it. I admit, you've got to read chapter 6, I cut down the time they had again, I WAS GETTING BORED AND RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS WITH THE WAIT!!!!!! Sorz, anywho, it gets goooooooodddd! Have fun! You'll hate me at the end of it though, just a prewarning and I am welcome to all those who will call me evil, I'll deserve it..... ~nods and smiles~ It's coming, I'm working, you'll read before I go on summer vacation, I have to work and help earn some money to help my mom and dad and I've got band camp and everything, I'm trying! Oh, if you like POV's , then I have one up in Trowa's Point of View, it's call 'Tis My Battle Now. It's sort of depressing, but shows a good message, like most of my stories. AND. . . . to those who are reading Mercy's Sacrifice, I wasn't planning something, but I love you style of thinking and I'm changin' it a lil'. ~evil grin~ An almost done, 9th grade, freshmen has in mind...... ~smirks~ WOOHOO! I'm almost a Sophmore, no more cracks on being a "stupid freshman"! Sorry, going into my personal life, but I was booted up from stupid freshman, to freshmen, to smart freshmen, to stupid freshmen just because I like to laugh! A sophmore I know is sooooo funny, anyway, Adios and look for the next chapter! ~waves~ 


	13. Life's Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Pilots or anything else that is affiliated with them. Pretty much anything you recognize. =) I do own the plot. The names I use that don't seem familiar, you can give the credit to my best friends.  
  
~*~Chapter 13~*~ Life's Lessons  
  
It'd only been but a week, the young adults helping each other as they replenish their patience, keeping their hearts open and understanding Heero's pain and frustrations as he tries to learn. Slowly memorizing, though somewhat painfully, his way around the castle, he continues to live his life without his sight. Yet patience grows thin and turns the kindest hearts somewhat bitter...  
  
Heero took a deep breath, trying to focus. If he wanted to do anything now, it was without his eyes. Quatre was helping him to learn to find his way around, do everyday, common tasks, and to read brail. He was trying to read a child's book.  
  
Quatre sat by his side in the study, having learned brail himself, thankfully, from one of his sisters. That and a few other things like to use sign language. "Do you need help Heero?"  
  
Heero had been trying to read the same book for three days now! He wasn't even half-way through. Frustrations growing inside of him and slamming the book closed, he threw it to the floor. "I give up!" Standing, he made his way to the door, hands stretched out before him. It was no use, he'd never learn.  
  
Out of nowhere, he felt the corner of a small desk jab harshly into his right thigh. Groaning softly and leaning against the door frame, he pounded the wall with his fist and listened to Quatre cross over to his side. It was well into the night and the others were tired, having fallen asleep.  
  
Quatre placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's okay Heero, it can be confusing to learn. When I was taught, I was allowed to look from time to time. This is just going to take a little while. We have the time."  
  
Well, Heero was tired, of waiting, of trying to learn, of everything! He was never going to get it! "No, I don't want to anymore. I can't and won't get it! I want to go back to my room Quatre..." Reaching out slowly, he placed his hand on Quatre's arm and his right one on the wall. Reluctantly, he let himself be led away, he didn't care about anything anymore.  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa awoke to be met with the blinding sunlight shining in through the large windows. Voices echoed down the hall, they sounded like Duo and Wufei. Throwing on a shirt, he headed sleepily toward where the two were arguing. Hilde sat by Duo's side.  
  
"Damn him! He's too stubborn for his own good," Duo declared.  
  
"Cut him some credit, Quatre's trying to teach him but he's not used to being weak." Wufei kept his calm.  
  
Hilde tried to settle her boyfriend down. "Duo, come on. You need to settle down a little bit."  
  
Without thinking, Duo burst out. "Damn it Hilde, this isn't some pathetic little thing that can be cured with a smile or a hope and wishful thinking! Just stop."  
  
Trowa stopped and listened, Duo never spoke like that, let alone to Hilde. Something was seriously wrong.  
  
With a shocked and upset look, Hilde took a step back. "I was trying to be nice Duo, but if you're just going to be a complete jerk, then don't bother coming to talk to me or anything! Just leave me alone." Turning, she strode angrily to her room.  
  
Trowa stood where he was, his lips set in a frown.  
  
"Duo, she's right. Just settle down, she tries to help." Wufei crossed his arms before his chest and leaned his back against the wall.  
  
"Look Wufei, you don't know everything and you need to mind your own business." Duo only left in the opposite direction, toward the palace grounds.  
  
Trowa only shook his head and walked to the Chinese warrior. "What was that about?"  
  
Wufei sighed, sometimes Duo could be so conceited. "Heero's sulking again, he no longer wants to try. He got frustrated with himself and life last night. Frustrated at the mildest. Quatre and Relena don't know what to do, Duo's just ticked and it looks like Hilde is too, and I'm just a little tired of all of this. Anything with you?" He tried to change the subject and lighten the mood.  
  
"Not really." He gave a soft laugh but stopped at hearing soft thunder. "Is he awake?"  
  
"Heero? Yah, Relena's with him now." He stopped and listened to some more yelling coming from inside Heero's room. Seconds later, Relena was exiting the room, crying. Letting her cry on his shoulder as he held her in a comforting embrace, Wufei released a disgusted sigh.  
  
"I'll be back Wufei." Trowa had seen the last of it. Heero had made Relena cry one time too often. Things had been going like this for far too long, everyone was out of patience. Well, Trowa was sick of it too, and he wasn't bound to sit idly by. Entering Heero's room, he walked to his bedside and stood. Heero sat near the open balcony doors once again as the rain poured.  
  
"Just leave_me_alone!" Heero wasn't sure who was in the room with him, but he didn't want them there.  
  
"No such luck."  
  
"Trowa, leave! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Heero stood, swiping out at the area where Trowa sounded like he was at, but lost his balance somewhat and collapsed to his knees. Smacking his fists against the floor, he yelled as Trowa neared. "Damn it, leave me alone!"  
  
"No, and what'd you say to Relena?"  
  
"Fuck off! I don't need to answer to you Trowa!" Heero snapped at the other young man.  
  
"You're being so fucking selfish; we're trying to help you and the last I saw was Relena crying as soon as she came out of your room. Cut the crap, life goes on, stop being an ass." His voice was cool and calm, but he was rather pissed himself.  
  
"That's not my problem, just leave me alone!"  
  
"No, just get over yourself Heero."  
  
"You wanna make me feel better? You want so much to help me, then end my pain and my miserable life now."  
  
Throwing his arms into the air, he released a sigh. Heero was going to learn, one way or the other. "You're coming with me." Reaching down, he grabbed Heero's wrists and began to pull him toward the open doors and toward the garden.  
  
Pulling his arms away, or trying to, Heero struggled against Trowa, feeling himself being pulled along the floor as he kicked and yelled. "Damn it Trowa, leave me alone! Let me go! If you don't leave me alone, I'll kill you damn it!" He felt the grass beneath him, rain poured down upon his face, soaking him as he felt himself being lifted off the ground.  
  
Trowa literally picked Heero off the ground and carried him to the middle of the garden. "We aren't going back in until you realize that life goes on."  
  
Heero fell to the ground, his knees sinking into the muddy grass as cold rain pounded his back. He wasn't sure where he was, but cringed slightly at hearing the loud crack of thunder roll across the sky above him. Shivering, he called out. "Trowa! Take me back inside! Just let me be in peace!"  
  
Standing beneath the branches of the large oak, Trowa leaned against the trunk. "We are staying out here as long as it takes."  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?!"  
  
"You either die and end your pain or learn what you should have so long ago. Either way, it works, doesn't it? You offered."  
  
Heero gritted his teeth, cringing as the wind howled around them. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"To show you that life goes on, that it's all around you. The world doesn't revolve around you, but it wants you to be a part of it. You don't realize how many people care about you and that you're hurting. You aren't the only one suffering. Duo and Hilde lost their home, but cared enough to take you in, help you, and do whatever it took to get you back on your feet so to say. Duo risked everything to go back into that house to get you out. And it's been utter hell for the rest of us, wondering if you were going to wake up, if you were going to be okay. You might actually be surprised that you are wanted and are needed. That there are those that care for you.  
  
Just listen to the world around you. What do you feel?" He spoke just above the storm.  
  
"The damn, cold rain."  
  
"What you feel is one of the few things, the simple but key things that gives life back to this small planet. It's on of the things that makes the world work. It gives life..."  
  
"And destroys it!"  
  
"But allows it to be reborn."  
  
Heero struggled to stand but his balance was off as he fell back to the ground. It might take him a while, but he'd find his room.  
  
Trowa only watched him slowly make his way around, the silent young man not moving from his spot near the tree.  
  
Relena entered, seeing the others gathered at the glass doors, but Trowa and Heero weren't with them. "Where's Heero?"  
  
Duo had come in as the rain started. Watching his friends, he pointed the two out. "Outside."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Quatre held Relena back, preventing her from running to his side. "Trowa knows what he's doing."  
  
Relena stopped but continued to insist. "But it's freezing out there!"  
  
"He needs to learn, Relena. Heero will be fine and most of the snow has melted anyway. It's not as cold as it was." Wufei only smirked.  
  
So Relena watched helplessly.  
  
Trowa walked back into the pouring rain, catching Heero and sitting his soaking form on the ground after he nearly fell into a larger pond. Heero only brushed his hands away and hugged himself, but Trowa sat by his side anyway. "Feel the soft grass beneath you..."  
  
"It's dead!" Heero snapped. "And frozen with ice."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Trowa nodded and smiled. Heero contradicted what he said, for he spoke as if it were a sweet spring day when it was the middle of winter. Heero was learning whether he knew it or not. "Yet does it not need the strong rains and cold winter snows to be reborn come spring? Such simple life, the flowers, grass, trees; they live life to its fullest. They don't need eyes to see, mouths to speak, ears to hear, hands to feel, nor tongues to taste. But such simple and pure life is what makes up life."  
  
Heero's tongue was sharp and quick to retort. "That's because they're plants! I'm human and need my sight!"  
  
"You need sight to live life to its fullest, yes. But you don't need your eyes to see."  
  
Now Trowa was just speaking in riddles and Heero grew colder, tired, and weary of these games. "That's supposed to mean what?!"  
  
Letting his smile widen, Trowa hoped he was finally getting through to Heero as he took the jacket he'd quickly snatched as he left Heero's room and placed it over his friend's shoulders. "You feel the ground beneath you, cold, firm, and bare as you told me. As is the rest of the garden around you. Take in a deep breath, you can almost taste the natural spices and smell the wet, clustered leaves. They cover the ground, leaving the trees bare. You can feel from where the wind blows, yet there are trees that block its path and you can find your way around them. You know it's raining, so the sky is no longer blue but covered by clouds. Can you not vaguely see the garden before you? You can see without your eyes, it is that easy.  
  
Heero took in the picture, seeing the garden though somewhat hazily. So he sat quietly.  
  
"All you need to learn is to see your surroundings without your eyes. Life exists all about you, and all you have to do is welcome it back with open arms." Placing a hand on Heero's left shoulder, Trowa wiped the water from his emerald eyes. Yet he spotted a tear or two mingling with the rain upon Heero's cheeks and he smiled. Heero was scare, confused, frustrated, and hurting in his own ways. That was okay, but all he had to do was push past it. "Heero, you don't have to do this alone, you never have been and never will be. Just let us help you."  
  
Thunder clashed above his head, the wind howling around his frozen form. Heero still didn't know what to do, he was tired of taking on everything alone. Softly, he called back. "I'm just so tired of being by myself..."  
  
It wasn't something he would normally do, but he let Heero lean weakly into him and slowly encircle his arms around his friend's weary shoulders. "You were never really alone Heero, not when you had friends that you just didn't realize." Standing, he helped Heero up and let his weary friend lean against him. The harsh rain let up, now a soft sprinkle, the wind going from a pounding stream to a soft breeze. Small rays of sunlight peeked from behind the clouds. It was as if the angels were approving. "You'll never be alone, I'll always be there as a friend should everyone else disappear, I swear it."  
  
Heero let Trowa lead him into the house, his lean form continuing to shiver. Life was all around him, within him. All he had to do was embrace it openly.  
  
Duo smiled, knowing that as soon as his friends were inside and okay that he needed to apologize to Hilde. He'd tried to apologize to Wufei, but he only smiled and said it was okay. "We're going to need a few blankets, towels, and new, warm clothes." With a happy Relena, he headed off quickly.  
  
Heero felt the dip in the ground just before he fell in it, collapsing wearily to his knees. He was so cold and tired, but glad to have a sense of being wanted. The young Japanese man felt his concerned friend kneel quietly by him, but he hadn't really slept in the past three nights and was only fueled by his anger and frustrations. "Thanks Trowa..." Tiredly, he fell forward but felt Trowa's stronger arms take his shoulders, then pick him up and cradle him. Heero was too tired to care, but instead leaned into his friend and drifted off into sleep, the coat around his shoulders being pulled closer to warm him. The neck was put up as a small shield from the wind and soft rain. Then Heero knew no more, for he was asleep.  
  
Trowa walked the last half of the distance between them and the palace, carrying his friend. At the door to his room, he handed over the confused young man and began to dry himself off. After about five minutes, Trowa had quickly changed and dried off, his hair still a little wet. All he did now was watch Heero being tucked into bed cozily by Relena. She seemed to enjoy the ability to take care of him. At least she was happy. "I think he's finally learned..." Seeing her nod, he smiled but sneezed out of the middle of nowhere. He would have to pay for his little stunt with a cold, but it was better than what could have happened.  
  
"You should rest and keep warm so you can help your body get rid of the cold you're getting. I'm sure you'll both have one." Relena stepped over to Trowa, wrapping the blanket tighter around his shoulders. "Thank you Trowa, for what you did just a few minutes ago."  
  
Nodding, he let his gaze drift back to his friend. "No problem," then more to himself and Heero, "I'll always be here, I know what it's like to be alone too. I'll always be here and your friend, always."  
  
~Lady Stardancer  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had writers block and I worked past it, finally! ~cheers~ I'm in a really good mood, I just got my first car! ~dances and bounces off the walls~ Well, hope you enjoyed this, and don't worry, things start to look up for the guys. Especially Heero... ~snickers and evil grin~ There are only three peeps who know what's happening, Andi, Dayle, and me. ~giggles~ The story is almost done, I think you might like the end. Oh, and I got a request from Wufei to try a POV about him, so I'm gonna. If I haven't done a POV about your fav. character, go ahead and review and tell me. I'll make you one! Feel free to ask for any dedications, I need more to write and I'm running out of ideas. Oh, feel free to input ideas too! My muse is starting to fail me. ~grumbles~ That's okay, I have a few others, but they're on summer vacation! ~glares~ Okay, have fun and enjoy this. If any of you were reading Love's Last Whispers, I posted the epilogue! It says how Relena took what happened and whether Heero died or not. I've got lots of new chapters up on Mercy's Sacrifice: Sequel too. Had a big time inspiration when I wasn't dodging toothpaste bottles or pens that my friend threw at me.. ~ducks from folder~ I've really gotta stop letting things slip, I'm getting as bad as Duo... ~dodges pillow~ Here are the POV's I've done:  
  
Heero, Duo, and Trowa  
  
If you want another done of them with a certain idea, go ahead and ask. I'll do it! ~laughs, sprinting away from crazed friend~ See ya later! 


	14. Happiness at Last

Strength Of Friendship  
  
~*Chapter 13*~ Old Endings and New Beginnings  
  
Summary:  
  
After that confusing and rather-testing day, the young man who was once so strong in all of his abilities learned that just because one of his greatest strengths was taken, it wasn't the end of the world. But yet, a beginning to a new world. A world that was somewhat harder, but there were those who still cared for him and were willing to help him along the way. With a firm determination and some frustrations, the young man was taught to do everything he always did, just in a different way. Learning to read backwards and different letterings, to navigate without his sight, and to see everything about him with his other senses.  
  
Hilde and Duo found a new home, with the help of the princess herself, her brother, and the rest of their friends. It was a nice and cozy little house for the two of them, for now. The little country house was rather a bit of a change for the God of Death, yet he learned to adjust to such peace. The two got over their frustrations and the entire of the outburst the same day that Heero learned some of life's harder lessons.  
  
All stayed with Heero and Relena as they made their way slowly into progress, helping him with his needs as family did and with other caring loved ones, they put their lives on hold for a little while.  
  
And a secret was held from all, waiting for the perfect time to be released. Heero knew, and he alone knew. Just waiting for the perfect moment and the confidence for half of the secret that would soon be shown....  
  
  
  
Gently lifting her veil, Quatre stared back into the watering and overjoyed eyes of his new wife. He was but split seconds before he leaned in to kiss her, each having said their "I do's" at last. Only rebelling for a second when Amber grew impatient and pulled him into a passionate and teasing kiss, the young man but wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, the church errupting with cheers and applauds, some crying and laughter from the closer family friends.  
  
"Save some for the honeymoon Quatre!" Shouting just above the crowds and catching the platinum blonde's laughter as he pulled away slightly from Amber, the new wife laughing as well, Duo knew that they'd both heard him.  
  
"Behave! Let them have their fun..." giggled Hilde, watching Duo as the others laughed and clapped, the best men standing by their friend's side.  
  
Heero sighed, watching the others and keeping his eyes hidden behind the darkened glasses. Yes, watched. One of his big surprises, he didn't want to take away the spotlight from Quatre and Amber's wedding, but he couldn't think of a better and happier time with his friends. It did seem kind of weird to be wearing a tuxedo and standing by his friend's side, watching the ceremony through darkened glasses while everyone else thought his eyesight still useless. He felt more like a government offical. *Men In Black!!! Sorry, I couldn't help but put that in there! ~giggles~ On with the show! or story, oh I give up!* His sight had started to come back slowly, hazy at first and then clearer and clearer only about a month before. It still wasn't as good as it was before and things were still a little hazy when they were further off, but he could see once more.  
  
Turning to the crowded church and smiling, the young man took both of the young woman's hands in his, holding them and laughing softly. "What do you say Mrs. Winner? Shall we lead them to the reception hall and finish this all quickly so that we can finally get away?"  
  
Leaning in to kiss him again, she whispered loudly as she leaned against her new husband. "Eager aren't we? That sounds like the perfect idea, to just toss the bouquet and the garter belt, then sneak away..." Laughing softly, she watched his eyes sparkle with mischief.  
  
"Well, this will be anything but dull...." Laughing, he gently took her hand and began to lead her down the isle, everyone laughing and clapping, Ambers mother and sister still crying along with a few of his sisters.  
  
Heero watched the others leave, letting Trowa "lead" him up to where he'd escort one of the bride's maids down the isle. In most people's minds, it would be she escorting and leading him, but what he really wanted to do was tell everyone. Not yet, not quite the right time.  
  
Bursting from the church doors and trying to duck from the onslaught of flowerpetals, bubbles, birdseed and rice, Quatre quickly led Amber over to the limousine, both jumping in and laughing like children again. "Well, shall we lead the parade?" Leaning over and drawing her into another kiss, the youth felt her move from him and begin to laugh.  
  
"Duo was right, save some of that for tonight sweet-heart..." Giggling, she nodded as most everyone filed out of the church and into their cars.  
  
This wedding wasn't supposed to be all that big or anything, but he was sure that being somewhat of a political figure, Quatre's and Amber's wedding was going to be all over the news. Any type of it. Motioning for the driver to go ahead and begin the long caravan of cars, he pulled his wife into his lap and watched her lean against him, her finger tracing his cheek as she lowered his face to capture his lips once more.  
  
The procession continued for another ten minutes, the honking of horns echoing throughout the town as the took the "long way" to the reception hall. All the while, the newlyweds continuing their small games of love and happiness until they finally made it to the honeymoon suite where they'd consummate their marriage.  
  
Exiting the cars and looking up at the large reception hall, Duo was just waiting to see the inside. If Amber had her wishes and her dreams come true, knowing Quatre she'd have everything she wanted, it would be spectacular. "Well, don't I just feel outclassed..."  
  
"Oh, have some fun Duo..." Laughing as she hugged his arm, Hilde watched Heero exit the car ahead of them with Relena, the young princess keeping close to his side and happy. He seemed to be enjoying her close company as well. "Look at those two, they're so cute together..."  
  
"Hilde, Hilde, Hilde... what am I going to do with you?" Smirking and leading her inside, he caught her surprised and envious sigh. Looking himself, Duo realized why. The reception hall was softly lit with a light blue, the walls decorated to appear like the heavens. Large puffs of cotton, blue, green, and lilac tinted sat near the walls depicting the thought of being in the sky, balloons along the walls to show the other clouds around them. The stage was set up to look like a shelf of clouds, streamers flowing out from along the ceiling and curtain area. A cool mist hung over the floor, blending it all together. The large chandelier also had soft white, pearl-like bead coming down from just above the light, the ceiling appearing like a starry night. Tables sat near the edges of the room, music already playing in the stage area and echoing within the large room. "He really has outdone himself..."  
  
Quatre listened to their guests enter, having already started off on the dance floor with his new bride, pulling her close and slowdancing together, her arms draped around his neck. Closing his eyes, he let the room and the others disappear, this was their moment, their time. "I love you more than life itself Amber..." Softly whispering in her ear, he felt her tense slightly and pull away, looking back into his eyes with a smile gracing over her delicate lips.  
  
"So poetic, yet you don't have to tell me... because I know, and I know you..." Leaning back into him and laying her head on his shoulder, she laughed softly at the others who were taking seats at the tables or just watching them and letting them have their dance. Closing her eyes and listening to his soothing voice hum the tune softly as his hands held her around the waist, she felt content.  
  
Heero sat, watching the two enjoy themselves, the only two on the dance floor and they could have cared less. A hand taking his told him that Relena was sitting this out as well, she'd sit most of them out, it was her nature not to ask the others to dance. Unless someone else asked her, the others probably would from time to time. When he revealed his secret, then he would dance with her again, but until then, he'd be ushering her off to have fun. She'd dance when the ladies got to dance with the groom, the men with the bride. "I'm glad they're happy."  
  
Turning with saddened eyes toward Heero, Relena nodded. Leaning against his arm and sighing, she watched the new bride and groom dance, finishing the slow song and beckoning everyone else to join them, a faster song started. "And I as well. They deserve it."  
  
Laughing softly and placing his other hand on hers, he spoke at this. "And what about you? You've worked hard enough for it."  
  
"I'm happy when you're near and as long as you're happy." Sighing and gazing up into his face, she giggled and felt like a young girl again.  
  
"What was that for?" he teased.  
  
"Whoever thought we'd be here, like this, together as we are? I don't think a one of us knew during the war." Relena replied.  
  
"I knew we'd be here someday, sometime."  
  
"Liar," she began to laugh.  
  
"Maybe, but you're laughing now." Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, he only smiled and waited for his turn.  
  
After only half a hour, Heero watched as Quatre walked over to the table, smiling and slightly out of breath from dancing with a couple of little girls who seemed to be his neices. "You're bored to death here, aren't you?"  
  
"Absolutely..." Laughing and taking a seat, Quatre looked at Heero who hadn't really moved from his chair at the table. "Why don't you go dance with Relena?"  
  
"In time. I'll wait for my time and I don't want to take the spotlight from your day, but I have something to say Quatre." Smirking and closing his eyes, Heero pulled off the glasses and rubbed them with the palms of his hands.  
  
"Don't worry about it. What is it or does it have to wait? You've sparked my curiosity and I know I'm getting as bad as Duo, but it will eat me alive if I can't figure out what it is." Smirking, Quatre sat and watched his best friend, motioning for Duo to keep Relena occupied for a few more minutes.  
  
"Please keep quiet, I want this to be a surprise." Lowering his hands from his eyes and slowly opening them, he had to squint a little against the blue light, even if it was dimmed slightly. The glasses were rather dark. Locking onto Quatre's shocked form with his sight, he only smirked and began to laugh softly.  
  
Waving his hand slightly in front of Heero, he watched his eyes follow his movements. "Heero, when did this happen?!"  
  
"Shh, keep it down. About a month ago, it started coming back to me. A little less than that, give or take a few days. It was really hazy and hard to tell at first and my sight isn't as good as it was before, but I have it again. The blindness was only temporarily."  
  
Quatre burst into laughter, standing with a huge smile crossing his features as he looked about, unsure what to do or what to say. "Come on, let's go! This is just as good a time as any, we'll get the bouquet toss and everything out of the way and then you can go ahead and tell everyone... Heero?"  
  
Reaching into the inside pocket of his tuxedo, Heero pulled out something and held it in his hands. "I don't think right now is the best of times Quatre."  
  
Gazing down at Heero's hands and catching the velvet of the small box, he smirked. "Is the Perfect Soldier actually become human and nervous? Heero, go for it and find out what she'll say, don't put it off because you might not ever get another chance. Just do it, it's so much easier than you think. I should know..." Laughing at himself, he knew what his friend held.  
  
"Quatre, please. Come on, you're used to this type of thing though..." Closing his eyes, he felt the young man shift his position.  
  
"Fine, if you say so." With a mischievous glint in his eyes, the new husband made his way through the crowd in search of his bride, finding her dancing with her father. "Sir, I'm sorry to break in, especially being the father of the bride, but may I?"  
  
Smirking and giving his daughter a hug with proud eyes, he nodded and let him have her. "She's yours now son, take good care of my little girl."  
  
"I will, there's no need to worry about that." Chuckling and feeling Amber move closer, he caught her gaze and held it. "Let's go ahead and do it now."  
  
"Are you that anxious to leave everyone?" Teasingly, she smirked.  
  
"I need to get my best friend up there, he's got something he needs everyone to know and we can't let him pass up the chance of a lifetime. After seeing how happy we are together, why shouldn't he be able to be?" Kissing her softly and quickly, he smiled when she grew energetic.  
  
"Which one? Who has such a hard time trying to ask the one he loves to spend the rest of her life with him? Is it Duo?"  
  
Shaking his head, the Arabian aristocrat motioned toward the table. "He's got a few surprises for all of us."  
  
"Heero?! Oh god, then what are we waiting for?!" Laughing and grabbing her love's hand, she pulled him up to the stage as everyone stopped their dancing and talking, clapping and applauding. "So, what are we doing?"  
  
"Your bouquet first." Chuckling and stepping to the side, he called for everyone's silence. "Okay everyone, this has been one heck of an evening and it's only going to get better."  
  
"Not while the kids are here!" Duo shouted from the back, winking and catching his friend's laughter.  
  
"Thanks Duo, I always knew I could count on you. No, not that. Not here anyway..." Getting another laugh out of the people, Quatre took a deep breath. "Things are going to be a little different from the traditional wedding reception. But first, the bride will go ahead and toss her bouquet to the one who's lucky enough to catch it. Come on ladies, try your luck."  
  
"Hey, if the guys try, can we get the bride?!" Shouted a voice from the back corner.  
  
Laughing and struggling to stand when he heard this, Quatre caught his wife's outburst. "Sorry, she's taken." Noticing that Relena was sitting down with Heero again and he was trying to get her to join the crowd of women as the men dispersed, he smirked. "Come on Princess, even you have to try."  
  
Relena looked up, catching Trowa and Wufei who were smirking. "No, that's fine Quatre. I think I'll stay right here thank you... no, wait! What are you doing!? Put me down?!" Listening to Heero's laughter as Trowa carried the princess to the mass of ladies, hearing the clapping. Wufei stayed behind with Heero. Being set down, she decided to stay where she was, somewhat embarrassed but her eyes watching the bride. If it came to her, it came. If not, she wasn't going to dive and fight for it.  
  
Quatre watched Amber, her back turned but motioning just barely to where Relena was standing. "Go for it."  
  
Smirking and tossing the bouquet of flowers back over her shoulder, the young woman tried to aim for where Relena was, turning immediately to see a few of the smaller and younger girls struggling to get to it. Laughing, she heard a scream and turned back to see that it had fallen right into Ms Relena's hands. "The new bride to be!"  
  
Relena nearly dropped the bundle of flowers, her lips releasing a high- pitched scream when she realized that something was flying towards her. She'd looked the other way to see how Heero was fairing and when Wufei pointed, she looked and became, at the slightest, surprised.  
  
Heero smirked, watching Relena. "Well, sounds like she had a little luck after all..."  
  
Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Wufei smirked. "And you know that she'll be an old maid till the end of her days until you say I do."  
  
Laughing softly at this, Heero couldn't help it. "You don't know how right you are Wufei, nor what you just said."  
  
Smirking, Quatre watched the men come and switch places with the women. Laughing when Amber took use the chair to put her foot up on as she hiked up the skirt of her dress flirtatiously, getting laughs out of everyone, he went ahead and reached over meeting her gaze.  
  
"What the heck are you doing man?! The women got it easy, be a man and use your teeth like you're supposed to!" Duo shouted, laughing at Quatre's slight blush.  
  
"Yep, that's the way to do it. Sorry sweet-heart..." Snickering, Amber watched him and giggled, her ringlets of light brown hair falling in her eyes.  
  
Quatre laughed and closed his eyes, biting his lower lip before just going for it. He was cheered and rooted on, not believing that he was doing something like this, let alone this itself! Only taking a few skillful minutes and finally bringing the garter belt off, he finally took it in his hands and tossed it into the crowd, laughing as he watched it go a little too far and Duo being his normal self, finally diving backwards after it and catching it. Cheers and applause erupted at this. Watching the people begin to scatter, he called out quickly. "Wait, please. As I said before," everyone stopped, "this time was going to be a little different. Come on Heero, it's now or never."  
  
Walking back to the table and looking at Heero as he rose slowly, Relena became confused. "Heero? What on earth is Quatre talking about?" Offering him her arm and leading him from behind the table and through the people.  
  
Grinning and shaking his head, Heero closed his eyes and let Relena lead him, not ready yet to show her. Within moment's she'd know. "A little surprise."  
  
Still very confused, Relena spoke softly and led him up the stairs, leading him to the center of the stage. Quatre only took Amber and backed up, letting them have their time. "Do you need help Heero or..."  
  
Shaking his head, he turned to the audience and took her hand in his. "About a month and a half ago, as most of you know this, I was having troubles making it on my own and I really didn't want to keep away from the world as much as I thought. I'd left after the war with Mariemai, uncertain of what to do and I just seemed to disappear from the world, or so I was told. Thanks to my friends, I was able to make it through my confusion. Thank you Hilde and Duo, the both of you took me in and cared for me when I was ill. I still don't think anyone knows what was wrong with me, surprisingly enough..." Laughing softly at this, he felt Relena's hand give his a gentle squeeze. "And you risked everything, to make sure that I made it through, and that one night showed me everything. What I can lose, what I took for granted, and how much life does mean to me. After that night, I lost my eyesight and had to learn to live without it, one of life's hardest lessons that I've learned yet. But there are two things I do have to tell you, or rather show." Closing his eyes and taking the glasses from them, he let them fall to the floor, opening his Prussian eyes and once more having to squint slightly against the light. Surprised and uncertain gasps came from the crowd, the young man not paying them any attention as he turned to gaze at Relena, her eyes watering and her gaze uncertain. "And yet, about a month ago, I was blessed enough not only to have friends as I do, but for the Lord to allow it to come back, slowly yes, but to let my sight return to me none the less."  
  
Relena watched him, uncertain and unbelieving as his Prussian depths focused on her, a small smile gracing his lips. Taking a step forward and smiling, the young princess threw her arms around his neck, leaning into him as his arms circled around her back. "And all this time you didn't tell me... I'll get you back for that, but I'm so happy for you..." Feeling him pull from her, she stared back with a smile.  
  
Sighing, Heero only raised his hand to gently brush away a stray tear. "But I'm not done..." Turning to catch encouragements from Amber and Quatre, he took a deep breath and nodded as the applause and cheers that had erupted was quelled.  
  
"Holy shit! And he's kept that from us the entire time?!" Duo looked about, taking a seat in astonishment while Hilde stood in silence, a grin on her lips.  
  
"He always had to be difficult," Trowa smirked, holding his girlfriend and leaning his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"And of course, he'd tell Quatre before any of us..." Wufei smirked, Sally having come to join them.  
  
"It's now or never..." mumbling quietly to himself, Heero took the small box from his inside pocket and held it. Taking another deep breath, he began. "Relena, I was given the chance not so long ago to meet an angel that stole the heart I was never supposed to have during the war. And I've loved you ever since, my mind could never change what my heart felt. Yet, at the time, I wasn't sure what it was and even after the war with Mariemia, I still didn't know what it was. I left to try and find out what I felt, hoping it was just mixed feelings of the war and leaving to start as a new person and get on with life would make it leave. But it only grew. Again, with help from friends I don't even deserve, I found out how much I truly love you, and that night I called, I never wanted to hurt you. I swear I never did. It's been a long road to travel, to be here today, hard and lonely, but I realize now what I want to do. I don't want to leave your side, ever again. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives." Taking a knee and feeling the tension of the crowd build, a couple of cheers here and there, he looked back into her eyes, offering her the ring. It wasn't the fanciest, but it was a silver banded ring, a small, princess cut, opal diamond in the center of two circling doves, each facing the opposite direction and keeping guard over the gem. "And what you decide here and now will never change the way I feel. I would be honored if you would spend the rest of your life by my side in being my wife."  
  
Relena looked on in shock, her eyes filling even more with tears as she stared down at him. It wasn't exactly like she'd dreamt, but it was everything she wanted to hear. Her smile only grew wider, the young woman trying to find her voice but finally just nodding vigorously while tears fell in rivers from her eyes.  
  
Laughing softly and rising quickly, he embraced her tightly and closed his eyes, not being able to banish the smile of approval and happiness from his features. Feeling his shirt becoming damp, he let her go a little and wiped away her tears, listening to her overjoyed laughter as she gazed back up at him. "Don't cry, tears don't suit you..." Leaning down and pulling her into a kiss, he felt her approve and pull him wantingly.  
  
"Go Heero!"cheered Duo from the back, applause, cheers, whistles, and other things as laughter thundered from the crowd.  
  
Smirking and nodding in approval, Trowa looked about. "Hey, has anyone seen Milliardo? He's probably bound to be either in shock or ready to pass out somewhere around here."  
  
"Well, speak of the devil..." Wufei motioned toward the smirking prince as he crossed over to them, Lucrezia hanging on his side.  
  
"I thought you'd be ready to hurt someone or passed out man," called Duo.  
  
"No, but he's going to marry her if I have to hold him at gunpoint," Milliardo replied casually, watching his sister have her turn for joy.  
  
"I think he's probably thinkin' he might have to be the one persuading you," Duo smirked as the crowd continued, the children not knowing much of these things and running around the dance floor, playing.  
  
Quatre watched, feeling Amber cuddle closer. "Well, why does this look familiar?"  
  
Smacking his arm playfully, she watched silently as the two lovers embraced again, each couldn't seem to be happier. "I guess this just blows the early escape plans out the window..."  
  
"No, the early escape is just later than we thought..." Watching his friends, he knew that they finally deserved happiness, they the most out of everyone for they'd had to suffer the most.  
  
Finally, Heero knew what happiness and love was, the feeling of being needed, and he knew now where he belonged. With his friends who never let him give up nor gave up on him, and with his very own princess.  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, that's it! This one is done!!!! ~sighs dreamily~ I'd love to have something like this happen. I never saw the ending in my dream so I had to come up with it. I was rather reluctant to write the wedding part, all because I never answer to "Guess What?!" again. Last time I did, I found out that my friend's boyfriend was her new fiancé, she 16 and he 19, and that he still wants to meet me after I cussed him out for 20 minutes straight(he was a total stranger) when he p*ssed off my friend and stood her up like 5 times in a row. Very weird. Hope you liked this and this story. It's finally done! ~sighs and flexes fingers, then cheers~ Dreamy, true love prevails.... why can't I have that?!?! ~pouts, then winks~ Awe well, thanks sooooooo much for all the reviews! 


End file.
